


Show Your Teeth

by PinkWisp



Series: Toy Soldiers [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Trans Character, Childhood Friends, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fiona-centric, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Happy Huntresses - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, May-centric, Multi, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, Rivals to Lovers, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Trans Female Character, basically the happy huntresses origin story, joanna is ace, robyn is a bit of a player, very happy huntresses, very seasoned huntresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 69,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkWisp/pseuds/PinkWisp
Summary: "Atlas is the pinnacle of peace and technology. We lead the world and set ourselves to a higher standard to strive beyond perfection. So why is this hateful, racist, queer intolerant buffoon still here?! We endured their unreasonable hatred for over a year. If this is Atlas's definition of peace and perfection… I, Winter Schnee, will have no part of it."After getting their fourth member expelled, Winter and her team barely pass their finals. But General Ironwood has deemed it too dangerous to for the trio to continue onto their combat exams. Winter, Fiona and May have till the middle of summer to find a fourth member or their team will be disband and reassigned.Robyn Hill is willing to take up the task. Too bad she isn't a student. If only she could catch a mysterious criminal to prove her worth.OrMay and Fiona tries to salvage Winter's dumb and overly protective outburst. Winter is trying hard to erase friends and love from the Schnee dictionary but ends up burning it. Robyn and Joanna are a pair of Mantle Rat struggling for rent and just thinking about Atlas Academy's insane tuition burns holes in their pockets.
Relationships: Happy Huntresses/Winter Schnee (RWBY), Joanna Greenleaf/Fiona Thyme, Joanna Greenleaf/May Marigold, Joanna Greenleaf/Robyn Hill/May Marigold/Fiona Thyme, May Marigold/Fiona Thyme, May Marigold/Winter Schnee, Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme, Winter Schnee/Fiona Thyme, Winter Schnee/May Marigold/Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme
Series: Toy Soldiers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650538
Comments: 36
Kudos: 49





	1. the sheep and her stupid dogs

**Author's Note:**

> prequel to Cutting Strings but not necessary to read. You'll just find more easter eggs... and maybe art lmao. 
> 
> for more Toy Soldier goodies like chatlogs, art, wips, check on my blog. Writing prompts and request are open too so feel free to drop an ask!  
> https://toysoldiers-rwby.tumblr.com/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deadline to find a new teammate and pass their combat exam is approaching fast. Desperate for a substitute, Fiona takes her teammates to Mantle and finds more than a new partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  __  
> 

Fiona knew Atlas Academy was going to be difficult. The upperclassmen always told them, "Survive the first year and everything else would be a breeze," but they weren't a Faunus. They weren't partnered with a quarry owner's son. They weren't surrounded by Atlas born _elites_ , who's family money was practically made from Faunus blood and bones. Lives even.

Yes, the first year was hard but not because of the test and training. It was her own partner and those… those stupid elites!

Fiona remembers the first time she finally broke under those hateful comments. She doesn't remember the words, her own sobs to loud to hear much of anything. She could barely see Winter's sneers through her tears. She does remember May's fist… The feeling of shock, joy, and fear, as it colliding into her partner's face.

May beat the quarry owner's son until his Aura broke then threw in a few more punches hidden under his clothes. All the while _Winter Schnee_ shield Fiona in case he slipped past May. Fiona never stood up to people like that. It always ended bad for her but… she never had people _defend_ her in such a way.

Fiona held her palms to her eyes, trying to push back the tears. She laughed and smiled at the now bittersweet memory, "You two… ugh! You two are such idiots!"

Rich idiot with money and who knew how Atlas worked. A stupid Schnee too stubborn to care about her family name and a stupid Marigold too angry for reason. Two Atlas elites… who sacrifice their public image for her. Fiona wiped her eyes and replayed the public speech that finally got their fourth member expelled.

Their team had just won a tournament and stood on stage before the crowd and cameras. Fiona should have known her elites were planning something. On screen May softly nudged Fiona to stand at the far left instead of her usual position in the middle right.

Winter took the podium with an air of authority and confidence of the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. Her voice was steady and calm, "Atlas is the panicle of peace and technology. We lead the world and set ourselves to a higher standard to strive beyond perfection," the Winter-on-screen said. After so many times watching the recording, after nearly two years with the elite, Fiona could see the subtle tells of Winter's temper rising.

It was a little scary. She wasn't as obvious as May's pulsing veins and clenched jaw. It was her posture. It always perfect but her shoulders tensed, forearms stiffen, everything coiled tight ready for a strike.

The strike was an angry gesture at their fourth member on the far right. "So _why_ is this hateful, racist, queer intolerant buffoon still here?!" Winter yelled into the mic. That was the moment Winter became the former heiress of the SDC.

Fiona watch her own reaction. On-screen-Fiona tried leaning over, to look at Winter, maybe to stop her but May gave a subtle gesture to stand down.

Now Winter looked like May. A pulsing vein at the side of her neck, jaw tense and face reddening with anger.

Anger _for_ Fiona and May. Anger _at_ General Ironwood and the other instructors at the Academy.

"We endured his unreasonable hatred for over a year. If this is Atlas's definition of peace and perfection…" On-screen-Winter took a deep breath, returning to the calm and cool women that first took the podium. "I, Winter Schnee, will have no part of it." She ripped the medal around her neck and threw it to the ground. May did the same and the Fiona did it too with shaking hands, her nerves and fear bare for the world to see.

If the Academy continued to take no action, the world would know.

Fiona laughed and wiped her eyes. She held the Scroll close to her chest, "You two idiots… Was it worth it?" Her voice cracked as another sob broke through.

It wasn't.

She could hear Winter and May arguing in the bathroom. The most promising team of Atlas Academy… cut down before graduation… General Ironwood had deemed the combat exam too dangerous for only three second years and bared them from taking their final. They had till the middle of summer to find a replacement, train, _and_ to pass the exam.

"It's been four days, Winter! No one is going to partner with us after the stunt we pulled!"

"I'm sure there's at least _one_ other person willing-"

"They can't be upperclassmen. We've asked every second and first year, Win."

"We're _not_ taking that asshole back. That's final."

"It's our only option."

"There has to be another way!" Winter yelled.

May sighed, "Me and Fiona will be fine-"

"Bullshit!" There were several loud crash in the bathroom. Fiona flinched under each one and when May yelped in pain Fiona bolted from her bed. Her hand hovered just out of range of the motion sensor. "I'm not watching you two cry again."

"We're not Weiss!" There were several loud crashes. Fiona nearly stepping back at each one. She stood her ground, heartbreaking with each punch that thudded through the metal door and walls. "We don't need your protection!"

"It's not… it's…"

Fiona pulled her hand back using them pressing her ears flat and to her head. She didn't want to hear it. It wasn't worth it. She wasn't worth the sacrifice of their huntress careers. She survived nineteen years, of racism, she should survive two more… For these stupid elites willing to throw away their status.

The sheep Faunus took a breath for courage and waved her hand in front of the sensor before she lost it. The door to the bathroom slid open, revealing the pair of elites sprawled on the bathroom floor. Of course Winter was on top, a hand on May's chest to pin her to the floor. Their chest was heaving from the yelling, face a little flush from their argument. Fiona didn't blink, it was a familiar sight between two hotheads.

"May's right. We'll be fine…" Then she spotted something a little off and her words trailed off. She could count the space between May and Winter's lips with a hand, one finger exact. For a total of one inch.

Either May didn't realize how it looked or that this happened away too often in private. Winter couldn't meet either of their eyes, but perhaps it was due to fighting May when she tried to shove her off. The Schnee didn't budge, instead she adjusted from straddling May's hips to sitting on her abdomen. The casual display of dominance only had the Marigold bristling, almost growling.

"You're crying," Winter observed with a scowl. That seemed to snapped May out of their fight. She arched awkwardly to get a look at Fiona.

"Why-" May started but Fiona interrupted her.

If she wasn't a Faunus they'd all would be moving into the third year dorms right now.

"Stress," Fiona said. She turned to one of the sinks and quickly rinsed her face from the tears and some snot she hoped the elites didn't see. Through her fingers she caught Winter pulling at missing buttons and examine her clothes of any other damage. May seemed content to watch her partner prune and fix her appearance as best as possible until Winter looked down at her through long lashes and an arrogant smirk.

"Get off, you fat ass," May scowled.

"In an effort to be a good teammate, leader, and reasonable adult. I'm ignoring that comment." Winter said. She got to her feet and offered May her hand. Despite the scowl her partner took it.

Fiona shelved her suspicions for later. She patted her face dry and looked back up at her elites. Their light glares at each other soften when Fiona caught their attention, "May's right. We need a fourth and everyone in _Atlas_ is too much of a coward…" Fiona gasped. In _Atlas_. Fiona's ears flickered about, almost tickling herself as she smiled up at them. "We haven't asked around in Mantle!"

As soon as the last word left her mouth May and Winter gave her an… interesting reaction. Disguised, contempt, reluctance, defeat. Fiona huffed and glared at the two, "The requirements was no upperclassmen. Nothing about our fourth member being a student!" She said.

It didn't really sway Winter's opinion, "I doubt General Ironwood would allow it," Winter said.

May only light up, yellow eyes gleaming with mischief. She smiled back down at her, "Fiona you're brilliant!" May laughed swooping her up and holding the sheep Faunus up high in the air. Fiona pouted back and kicked her legs. One of these days she _will_ kick May in the balls… but not today. Today Fiona will enjoy that dumb smile and cute face. She needed it.

Winter did too, even if she tried to act cool and indifferent. The Schnee made a show of slipping off her shirt with a sigh, "I suppose I'm out voted…" She mumbled looking at the missing buttons. Fiona only smiled. It wasn't much of a vote when May was too eager to fuck the system. Winter dropped her shirt onto May's head as she walked back into their dorm room. "You're either fixing it or buying me a new one, Marigold."

"Whatever, _ma'am,"_ May drawled at her, sticking out her tongue. She finally set Fiona down and grinned. "So where do we start?"

The Police Academy was Fiona's first thought. But after May smoothed down her _designer clothes_ she changed her mind. "We need to get you two into something that doesn't scream money." Fiona said. "Something casual."

Winter and May glanced at each other. And May glanced at Winter's abs and lace covered breast while the Schnee's vision was blocked by a new top. Fiona couldn't call her out on it because she was guilty of doing the same.

"… This is casual," Both the stupid elites replied.

Fiona sighed, rubbing her temples. "Let's just wear our uniforms. And a coat. A nice thick coat."

As expected the pair didn't actually have a coat thick enough to make up for Mantle's weak heating grid. Only after five minutes of walking around Fiona stopped them by a small store. Fiona's suspicious rose slightly, watching Winter give May a red scarf and hot drink to help with the cold. May grumbled but still accepted the small gesture and even pressed her shoulder into Winter.

When the Schnee finally looked away from her partner and at Fiona the sheep almost squeaked. "So? What now?"

"We should start with the Police Academy. There's a chance General Ironwood would at least recognize their training," Fiona said.

"Or we can split up and ask around," May suggested. When Winter shivered a little May held out her drink for her. It was… so casual but Fiona couldn't remember if it was a regular thing or not.

Fiona shook her head from the distraction. "No, absolutely not." She said crossing her arms and looking up at the totally the pair. "You two will totally get swindled or pickpocketed."

Winter's lips frowned around the mouth of the hot drink. "I'm such a damsel in distress. Please protect me," She drawled out in the most dead and flat tone Fiona has ever heard. May snorted and laugh while Fiona tried to pout but ended up giggling anyway. Winter tried to hid her own smile by taking another sip. The default scowl returned when Winter handed May's drink to her, "I don't need my swords for my _Glyphs_."

"They can't charge me with assault if it's not on the cameras!" May said. Fiona and Winter frowned at her. Somehow May's cute face and innocent smile turned the statement incredibly dark. Possible because it was a well tested statement. The Marigold huffed at their reactions, "Besides it's not like we need the lien."

"… Very reassuring you two," Fiona sighed. They could claim self-defense and get away with it but that favoritism will probably work against them in Mantle. Still having dragging along an unwilling pair of elites could hurt their cause. "Let's put it to a vote…" Fiona drawled out already knowing how it would go.

"For splitting up," Winter said with a raised hand.

May actually hesitated, "… How pissed would you be if I changed my mind-"

"Marigold!" Winter scowled. May winced under the tone and few bystanders jumped and walked away from them.

"Too pissed to make it worth, got it." May mumbled quickly raising her hand.

"Alright. We meet back at the transport hub within the hour and _no_ leaving the sector got it?" Fiona asked. May smiled and gave a thumbs up. Winter laced her hands behind her back and nodded.

As they started walking in separate directions Fiona's ears twitched. She could hear Winter whisper, "How do we know we're leaving a sector?"

"… I didn't even know there were sectors."

Fiona tried not to groan and drag them along with her. The pair were adults. Huntress-in-training. They'll be able to figure it out themselves. Even if Winter's famous face and May's carelessness made them targets…

No it was a bad idea. With a small noise of complaint Fiona turned around to see a crowd of dull greys, blues, and browns. The Schnee and Marigold was gone. Fiona just hoped their tendency to stick to each other continued in Mantle.

"Focus, Thyme!" Fiona mumbled slapping her cheeks. Now was the perfect chance to repay them for all they've done for her. Winter didn't need to throw around stupid amounts of lien to get Fiona's supplies. May didn't need to rough up the ignorant students harassing her. She would will finally be able to _help_ her team. Fiona's ears perked up with renewed energy and she marched down the street to her first destination, "Police Academy."

It was almost comforting to be in a place with so much rules and structure. The Police Academy was the former Huntress Academy before the Great War, so there were many similarities. The biggest difference was due to the lack of funding. They didn't have hard-light lamps and banners decorating the walls but at least there were no visible signs of age.

Many students just passed by Fiona, apologizing because it was their finals were approaching and had no time. The few that did stop to talk to her held themselves very similar to Atlas Academy standards.

"For how much lien?" They'd ask again and again.

"… None," Fiona was nearly speechless every time, "I'm from Mantle, I get how hard is it. But if you could help spread the word that would be much appreciated." The police students wished her luck and took her number to share with friends. As the minutes ticked closer to an hour, Fiona's ears started falling lower and lower.

But the last one… Maybe she should have dragged Winter and May with her.

"You expect strangers to risk their lives for over a publicity stunt gone wrong for _free_?" The police student asked, towering over her with their arms crossed.

Fiona felt a snarl flinched onto her face before she could stop it. The student was only mildly surprised but did flinch at Fiona's yell, "Publicity stunt?!"

"You have two of the biggest family rivals on a team _and you,_ a Faunus," the student said. Fiona could feel her heart beating so hard in her chest it shook her body. "How about a cut of how much they're paying to make them look good? Must be a lot of lien if your still in Atlas-"

Fiona turned. She kicked open the doors and stormed down the steps in a haze. Is… is that what everyone thought she was… Thought of Winter and May?!

"Aaggh!" Fiona nearly pulled out her hair as she walked out of the gates. Then she was looking at her reflection in the screen of her Scroll. She wanted to call them, tell them about the rumors in Mantle but… knowing May, the women would run down here and beat up the student.

They… They didn't deserve that. Fiona dropped her face into her Scroll with a sigh. Fiona did think the same thing when she first met May. The rich who tried a little too hard to be nice to the point it was a little awkward.

Another rich snob wanting to look good.

Then May punched their expelled teammate in the face. The pair was very secretive so Fiona had to piece it together with cryptical clues and maybe someone forgot to lock the door to the bathroom. May was just happy to be _herself_. Fiona wasn't worried about the Schnee pretending to be fake for bonus points, she wasn't nice in the conventional way. Eventually the Faunus learned the Schnee just… didn't know how to be warm. Even her smiles towards May was guarded.

Fiona felt tears pricking her eyes again. Her hopes were as burnt as the smoke the factories put out. Winter, May. Those… idiots! If only they didn't come from rich cold families, if only everyone wasn't a shallow, mindless follower… "Why can't things be easy for _once_ in my life!" Fiona kicked a small rock, trying to calm down. She watched it bounce around until it hit a dog's nose. It yelped in surprise and the owner jumped a little too.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" She instinctively reached out for the dog but pulled her hand back to double check with the owner. She looked up… and up. A giant woman with green hair only smiled kindly down at her.

"It happens… well no. That's a first but don't worry about it," She said with a laugh. "Lil' Tank will probably forgive you with a few pets and kisses." Fiona tried not to pout and huff. Little for her… If Fiona knelt down that would make the fully grown Akbash taller than her. So she only bent over and pet their head.

"I'm sorry Tank. I'm just having a bad day." Fiona mumbled. The dog seemed to understand because they licked her hand in a possibly comforting gesture.

"Or month. I doubt things were easy after your leader's outburst."

Fiona's eyes darted back up and up to a kind and awkward smile. Slowly Fiona could feel her face heat up, ears twitching as she remembered the recording she watched earlier. Winter was constantly stopped and recognized around Atlas but they always ignored Fiona.

She was really wishing she brought her elites right about now. The panic must have been pretty obvious on Fiona's face because the giant women stepped back a little and seemed to shrink on herself.

"Sorry! It must be really weird…" The stranger mumbled, scratching the back of her head. Fiona nodded a little. How did Winter deal with it? "I'm uh, I'm Joanna Greenleaf," the giant said with a hand out stretched.

"Fiona Thyme- But, you already knew that." Fiona mumbled ears flinching down. Joanna smile calmed her nerves enough for Fiona to actually shake her hand.

"So, Ms. Thyme, what brings you back to Mantle?"

Fiona looked up, charred hope flicking back into embers. She carefully looked at Joanna. Tall, from the way her coat stretched across her shoulders and biceps she was rather built. If she's from Mantle meaning she most likely knew how to defend herself and possibly knew how to use a firearm. She _didn’t_ look like a civilian but Fiona didn’t exactly look like a huntress-in-training. Even in uniform.

And she nearly decked out a stranger for pre-judging people.

Fiona took a breath. The worst that could happen is that Joanna bad mouths her teammates, Fiona defends their honor, gets locked up for assaulting a civilian, and Winter pays bail.

"I'm looking for a substitute so me and my team can take Atlas' combative final."

Joanna looked a little surprise, eyes brows slowly raising. The thought rolled around in her head enough for them to miss the light to walk across the street.

"I… I think it'll be better if you find someone much more confident than me." Joanna said. When Fiona started deflating the women spoke quickly, "B-But I think I know a person who's willing to do it! Robyn Hill, my roommate!"

Fiona's ears perked up again, wiggling around happily as a smile grew on her face. Joanna laughed ruffling Tank's head, "Would you like to meet her? I think her shift at the Gym ends soon."

"Yes, please!" Fiona said with a small bounce. She followed Joanna across the street, small strides doubled to keep up with Joanna's longer ones. She pulled out her Scroll and sent a quick group text to meet up at the address.

The pair of elites were usually prompt with replies. Family upbringing emphasized good impersonal communication. She was a little worried when it took nearly the entire walk for May to reply.

lionflower: give us a minute

lionflower: or ten

Fiona frowned. Her steps slowed and so did Joanna's.

happywool: ??? why?????

lionflower: running. explain later

happwool: okay… @angeldust you okay?

angeldust: lmao

Winter did not use abbreviations. Fiona stopped and stared at her phone… If it wasn't May it could only mean it was a stranger. If a stranger got a hold of Winter's phone in Mantle that only meant she was pickpocketed.

"Ugh! I know I shouldn't have let those rich idiots out of my sight!" Fiona scowled. Out of _everything_ that could have been stolen, it has to be the _Schnee's_ Scroll. An apparently _unlocked_ Scroll.

"Uh… is there a problem?" Joanna asked.

"My idiot teammates got pickpocketed and the angry one is texting the thief," Fiona explained. She angled the phone up so Joanna could read it.

lionflower: WHERE ARE U?!

angeldust: u and the white one ran past me like 5 times :p

lionflower: when i get my HANDS ON U IMMA THROTTLE U

angeldust: kinky <3

angeldust: i think ill use this username as a safeword

Joanna threw her head back and laughed. "Seems pretty friendly for a thief. Have you tried asking for it back?"

Fiona frowned and stared at Joanna for a real suggestion. When the giant and her dog raised a brow Fiona sighed and looked at her Scroll.

happywool: can you please return the Scroll  
angeldust: hhmmm. Tell the cute blue to stop screaming and the white one to drop a few lien here

There was a picture with the message, taken from the rooftops and zoomed in to show May, red in the face and hunched over her Scroll. Winter was standing at her side, eyes scanning the crowd for the thief and posed to run after them. An arrow was drawn to an alley on the opposite side of the camera.

lionflower: CHEATER

angeldust: :p

lionflower: Fine. We'll be at the location soon Fiona. -Winter

Fiona tried not to laugh. It was rather obvious who it was from the grammar alone. The sheep Faunus nearly screamed when a heavy hand patted her shoulder. She looked up at Joanna who gave a thumbs up. Fiona… may have forgotten she was following her to meet a potential fourth member.

"See? Asking nicely works wonders," Joanna said.

"I think my teammates were extorted," Fiona mumbled following the giant women and her giant dog again.

Joanna shrugged, "The information on that Scroll is probably worth a lot more than pocket change." Fiona nodded but couldn't help the frown on her face.

A thief got hands on a _Schnee's_ Scroll and just… hand it over? It couldn't be that easy. There had to be a trick but- Ugh. Fiona ruffled her curly hair. Focus on the current problem! Subtitute teammate. May and Winter were adults who should have listened to her! They can deal with it- are dealing with it!

Joanna cleared her throat. Fiona blushed, remembering she was in the middle of a busy Mantle street and shoved her hands into her pocket.

"So… Which one is the angry one?" Joanna asked. "May or Winter?"

"To be honest… they're both pretty hot headed," Fiona admitted. She winced, "But at least Winter thinks first, usually," She added the last part after remembering Winter's speech. "You think that'd be a deal breaker with your friend?"

"Robyn is… I think they'll get along." Joanna winced at her own words, "Eventually? Robyn can't be worse with what you've already dealt with." Fiona frowned and glanced at her Scroll.

angeldust: Scroll received. No sign of target. Moving to next location.

Fiona already decided to deal with the racism if it meant May and Winter they still had a chance of passing their finals.

May and Winter would physically disagree.

The Gym was… a retrofitted speakeasy or just a very large basement. Paper targets were hanging along the backwall and donated chairs and tables were scattered closer to the counter and stage. Fiona ran up to her teammates loitering by the entrance.

May's chest was heaving, face a little flush from her run. Winter was a little out of breath but double checking everything on her Scroll. From her rather calm and a little shocked expression, everything seemed to be untouched.

"So… does the princess still need protecting?" Fiona said with a rare smirk aimed up at Winter. May snorted, too tired to hide the laugh while Winter only stared down at her. A little too tired to play angry but still not sure how to laugh.

Joanna wandered to the bar, handing Tank's leash to another person in exchange for a handful of lien. Then she exchanged a few words with the plantium blond barista with a gesture towards Fiona and her teammates.

Fiona quickly averted her eyes, hoping her staring wasn't too obvious. She looked up at Winter and tilted her head, "Everything good?"

"To my knowledge, yes," Winter said with a frown. "The thief only had a few minutes with my phone, not enough time to bypass the security checks for more sensitive information."

"That's good," Fiona said. She bit her lip a little scared to ask the next question. "How much lien did you lose?"

Winter gave a rare and extremely small smile. "Me? None. My father's company on the other hand…"

Fiona sighed. She really wish these rich girls were a little more careful. But hopefully the thief wouldn't need to steal, at least for a little while.

"Fiona! Uh… Ms. Marigold. Schnee, ma'am…" Joanna mumbled. Fiona gave the large women a smile. It was awkwardly adorable how she tried to shrink herself. She didn't seem to know how to act with the Atlas elites either. Instead she stepped behind the barista.

Fiona stepped in front, trying to smooth things over with the gentle giant. May and Winter could be rather intimidating alone but it seemed to triple when the pair was together. "Everyone, meet Joanna Greenleaf and Robyn Hill?" Fiona asked.

"Correct, lambchop," The barista with violet eyes and two moles smiled.

Fiona blinked at the nickname. It wasn't said with malice but after all the harassment any animal puns stung a little. Fiona could deal with it, her teammates on the other hand… Fiona quickly looked at Winter and May. The overprotective idiots shifted, just half a step in front of Fiona with vicious scowls up at the women.

Joanna groaned, elbowing Robyn a little hard. Robyn only shrugged it off and tried to diffuse it with a smile, "What? It's a compliment, she looks cute enough to eat."

Now May took a full stepped forward. Fiona tried to grab her and had to push Winter away to do so. May stopped her advance but Fiona could feel the light shiver of rage.

"Was that supposed to be a pick up line?" May asked. Voice sharp and pointed like the rapiers Winter wields.

Robyn crossed her arms, that easy but arrogant smile finally dropping, "I'm gonna have to say no. My pickup lines usually work."

"Robyn…" Joanna hissed under her breath, "You recognize them don't you? The team that got their fourth member expelled after winning the tournament?"

"Of course I do!" Robyn waved off Joanna's concern again. That easy and arrogant smile returned. It fanned Winter and May's anger a little more. "What they don't realize is they're looking for their only option."

"An entire city full of people and _you’re_ the only option?" Winter said with a scoff. Somehow the Schnee manage to look down at the taller women, something about the power and confidence she had made her seem bigger. "I'd rather have someone smart enough to know the difference between confidence and foolishness."

"How about someone humble enough to apologize and to admit their wrong?" Robyn quickly said.

"An apology doesn't matter if we don't give a shit about what you think," May quickly stepped in again. The first line of define like always. Fiona sighed and shoved her way to the front, physically pushing back her elites. "Fiona! This bitch-"

"Ouch. Names, liontail."

"You're not helping!" Joanna and Fiona scolded. Robyn flinched a little but did relent and step back to deescalate the situation. Fiona pushed her teammates back a little more for good measure. "She's right," Fiona said.

"We only spent an hour asking around," Winter argued. She then closed her eyes, trying to hide a sliver of shame and embarrassment. "Admittedly… _some_ of those minutes were spent chasing a thief around…"

"And we're gonna have to spend a few days to convince Ironwood to give a civilian a pass." Fiona gently argued. "Ignorance and bad habits doesn't make someone a bad person."

At that the tension finally melted from Winter and May. The rich girls grumbled and fumed. "Only a fool would limit their options," Winter pressed again.

"Alright, we'll spend a few more hours looking around but we _need_ to find someone so we can start training." Fiona said. It took a few seconds for the hot heads to see reason but they eventually gave in and nodded. Fiona and her teammates walked up to Robyn and Joanna.

"We're keeping our options open. We'll give you two a call if we need to ask you a few questions," Fiona said.

Joanna looked a little panicked. "But I said I'm not-"

Robyn clapped her hand on Joanna's back, "Give yourself more credit, Jo! You're just as skilled as I am."

"Hopefully it's enough," May grumbled under her breath. "We just need you to pass. Other students will probably want to fill in the fourth spot once this entire thing blows over."

"Ideally," Winter agreed quietly.

A tense star down passed between the three. For a Mantle Rat against two Atlas Elites, Robyn didn't budge. She held her chin high and matched their arrogant stares.

"Do all _Atlesians_ suck at making friends?" Robyn quipped.

Before May or Winter could respond Fiona started pushing them to the entrance. May grumbled and fumed, Winter simmered in silence. Under the loud the bustling city, Fiona barely heard Joanna scold her roommate.

"This is your best shot at getting into Atlas Academy! It's literally handed to you on a platter Robyn."

"I know but it's never this easy!"

"We're from Mantle. It's _never_ easy so stop making problems."

Fiona frowned staring at the backs of Winter and May. She dealt with their arrogant ass for two years and ended up loving them. Having a Mantle version of the two might be nice… or it might drive her crazy.


	2. the lion and her stupid knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't steal from two of Atlas' elites and get away with it. May blows some steam and the trio returns to Mantle to find the Thief. They learn a little more about the city below.
> 
> Tags: masturbation, sexual tension, temperature play, one-sided pining, trans female character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit 6/30/20: expanded May's stress relief scene. if your rereading search //
> 
> Oh yeah i forgot to mention I'm alternating between May and Fiona's perspective for MAXIMUM GAY THIRST! speaking of thirst.... hmmm... *eyes rating* HHMMMM...

This wasn’t a real spar. If it was a real spar she wouldn’t have gotten those two hits in. She would be thrown to a mat every second she could breath. Instead Fiona’s eyes were unfocused, dodging her fist like she was weaving through a crowd. May might have been in more scraps but in a _real_ fight, Fiona was their brawler.  


But she was distracted and May still couldn’t win.  


May threw her head back and _screamed_ before just lounging at Fiona, “Aargh!” The Marigold had the element of surprise for half a second. Fiona gasped, her tiny body moving purely on muscle memory. May felt strong arms wrap around her before she felt the mat again.  


Fiona sat atop May’s hips, blinking down at her in surprise. One, two, almost three seconds pass before a smile broke out onto her face and she threw her head back laughing.  


It was a laugh she hadn’t heard in weeks. The one that caused her entire body to shake and ears to flutter and twitch. Whenever Fiona couldn’t breathe she’d get a crinkle in her nose and she’d snort for breath.  


May rolled her eyes and held Fiona’s hips so she wouldn’t fall on her face. They did twitch with the urge to shove Fiona to the mat. Though… her laugh was too relaxing. Hearing it melted all the fight and frustration from the past month.  


“What in the Brother’s name were you thinking?” Fiona asked wiping away a few tears.  


“I wasn’t…” May grumbled with a small pout. She was content to watch… fair skin with a soft blush… Enough sweat to softly glow in the light. Both Fiona and Winter had white hair- Nope! No, no! May grunted a little, pushing Fiona off her hips and to her waist.  


Fiona snorted and giggled. It took a few more seconds, more like a minute really, for the little sheep to calm down.  


“Nice to see you two being productive…”

“Gah!” May jumped and nearly threw Fiona off. The little scrapper was quick to adjust and kept May’s back firmly on the floor, even if they both turned to the door. Their stupidly attractive leader watched long enough to make herself comfortable against the door frame.  


“Salutations!” Fiona said with a grin. Instead of a cool professional response, smart ass comment, or critique about May’s performance there was a long almost squinting stare.  


Right where May’s hands rested on Fiona’s hips. The Marigold felt her heart in her throat while Fiona took one glance at her face and giggled. A smile too innocent flashed across her face for a moment. _Wicked._ May was sure she was actually a wolf pretnding to be a sheep because the way Fiona turned back to Winter screamed trouble.  


“What? Jealous another girl is on top your partner?”  


FIONA! May tensed trying to keep the scream internal. Okay. This is almost fine. May’s heart lived her in her throat now. She’ll never be able to speak another word to Winter-  


“I would be if she wasn’t so easy.”  


“Bitch!” This… rude, arrogant Schnee! May tried to throw Fiona off her but failed. In four of those long strides, Winter was nearly hovering directly over May. If her gold eyes wandered below her skirt it was Winter’s stupid positioning. May glared extra hard to make it look like her face was heated from anger rather than anything else. “Say that to my face, Schnee!”  


Winter and Fiona glanced at each other. May swallowed her heart back down to her chest. During her first year she was sure the white hair gave these two telepathic powers.  


Sure enough they moved in sync. Fiona sliding down her waist to sit back on her hips, giving enough room for Winter’s knee-  


“Ow!” May winced. Winter’s knee dropped _hard_ between her breast and she bent down. Schnee and Marigold face to face.  


"I would be jealous if _you weren’t so easy."_ Winter said.  


And there’s goes her heart again. Hard and fast, burning in her ears and… And the blood followed the warm pressure that slide onto her hips… further down. Winter’s words, that fucking cocky voice, felt like ice burning in her viens. Her body felt hot, too hot and throbbing- Shit!  


Winter instantly recognize the hint of panic. She easily picked Fiona off her hips and stood up. May quickly got up, pulling her tucked shirt completely free from her belt and skirt, hoping it would be enough to hide her the growing tent. She loosen the tie, hoping to breath easier.  


“Whatever… assholes,” May grumbled and huffed, arms crossed and turned away from them. Fiona giggled when she tried to stand in front of May for a conversation, the Marigold bolted. “I call shower!”  


“No fair! I won!” Fiona called out. Despite her short legs she was still faster. Not as fast as Winter but enough to give May a good sprint to the door way.  


“Actually, Fiona,” Winter called out. Fiona just stopped shy of the door, letting May take over and dash out. “About Ms. Hill…” Goddess thank her sexy leader… Damnit!  


The second year dorms were almost completely empty but May activated her semblance anyway. Her luck was… rather interesting today. Being straddle by two _very_ attractive girls wasn’t necessarily _bad_ luck. Definitely not ideal considering she lived with them and spent nearly every waking moment with them. May slammed her Scroll against the lock to their dorms and was under the shower in minutes.

//

May growled back pressed again the cool tiles. Water cooling her front and… and sliding down and down. She took a gasping breath, cock twitching the water slide down her head and shaft. Over a year of frequent cold rendered the method useless.  


More so because it just reminded her of Winter’s skin, sometimes so cool and cold she could feel it through the thick layers of their uniform…  


Especially when Winter straddles her.  


When her hand pressed firmly on her chest.  


A low throb in her entire body had her dick pulsing. Red and angry and fully erect and leaking. Winter was her best friend… Not a unnamed women on a street or actress. Winter Schnee was her leader and partner. Family rival…  


_You might be gold but you’ll always be under me._  


Her fucking childhood crush.  


May had a clasp tight around her mouth. Trying to stop the whimper and moans as she thought about their… fight this morning. Because they were rivals. May thought about the words and punches. Their worries because they were partners. Not… Winter’s cool weight across her hips. The angry eyes and lips so damn close-  


“Fuck…” May gasp through her fingers. With her eyes closed she could replace the cold running water with Winter’s fingertips, slipping from her lips, to her throat. Every inch stroked the fire in her veins and that just pooled in her throbbing member. “Winter…” May gasp and arched. Down, and down selfish Schnee hands would go. Pressing firmly over her heart, beating so fast May’s body and cock. Every beat another drop of precum that left hot trails down her shaft.  


May was on the verge of tears. Winter Schnee. Family rival. Childhood friend. Partner. Leader.  


_You are so easy._ Winter _fucking_ Schnee would breath into her ear. May heard herself choked on a sob and her will crumbled. Of-fucking-course she was weak under _her Schnee._ May’s free hand clawed a path down her abdomen, other hand barely muffling a groan.  


The burning reminded her of Fiona just minutes before. The _motion_ , the _weight,_ of her shifting from her waist to her hips. It was everything she needed. Something _on her_ and moving. May whined, her brain carrying the heat lower and lower. Her dick begging to be touched and leaking enough slick the shower couldn’t wash it off. Hot. Wet.  


For a moment it was Fiona grinding against her and Winter toying with them both with a faux bored expression.  


No… No. May gasped and opened her eyes. She couldn’t, Fi was her teammate. Sweet, kind, adorable lil’ Fiona with white fluffy hair. Fuck she shouldn’t even be thinking about Winter and her damn slender hands on her… But Schnee’s always get what they want.  


“D-Damn it Schnee,” May said. Her hand finally clawing down to the corner of her hips and thighs. Winter wouldn’t be sweet and kind to her, at least never directly. Her cold hands would ignore nearly seven pleading inches, clawing and massaging the area around the base. May threw her head back. Behind closed eyes she saw that arrogant Schnee smirk. She wouldn’t beg… not even alone in the shower. Not even as- “Fuck…” as a thick stream of cool water and hot precum slid between her balls.  


Winter’s light clawing changed into a firm grib around them. Blue eyes watching firm sacks twitch, completely unsempathetic to May’s whines and moans. A soft massage almost transformed the light shining in her eyes into stars. “Just… just a little more.” May whispered. She closed her eyes and suddenly Winter was pressed against her. Breast to breast, wicked mouth leaving bites May wish would stay. Winter’s laugh would ice it down before trailing lower to May’s breast. Selfish blue eyes pinned May to the shower wall. Her tongue slowly swirling around her nipple. It made May’s back arch and whine, pleasure squeezing around her heart before shooting lower. But that was just a distraction.  


“Winter!” May nearly screamed as suddenly cool fingers wrapped around her head. Winter laughed again, looking up to watch May’s face twist in agony. She didn’t jerk her off right away. No, she wouldn’t be so kind to the Marigold. Instead Winter pushed the hard dick against May’s stomach and rubbed. It wasn’t suppose to be pleasurable but it had May moaning and bucking into the touch. Winter toyed with her just enough to gathering the precum on her fingers and pawm. Enough to get her partner and childhood friend _crying_ when she pulled away. “Please, Win!”  


Finally satified Winter gave a low hum. A firm suck around May’s nipple and a _tight thrust down_. May couldn’t barely keep her eyes open but Winter slowed down everytime she closed them for too long. So she stared down at her partner and leader, flushed in the face as her cheeks hallowed with a vicious suck on her nipple, throat and jaw flexing as Winter flicked the sensitive nub with tongue or grass it with her teeth. The Schnee played her like the violin, drawing out sounds with her mouth and hands.  


Like always her control _snapped._ Precum slicking her hand and making every desperate _hard_ thrust into Winter’s hand easier. Easy… Only with her Schnee. Her damned best friend with a wicked mouth and brilliant pride. May rolled her hips into each downward stroke, chasing the heat in her gut. Growing more desperate and out of control she nearly fell. Winter shift enough to catch her and moan loudly in her ear. Though the rythmic stroking around her cock she could feel how wet Winter was on her thigh. She could feel her _partner_ panting against her chest. May grabbed Winter’s shoulder and ass, pressing her down harder on her thigh.  


“M-May!” Winter moaned. Her hand faltered but it didn’t mater. May bucked her hips in time with Winter’s thrust. Fuck, feeling her wet all over, hot and grinding down on her…

Her orgasm took her by surprise. The ringing of Winter’s name and her own voice brought her out of the haze. Everywhere she imagined Winter was, her chest her thigh, felt far too warm. The useless hand hovering over May’s mouth slipped down to her chest, cold fingers rolling her heated nipples.  


“Winter… damn it,” May rolled her head back, hand and hips drawing out the orgasm as much as possible. She closed her eyes again.  


Skin so fair a light tussle got those breast heaving and blushing. Blue eyes that kept finding hers throughout the years. Hard and even voice, somehow warm against May’s cheek as they strolled through Mantle earlier that day. Passing a warm drink between each other, lingering touches. A rare laugh that had May’s heart trapped in somewhere beyond best friends.  


_Is that all you got, Marigold?_ Winter would taunt after she’s spent and shaking. May whimpered legs sliding out from under her. She gasp at the new cool tiles, back arching as Winter’s hand wouldn’t stop after just one release. How could she when her poor partner’s dick was still hard and throbbing?  


May closed her eyes again. The hand on her chest tugging and pinching harder. Clawing bright red paths across down to her abs. Water followed and May could imagine Winter’s tongue icing down the pain. The hand around her cock was lighter, contrast making her head _swim._  


May whimpered as her thumb ran over the slit on her head. She jerked, oversensitive but Winter’s touches adapted, light and cool skin almost soothing. _Another round May. You can do it._ Her leader said. Everytime May blinked she imagined Winter’s breath fanning across her cheeks and lips brushing her ear. Her body twitched, another pass over her head made her toes curl.  


May made sure to pay attention to the coil low in gut. To her surroundings and the sounds her volume but hearing her own pathetic needy whimpers didn’t help. She bite her lip as her mind continue to snip out their moments together and reconnect them for her fantasy.  


Winter licking her lips. Intense eyes on her. _Fuck, May._ The Marigold could only whimpered. How was she gonna spar with Winter now? _Good. I think that deserves a treat._  


“Winter…” May moaned softly. A thumb tracing the ridge stole her breath. Fingers around her balls, massaging along the path the water and cum left… May stiffen, body boiling until it finally spilled over. She clenched her jaw tight, the light above her splitting into stars as her hands continued the soft massage on her head and sack. It was a softer orgasm but her heart still stuttered and the heat and need kept her hips rolling. She tried to keep her eyes open but they slipped close as the end, body arching off the tiles to meet the water. In her head it felt like Winter’s light kisses.

//

May spent the rest of her shower cleaning herself in a in a daze. She’d like to imagine Winter kissing her neck and following the scratches that had disappeared with some Aura. From… bad communication she knew Winter was a rather rough lover but did she cuddle with her one night stands or toss them out the second they were dressed? Did she save the softer stuff for the nights she spent away from their dorms-  


Jealousy spiked through her. May grit her teeth scrubbing hard at her arms. Thankfully Winter’s one night stands have… completely stopped? Months before that corny but nice speech. May blinked and mused over it a few seconds before finally shutting the water off.  


Due to her family name, Winter was _really fucking_ picky with the people she’d take to bed but remembering recent years… it was a little weird. A good best friend would ask about each other’s sex, or lack of sex life right? But Winter never really asked about May’s so…  


“Ah shit…” May reached for her towel but grasp empty air. She _was not_ that desperate for release… She wasn’t _that easy,_ stupid Schnee. May rung out her long hair as best as possible. She wasn’t sure how long she spent in the shower but hopefully no one was around to hear her scream Winter’s name, mid orgasm. May groaned into her hands. She really… did that. It wasn’t the first time she fantaized about her best friend but it was the first time she completely lost it and screamed.  


May peek her head out of the shower room and looked around their bathroom. Clear. The toiler room was empty too.  


“Hello! Anyone home, I forgot my towel again!” May yelled through the door. Hearing nothing, May slid the door enough to poke her head through.  


Fiona’s pajamas was still tossed onto her bed. May’s new scarf was dangling on her bed above Winter’s bunk. A small assortment of random crap was scattered on last unoccupied bed.  


“Thank the Goddess for small miracles,” May mumbled stepped into their shared living space. Unfortunately her miracles seemed to be rather short. May only managed to wrap her hair in a towel before their door hissed open. May yelped, a blue translucent wall of Aura hiding her from her mildly shocked teammates.  


Winter might have been the first to recover but Fiona was louder. Stupid brat brought her fingers to her lips and whistled. "Whoo! Come on May, show us that _gold!"_ Stupid… May grit her teeth, tempted to throw her towl at Fiona’s dumb grin.  


But an… odd look flickered over Winter’s face. May’s foggy post orgasm brain only told her it wasn’t disgust.  


So on a whim May quickly slipped some boyshorts on and pulled the towel to drape tastefully- she double checked, over her shoulders and chest. May had enough reason and blood the right head to release she probably shouldn’t do this. But the high was just _desperate_ to see any flush across Winter’s cheeks. May dropped her _Invisibility Field_.  


Fiona yelped, eyes quickly darting from May’s chest up to her smirk, down to her developing abs thought it could have gotten stuck on her chest for a split second. Winter’s eyes locked onto May’s gold ones, so quick it looked a little panicked.  


"I- I was _joking!"_ Fiona turned a brilliant shade of red and she dived onto the nearest bed with her hands over her face. Winter’s bed.  


May laughed a little, watching Winter observe her perfectly made bed become undone by a flailing sheep. The laugh caught in her throat a little when those cool eyes cut back to her.  


Of course Winter smirked, not backing down from a challenge. “Nothing I haven’t seen-”  


“Or fucked,” May added quickly.  


“B-before,” The words were already coming out of her mouth but the Schnee wasn’t prepared for the very true addition. With a sigh and a huff she turned to her bed, slapping Fiona’s feet off her bed and dropping down next to her. May counted that as a victory and her heart did little flips.  


“Oh my god… If I end up… doing anything- Anything _weird_ in my sleep it’s because of you two!”  


Winter and May exchange a glance and sneered. “We’re honored,” May drawled. She laughed when Fiona threw a pillow at her face.  


“Aren’t you sweaty and gross?” Winter asked with a frown. “Stop rolling around my bed and shower.”  


"Yes, _ma’am,"_ Fiona said with a little breathless note. Another pillow was launched at Winter. May laughed, watching blushing ears flick back towards her even if Fiona kept her head turned away. The tiny huntress flipped her off before locking the shower room door behind her.  


May turned around. Drying chest of the droplets that fell from her wet hair before slipping on a shirt-  


“And bra. We’re heading back to Mantle,” Winter said.  


May groaned and threw her sleeping shirt onto her bunk, “Why? I thought we were gonna _call_ that Hill girl.”  


“Small adjustment. Silvio Watts tried to find the thief on the cameras.”  


That caught May’s attention. She fasten the front clip of her bra and was about to turn around when she realized… she was in front of the dressers. Which had a large mirror attached to them. When May checked Winter’s reflection she nearly screamed.  


The women was not on her bed like she expected but directly behind her. Winter rolled her eyes and wrapped the a fresh towel around May’s hair, trying to squeeze as much water out without ruffling and damaging it.  


“Honestly you two…” Winter said with mild annoyance laced with more amusement.  


“You’re whiter and quieter than a ghost! You’re lucky I didn’t drop dead!” May said. Her heart felt ready to give out for all the things it went through today. Mostly the two orgasms. The Marigold playfully shoved the Schnee. Winter barely budged. It wasn’t fair, a feminine body every magazine want with the muscles every soldier dreams of. May sat on the dresser and talked to the Winter’s reflections. “Sorry, back to using a teenager for illegal bullshit.”  


“He contacted me and as Dr. Watt’s assistant he does have clearance to-”  


“Gray legal bullshit,” May rolled her eyes and grabbed her brush. She ignored the white strands of hair in it and shoved it into Winter’s hand. She didn’t even scoff. May doubt Winter was actually aware she started to comb her hair. It was one of their habits they carried into Atlas Academy. “The thief? Silvio found them?”  


“No.” Winter frowned. May carefully watched her. Winter acts like a cool heartless Schnee but her anger melted through that carefully built image. May loved Winter’s habit of licking her lips before they pulled down in a frown. “He couldn’t even find _us._ It was a sloppy cut but enough to completely hide them.”  


“That’s… bad,” May said with her breath catching when those cool fingers dragged a little too long on her skull, brushing down the back of her neck. May almost missed the quirk of Winter’s lips and the frown seemed to deepen as to compensate for it.  


“Fiona thinks it would be a good chance to get to know Hill while we look for clues. She is a local to the area…” Winter mumbled. Instead of going for the usual wrap, Winter started to braid May’s hair. It was a loose braid and quick thanks to all the years practicing on Weiss’ hair. “Please, if you insist on keep your hair long, take better care for it.”  


“Why? I got you around to do it for me.”  


“Will I be around?” Winter asked. It was a simple question, in a flat tone but the look Winter’s reflection gave her was… loud and heavy. May turned around just as Winter finished, but the Schnee had closed her eyes and undid her the pin keeping that tight bun under control.  


Without any prompting the two adjusted. Winter settled to stand with her back against the dresser and between May’s legs. May didn’t grab the _Schnee’s_ brush just yet. Instead she ran her hands through silky white hair, finding more pins and general massaging her scalp.  


Winter fought it at first, like alway. Then gradually gave in, like always. The sigh was… far too breathily for post orgasm May. Right now she loved her refectory period. They continued in silence for a few moments. May just admiring Winter’s hair and how it felt like feathers through the thin layer of Aura. Then a _moan_ slipped from Winter, May froze. Her hands had wandered a little lower than usual, working at the tense muscles in Winter’s neck.  


“Sorry-”  


“For stopping,” Winter cut playfully. Such a Schnee. May snorted and her hands worked with more confidence. Thankfully Winter controlled her reaction a little better but couldn’t completely relax. May leaned to the side a little and Winter turned to meet her questioning gaze. “Ironwood is heavily against Hill,” Winter explained.  


When the trio returned to the Academy, Winter managed to get a meeting with the General. Fiona and May killed time with a small sparring match to work out the day’s frustration.  


May closed her eyes. She took a deep breath to slip into work mode. No horny thoughts… no horny thoughts. Don’t think about how nice Winter feels and how easy it would be to kiss her during this routine every morning and night. Just… be natural.  


“Then what’s the point?” May finally asked when she composed herself. Her hands were back in Winter’s hair, checking for any knots before grabbing Winter’s brush and working it through her hair.  


“Because against isn’t flat out rejection.” Winter said. “And Fiona picked her… It’s her consequence to face, as her friend I can only help her if she falls.”  


“Goddess,” May snorted and sneered. “Do you _hear_ how corny you are sometimes? Like those knights in the books we used to read.”  


“You love it, _princess_.”  


“Ugh!” A hot blush quickly settled across May’s face. “Braid your own hair, you brat!”  


Winter laughed softly. It was deeper than normal, like the laugh during their walk around Mantle. That alone kept May seated but Winter adjusted her position to block her in. May also noted it their bodies were were nearly pressed together. Nearly against May’s bra covered torso. No horny thoughts, no horny thoughts about your _best friend._  


“I braided yours, you owe me.”  


“I knew you could never trust a Schnee with a freebie,” May said with a theatrical sigh. Winter threw her a smirk. It almost slipped into a smile when May’s fingers combed through her hair and massaged her scalp again. “Any style you want for thief hunting?”  


“Loose. The bun gave me a small headache.”  


“I notice,” May sneered. She deliberately pushed her fingers deep into the base of Winter’s skull. And… May licked her lips. Whatever higher power decided to torture her today made Winter’s reaction worth it.  


A hot flush quickly spread across her face, eyes rolling back as a moan slipped from those lips. She could feel Winter’s body shiver as her legs nearly gave out. May’s hands stilled enough for Winter to recover. Blue eyes fluttered open. A little dazed. Still there was enough conscious though for a glare and haughty pout.  


May was too surprised for impure thoughts. For once May didn’t know what to do with Winter. Like the Schnee she was, her blue eyes demanded… something.  


“I… I’ll promise to give you a proper massage later?” May mumbled. Her voice was higher than she’d like, possibly shaking even.  


Winter blinked one, twice and slowly she was back to normal. Meaning all the touches- er, massages May had slipped in was meaningless.  


“Hm… a suitable apology,” Winter said. Maybe she wasn’t back to normal because her voice was… off. Slow and slurred with something heated.  


Their usual routine continued in silence, awkwardly comfortable as the massages left Winter unusually docile yet intense while May’s post orgasm mind was still a little numb. Thankfully it was short, Fiona’s dripping curls and blushing face poked out from the bathroom.  


“Um… I forgot my towel and clothes,” Fiona said a little meekly. May finished the braid so Winter could walk off and handed Fiona her towel. Fiona frowned blinking up at her leader. “You okay?”  


“Stressed.”  


Fiona pouted and slipped out of the bathroom as soon as the towel was secure around the small form. Don’t test the refractory period, no honry thoughts. Thankfully Fiona’s smart ass distracted May, “That excuse works with me because I’m normal. You’re _always_ stressed,” She said. May snorted and laughed. She tried to choke it down when Winter whipped a glare at her.  


“Get dressed. We’re meeting Hill and Greenleaf within the hour.”  


“Bad deflect but alright,” Fiona said slipping past Winter with a worried look to grab some clothes from her drawer. “Your family name won’t stop you from getting a cold and we’re heading down _at night_.”  


“I’ll be sure to glare extra hard into the empty air,” Winter deadpanned. Fiona and May shared a glance and giggled.  


Fiona wasn’t that fussy about what the elites wore this time. Possibly because _it was that fucking cold_. May huddled into several layers shoved her gloved hands deeper into her pockets. Winter glanced at her and adjusted the red scarf she bought earlier.  


“I’ll get you a thicker one later,” Winter said.  


“Don’t bother. I’m never coming down here again,” May grumbled. Then glared at her partner. “How aren’t you freezing?”  


“Maybe there’s something in a name after all-”  


“Ow!” Winter and May, but mostly May, yelped when Fiona kicked them into each other. “Fi, what the hell!” May complained, rubbing her face. It wasn’t a collision kiss like in the movies, fuck it wasn’t a kiss it was a damn headbutt. No wonder Winter was so stubborn, her skull was thicker than steel.  


“The sooner you two stop complaining the sooner we’ll reach Robyn and Joanna’s place!” Fiona said. She was buddle up just as much as May. Her damp hair and ears weren’t ideal in this temperature even with their protective Aura. Fiona shivered, holding herself tightly.  


With a small apologetic look Winter tugged a little on the red scarf. May frowned and pouted for a second, trying to savior the warmth as long as possible. Then she nodded. The Schnee took the scarf and wrapped Fiona’s head with it, being careful with the ears. May shivered at the cold wind but it was worth Fiona’s happy smile as she snuggled, nice and warm.  


Mantle was very different at night. Without the sun and crowds of people, the wind felt especially sharp. It reminded May of those old horror films and it caused the hair on the back of her neck to rise like she was a kid watching them too. At the very least they weren’t the only one on the streets but the Faunus bystanders did give them a weary glance.  


A few minutes of walking and… they reached an abandoned building. Fiona frowned and double checked the address Robyn sent and several GPS apps. Everything matched up.  


“We are _not_ taking in a squatter,” Winter scowled, arms crossed.  


“No…” Fiona ignored the comment. Loosen the scarf warming her ears, letting them flick around in alarm. May and Winter toss each other worried glances. “This isn’t right…” Fiona mumbled.  


The sheep video called Robyn who answered near immediately. Sure enough the background didn’t match the apartment in front of them. There was light and it looked warm from the tank top Robyn was wearing, the wallpaper had seen better days but it wasn’t a dark abandoned building  


“Uh… we might be lost,” Fiona told her.  


“No shit, that’s one of the worst parts of the sector, lambchop.” Robyn said quickly. May scowled at the nickname but… upon a closer look around it felt a little more accurate. It almost did feel like she’d be eaten, with the way the old street lights flickered and shadows crawled under the moonlight. "Why are you there and why are you still _standing around?"_  


“We’re huntresses,” May scoffed, “We can handle some people-”  


“No, liontail!” The rising urgency in Robyn’s voice and actions raised alarms. Off screen Joanna called her name and tossed her a shirt and coat. Fiona passed the Scroll to Winter, her sharp Faunus eyes looking down every dark alleyway around them. “It’s Grimm. A Giest has been in that area for weeks now.”  


May stood next to Winter now. That wasn’t right. They would have heard about it, the news and media would be all over a scandal like this.  


“Weeks?” Winter scowled. She glared at the screen as Robyn mounted a crossbow to her wrist. “There’s no way General Ironwood would allow-”  


“Giest, snowflake.” Robyn repeated. “Without proof the police can’t file a claim for the military to investigate and soldier’s only check what’s on their radar.”  


“Our defenses should have-” Winter tried again but this time Fiona gently interrupted her.  


“She’s right,” Fiona said. She looked back up at the elites with begging eyes and lowered ears. Scared and begging, May both loved and hate that look. “Grimm slip past sometimes and… and the system is slow.”  


May and Winter looked at each other. Conflict and disbelieve slowly growing into caution and alarm. Robyn was a rude ass stranger. Fiona was their teammate. With a firm nod they looked at Fiona for her lead.  


“Mantle is your home,” Winter said.  


Fiona looked a little startled but nodded. “Winter, get us to higher ground.”  


“Understood.” With a flick of her wrist Winter summoned her white _Glyphs_ on a nearby, sturdier, building. May was the first, running up the walls and ignoring her burning limbs. Maybe two orgasms after a spar _and_ a day of wandering Mantle wasn’t a good idea.  


May’s eyes might be yellow but they lacked a cat’s night vision. Still she did her best to scan the area for the Giest as her team ran up the _Glyph_ path. Winter was next and Fiona was last.  


The trio regrouped around their leader and the Scroll, “Well… now’s a good time to show us what your made of Hill,” Fiona mumbled.  


“Oh, I’ll do more than show, lambchop,” Robyn said with a grin that showed a little too much teeth brandishing the sharp wings of her wrist mounted crossbow. May made a noise of disgust and ended the call, making Fiona sputter in some surprise.  


“That’s rude!”  


“Her flirting is gross. I don’t like her.” May said with her arms crossed.  


Fiona sighed and stood her ground. Her eyes just shy from glaring back. “I think I realized why I never got laid. You two scare everyone away.”  


“Don’t fuck weak cowards,” May said, “Problem solved.”  


“By the Brothers…” Fiona smiled and rolled her eyes. “You know, _technically_ Robyn meets those requirements.”  


“What requirements?”  


“Ah!” Fiona screamed and May screamed because Fiona screamed. Winter barely jumped. She turned around, hands reaching for the hilts of her rapiers but only grasped air. Joanna and Robyn blinked in surprised, the pair holding up their hands.  


“Woah, there lamb… Fiona.” Robyn said.  


May glance and did a double take at Fiona. The nice thing about _Absorption Matter_ was that Fiona was never unarmed but the military issued shotgun was a little surprising. Fiona took a deep breath and lowered it.  


“Don’t scare me! How did you two find us so fast.”  


“… Winter sent us your location and we actually live nearby.”  


“I did no such thing.” Winter scowled. They all compared Scrolls… Sure enough the address was sent to Robyn and Joanna, from her phone.  


“Guys… I’m started to get creeped out here!” Fiona admitted. She huddled to the nearest person, May. May sighed and threw an arm around her. “The Faunus always die first in the movies!”  


“This isn’t a movie,” May mumbled. She tried to comfort Fiona by rubbing her arm. There was one other possibility. May gave Winter a firm frown, “That Watt’s kid isn’t fucking with us, is he?”  


Winter blinked, the most surprise expression she’d make in front of strangers. She looked at her Scroll with a frown, “I don’t… believe so. He was rather upset when he couldn’t find the thief.”  


“Does it matter now?” Robyn asked. The annoyance caught their attention and there was a sense of urgency coming from the two Mantle Rats. Joanna was on high alert, grip firm around the crossbow staff. The arrogant flirt from the Gym was gone. Robyn checked her crossbow once more and with a flex of her hand it loaded a bolt from the tail. May liked this angry professional Robyn a lot more. “We got three almost fully fledged huntresses here. We can finally do something about the Giest.”  


“So we bait it,” Fiona agreed. She pushed the women comforting her forward, “Thank you for volunteering, Marigold!”  


“What! Why me?!” May said. She stumbled a few steps, legs still a little weak from her orgasm not even an hour ago.  


“Because you’re not exactly the happiest person here,” Fiona reasoned. Winter laughed softly. She tried to hide it with behind a fight and a caught but the blush gave her away. It deepened a little when Robyn and Joanna sneered. “Plus you have the highest chance of getting away with your semblance and Winter.”  


“And Winter what?” May said.  


“Nothing. You have Winter,” Fiona said with shrug. Winter smirked and raised a brow, looking down at her through long lashes. May scowled up at her stupid face. She wished she consider being shorter than Winter a downside to the hormones.  


“Don’t worry _princess_ ,” The Schnee taunted the Marigold, “I got your back.”  


“Fuck you.” The words spilled from May’s mouth out of habit, just as she remembered screaming Winter’s name in the shower. She glared even harder, trying to pass her blush off as something else.  


“Is that a promise?”  


“Ugh!” May threw up her hands and walked off before her angry composure could completely break. “There’s no winning with you _Schnees_.”  


“Define winning!” Robyn yelled after her with a laugh. May could barely pretend to be mad. She did flip off the Hill girl and her partner before dropping back down to the streets. She walked aimlessly down the roads, taking random turns and relaxed every time she heard Winter’s _Glyphs_ fling her from roof to roof.  


Grimm is attracted to negative emotions. May crossed her arms thought back to some of the worst moments in life… which was very difficult post orgasm. Her mind kept wandering back to Winter. Strong shoulders, delicate neck, up and up… slender jaw… an arrogant smirk with full lips…  


_You’re so easy._  


Ugh! Some best friend she was! May growled at herself. What would Winter think if she knew… Scratch that. Winter gets compliments every time she’s off military grounds. She’s an arrogant Schnee. It’d only inflate her ego more. May could hear the conversation now. Some bullshit about how it was natural, they spent so much time together, saved each other on a few missions, blah, blah, some grown up adult shit she’d have rehearsed for Weiss because her parents where ABOSLUTE FUCKS!  


A roar echoed around her.  


May opened calmly opened her eyes as black blacks tore down an alley. She dodged the thrown tire and chunks of metal. The Giest was surprisingly small, creepily humanoid but made of many broken bits of concrete and wires. May stepped back, years of practice and just time spent with Winter making the next moments predictable. A _Time Dilated_ Schnee dashes in, saber cutting deep across fabric…  


May’s eyes widen, as the sword glided across the foreign robes. Not through, not in, across sparking like it met another blade. May grabbed Winter and jumped back, _Invisibility Field_ hiding them from the Geist’s counterattack.  


“Okay…” May pulled out her Scroll and started up a group call. Winter hit the ignore button on hers but everyone else answered.  


“What was that?” Joanna asked first.  


“The robes the Giest is wearing is from Mistral. Sometimes they have wire woven into it,” Winter answered. Apparently she spoke too loud because the Giest roared again and swiped an arm of broken concrete and metal at them. Winter picked May up and easily dodged with a _Glyph_ boosting her jump.  


“Don’t they also like to weave Dust into their clothes?” May asked.  


“I know one way to find out,” Winter said.  


May smirked and they both ignored the Scroll and Fiona groaning. May concentrated for a second, focusing so the _Invisibility Field_ stayed while she ran out and screamed at the Giest. Like usual it works and the Grimm roared and followed the bait.  


“Uh… please tell me that’s a regular thing they do.” Joanna mumbled.  


“I hate it!” Fiona yelled. May laughed and dodged, baiting the Giest closer and closer to her partner. "They always do their own thing, mid fight! I mean… it works. Stupidly well. But _we are a team!"_  


May rolled her eyes. With snap of her fingers the _Invisibility Field_ dropped to reveal a bright _Glyph_ that shot Winter forward. She ducked beneath a hand, saber plunging deep into the gaps of metal and stopped as when it reached the robe. With Winter’s hand on it the fabric, her Aura activated the Dust. May could see it glow two colors. A rich and deep purple for Gravity and a vibrant scorching red for Fire.  


Winter jumped back, picking up May again and retreating under the _Field_ and with _Glyphs_ helping them clear swiping claws.  


“Y’know… for an angry gal you sure are docile,” Robyn muttered. She sounded like she was just lounging around watching a show.  


“Shut up,” Both the elites growled.  


“That’s no way to speak to your future teammate,” Robyn chided. “Especially one that can blow it up right now.”  


“We can’t,” Winter said. Her tone was far too serious to argue with so everyone stayed quiet so she could explain. “The Dust… it’s far more potent than anything I’ve felt. You could take out the block.”  


“And if I used a gravity bolt? That gonna summon a black hole?”  


“That’s not how it works,” Winter sighed.  


“Good! So I can do it then.”  


“Hill, don’t-” A bolt flew into the _Field,_ glowing bright purple and deep into the ground right at Winter’s feet. “Shit.” The angry Grimm was pulled to the bolt, right at Winter and May. To the others they could only see half of the Grimm until May dropped her semblance. Then they saw it’s other arm swinging, just a few feet from the elites.  


“Haha… woops. Didn’t see ya’ there, liontail.” Robyn mumbled.  


"That _was the point!"_ May screamed into her Scroll. She clutched Winter tight as she tried running as fast as possible. Between dodging giant debris arms they didn’t get far.  


“Bolster your Aura! I have Elm’s rocket launcher!”  


“When did you steal that?!”  


“Don’t!” Winter tried yelling for the second time. Like before it ignored. Winter couched down, holding May tight to her chest as the rocket flew past them and into the Grimm. The explosion launched them both into the air.  


Like always the knight took most of the blast and most of the fall. May held on tight, focusing on her Aura as she could feel the flames, chunks of asphalt and metal chip away at it.  


As soon as their skid and roll slowed down enough, Winter maneuvered to cover her partner. Standing before May, an Aura enhanced Saber slicing through smoke and catching some larger chunks of rocks. When it finally cleared there was a small crater and a broken fire hydrant trying to fill it up. The nearby building had shattered windows, a power line fell taking down the lights… Ashes of Grimm was fading… and the clothes that withstood Winter’s strikes were nowhere to be seen-  


“The left! Across the street!” May yelled, a slip of glowing purple disappearing into the alley. From the rooftops Joanna jumped down. May and Winter sprinted as fast as possible but the day was wearing on the Marigold’s endurance.  


She arrived just in time to see Joanna thrown back into Winter and the glowing robes disappearing around the corner.  


“Shit, sorry guys!” Fiona said through the Scroll. “Um… I forgot how strong Elm is. The rocket launcher threw me back and I didn’t get a look at them.”  


“We should leave,” Robyn said next. May helped Joanna up, more like held her huge ass arms as the giant women got up herself, and then helped Winter. “My place isn’t too far. You can spend the night or wait till the police cool off.” And being cue in the movies the sirens started to go off in the distance.  


The police and even a few military huntsmen quickly arrived. Joanna and Robyn came up with several impressive escape routes but stopped their planning when they saw May’s hands glowing. They finally noticed the Aura that domed tightly around them.  


“Oh yeah…” Robyn mumbled.  


“Oh yeah,” May repeated with a sarcastic flare. She glowered hard at her, “You nearly shot us!”  


Robyn didn’t blush, didn’t look away. Somehow the older women looked guilty and apologetic without trying to run from the consequences. “I’m sorry. I was just worried that Giest was going to slip away and hurt someone else again.” Robyn paused, waiting for the elites to comment. She endured their hard and intense stares and continued, “I should have let you two handle it.” That… wasn’t what May was expecting.  


“I want a bed.” May demanded. She was too tired to return to Atlas and no one disagreed, at least verbally. May saw Winter frowned a little but stayed silent.  


That arrogant smirk returned and with the soft lighting from the moon, that platinum blonde hair looked white. “I can give you that and a little more-” Winter stepped in front of her, body tense and knuckles pale around the hilt of the borrowed saber. That smooth smile didn’t break. In fact Robyn’s lavender eyes seem to shine a little brighter, “My bed’s pretty big if you want to invite yourself, snow angel.”  


Winter shook for a moment. Visibly angry until May’s hand rested on her shoulder. Her arm slacken, worried eyes meeting May’s gold ones and the tension quickly melted from her body. The Schnee took a deep breath, “Very well. I’ll take your offer.”  


Robyn’s smirk immediately fell into shock, “Wait… what?” May sneered and Fiona giggled. Joanna patted her roommate out of it, “But… um.” She gave a confused glance between May and Winter, “… but.”  


“I want food too!” Fiona chirped in, hand raised to help draw attention to her small form. “Something nice and warm!”  


Joanna lead the way back while Robyn was trying to recover with grace. It was only a few blocks and with rooftops within jumping distance or a makeshift bridge, they were there within minutes. Joanna listed off all the leftover in their fridge and some late night food trucks. Oddly… when they arrived at Robyn’s apartment door there was a box of food and a small spool of… string? Winter touched it, and it glowed a warm red at her Aura. They nearly missed well penned note.  


‘Thanks for the charity money and getting my robes back, angeldust. Here’s some fire Dust to keep the cute ones warm. Xoxox - Thief’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my poly ass is struggling to write monogamous relationships lol.
> 
> edit 7/21/20: so yeah.... i failed monogamous and now its a huge poly. basically very happy huntresses + winter
> 
> for more Toy Soldier goodies like chatlogs, art, wips, check on my blog. Writing prompts and request are open too so feel free to drop an ask!  
> https://toysoldiers-rwby.tumblr.com/


	3. the stupid sheep and the hoodlums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thief makes a bad play. Fiona and Robyn adapts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I tried to squeeze in some porn but Fiona is too stressed out for it to feel right. [BUT! I do have a deleted scene of it on my tumblr.](https://toysoldiers-rwby.tumblr.com/post/622478002063818753/deleted-scene) oh and art :D
> 
> Also shout out to commenters and kudo...ers?? any and all support keeps writers going through their blocks :D
> 
>  __  
> 

There was loud crash that startled Fiona upright. Her heart was racing, ears flicking about and everything seemed different. This wasn’t their dorm, wasn’t her bed, the outside was too quiet and dark. Her legs twitched wanting to bolt, but then two familiar groans… slowed things down. Fiona took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The smell of flowers and fresh clean rain calmed her instincts but her mind was still slow to wake up.  


A familiar cool hand was wandering up her chest, trying to find the leverage to push her back down into bed while a familiar warm hand was tiredly rubbing her back. With how fast her chest was heaving, she felt May’s new scarf rub against her bra and neck. Fiona snuggled into it, taking another deep and calming breath.  


“Fi… again?” May grumbled. She sounded exhausted. How many times had Fiona kick her awake? “Your not being hunted. It’s just a nightmare,” She murmured, awake only enough to snuggle closer.  


“I told you staying down here was a bad idea,” Winter said, softly and far too tired for any of that rich girl or soldier mask. Fiona took a deep breath and concentrated on the familiar smells. Flower and fresh crisp air. Fiona opened her eyes, mind finally awake enough to tame her instincts. “You remember last night?” Winter asked.  


Fiona licked her lips. Shivering as Winter’s hand slowly crawled over her bra and hovered over her stampeding heart. She spread her hands wide and pressed down a little, as if trying to calm it. It worked, like always, but Fiona didn’t lay back down. She held Winter’s hand and pressed it harder to her chest.  


“You threw a fit when we ate the evidence, the Thief made us stuff mushrooms and chicken and I’d totally eat it again.” Fiona teased softly. It was earthly and very Atlas with a mix of Mistral, so maybe an Argus recipe. “We decided to stay at Robyn and Joanna’s because Huntsmen and Huntresses outside of the military came to investigate,” Fiona whispered. May still grumbled at the noise, slowly curling around Fiona’s body. They were usually too busy to watch the news but Robyn was actually an adult. Of course the _mysterious_ explosion was being covered.  


But then a famous women from Vale was on the screen. The one and only Goodwitch. General Ironwood had made an announcement that a dangerous vigilante was roaming around and had requested everyone to stay indoors. They were onto the Thief and everyone agreed it’d be best if they weren’t caught using unlicensed stolen military weapons in the city. The trio took Robyn’s bed, as agreed on, and Robyn was sent to the couch.  


Winter’s hand brought her back to the present. The Schnee tried pushing her back into bed but Fiona gently peeled her hand off and set it on May’s waist. That woke May up. Fiona could see the sudden alarm and worry perfectly in the dark.  


“Fi?” Even a sleepy Winter could hear the worry in May’s voice. Fiona’s ears fluttered, point down ever so slightly as the tone pulled at her heart. She hated being the cause of it. Fiona always was…  


“You two go back to sleep,” Fiona whispered. She slide out of bed, ignoring the soft grumbling protest from May and worried glances from Winter. “I’ll come back to bed when I’ve calm down.”  


“Fi…”  


“You heard her, Marigold,” Winter said pressing her partner back bed. She looked at Fiona’s direction, her eyes unable to make out anything in the darkness. “Be sure to get some rest, Fiona. I doubt the day is gonna be any easier after last night.”  


Fiona flinched. She knew May and Winter could take down the Geist, even ill equipped. As long as the childhood friends were together they could probably take down a Sphinx with a paper bag. Instead Fiona tried to blast the Geist with a damn rocket launcher that nearly dislocated her shoulder. Stupid little Faunus just getting in the way.  


“I know… I’m sorry,” Fiona whispered. She left the room before Winter could say anything and quickly closed the door behind her. She was going to grab a glass of water. Maybe read one of Robyn’s books until she calmed down. But that plan was put on hold when she turned she saw a flash of light shining around the room.  


Faunus eyes easily saw the broken window in the dark, the glistening shards of glass on the floor. That would explain why Robyn was awake with her Scroll flashing about. But in her other hand was a pillow case, open wide like a net… Fiona blinked watching her for a few minutes. She wandered a few steps before her poor human eyes failed her and she stubbed her toe on the shelf.  


Fiona giggled softly. That got the bright light shined in her face. Fiona quickly covered her eyes, squinting though the light to see Robyn but failed, “What are you doing?” Fiona asked with a weak smile. It was very obvious but hearing it might improve her mood a little.  


“Fiona… thank god,” Robyn said with a sigh of relief, “A fucking bird flew through the window.” That wasn’t what Fiona was expecting. She blinked once, twice, and Robyn scowled at the third time. “I know, I know, Atlas is to cold for most bird’s but we’re on the 17th floor. A kid isn’t throwing a rock up here.”  


“Is that still a thing?” Fiona asked with a small huff. Fiona took a few steps into the living room and took the pillow case from Robyn. She made sure her Aura was active, seeing the broken glass strewn about but tried her best to avoid them anyway. Fiona knelt down on a particularly dark spot on the floor. When she touched it was still warm and smell of iron drifted up, “Were you hurt?”  


“Nope, I’m one of the lucky few that has their Aura on in their sleep,” Robyn answered. It must have been the bird then. Hopefully it wasn’t too bad.  


“I’m sure May would love to learn that trick from you,” Fiona said with some amusement. The first time they shared a bed during a mission outside of Atlas, Fiona had trouble sleeping and headbutted May’s face and split her lip wide open. After a circle around Robyn’s small living room and a glance at the kitchen Fiona frowned. “It’s not here…”  


“Bathroom,” Robyn said shining her light down the hall. “Yep,” Robyn chirped. Fiona was at her side in three steps, eyes struggling a little to adjust to the brightness. Sure enough there was a small black bird surrounded by closed doors. “It’s a small crow.”  


“… Caw.” The bird crowed back, wings ruffling around restlessly, almost puffing out trying to look bigger. Fiona giggled behind a hand, lowering the pillow case. It looked insulted.  


“Crows are really smart, it’s probably someone’s pet,” Fiona said slowly walking up to it. When the crow fanned its wings and hopped in front of the bathroom door she stopped. Taking a step back only agitated it further, head tilting in fast twitches. Fiona knelt down, trying to look smaller but the bird didn’t like that either. “Don’t worry! We’re not gonna hurt you…”  


“You’re owner maybe. They’re paying for my fucking window,” Robyn hissed. Then she stiffen, slow steps moving to Fiona’s side. “Um… Where’s Winter and May?” Robyn asked.  


“Sleeping?”  


“Then who’s in the bathroom?” Robyn asked with a frown. The question sent a flood of adrenaline through Fiona. Her mind was lethargic before but now it was scared. She quickly latched onto Robyn’s arm, holding it tight. “… Uh? Fiona?”  


“A crow smashes in your window and we find it down a dark spooky hallway!” Fiona hissed. Her heart was beating just as fast as she woke up and her legs and ears twitched and shuffled with the instinct to run. “Don’t you watch the movies!” Robyn blinked a little surprised before covering her mouth trying to stifle a laugh. It was the same response May gave her whenever they went to the Faunus friendly theaters. Unguarded giggles and snorts. Fiona’s heart fluttered, half from fear, half from something she didn’t want to think about. “Robyn!”  


“Don’t worry, lambchop. I’ll protect you from any big bad ghost and witchs,” Robyn teased gently. She took a step to down the spooky dark hall and the witch familiar crow. Fiona bounced a little, panicked slowly taking control of her body as she didn’t even realize she was gently trying to tug Robyn away from death.  


“Robyn!”  


“Fiona,” Robyn sighed gently this time. She held up the arm Fiona was clinging to and placed her other hand on hers. The Mantle Rat’s Aura flared, giving the room a feint cool glow. “My semblance let’s me detect lies. I promise I won’t let anything hurt you.” The Aura turned green. It calmed Fiona enough that her legs and arms stopped trying to pull Robyn back but her ears kept twitching. Robyn grabbed one with her free hand, gently trying to sooth the muscles.  


Fiona froze and swallowed hard. A pleasent sensation rolling down the sides of her head, wrapping around her and continuing deep down her neck and back. It was rude, touching people without being asked even if the reason is nice… and the results were _really nice._ The little lamb bite her lip, heart doing confused with fear, adrenaline and a little of something else that made her stomach a little too light. Sleep. Probably the lack of sleep.  


“You’re a huntress! Those ghost stories are probably from sneaky little Geist.”  


“Don’t make them sound cute,” Fiona mumbled. She slowly let go of Robyn’s arm but didn’t let the women walk to far ahead of her. Fiona followed far enough to not get in the way. Fiona eyed the witch’s bird. It calmed down now that it was leading them into a trap.  


Fiona’s heart pounded hard and in her anxiousness she started bouncing in place again. Robyn was reaching for the handle way to slow and opened it even slower. In her mind she saw a transparent figure, lunging out for them both with an exposed skull and-  


“It’s empty.” Fiona let out a deep breath, almost crumbling to the floor as the flight instincts disappeared with the adrenaline. The tiny bird only seemed annoyed.  


“Caw! Caw!” The crow angrily flew in, hopping a twirl, head twitching around trying to find something. Then it looked up and puffed out, shouting more. “Caw!”  


“The light bulb is not a ghost or the sun you stupid bird,” Robyn sighed walking in and looking- “Fiona!” A figure dropped from the ceiling. Fiona screamed everything turning into a blur of color for her tired little mind. The crow was shouting, flying around. Fiona was grabbed and shoved into the bathroom with a weird force. It felt like Winter’s black _Glyphs,_ vertigo, weightlessness and glowing purple Dust on Mistral robes!  


Fiona and Robyn didn’t see the Thief’s face. They saw their own reflection in their helmet. Gold horns glimmering in Robyn’s light. “Sorry!” The Thief said slamming the door in their face. They heard twisting metal, more angry bird caws.  


By the time Fiona and Robyn managed to detach themselves and get out of the bathtub the commotion outside had died down. Robyn tried to open the door, only for it to jam loudly, “Damnit…”  


“Uh… Robyn,” Fiona squeaked. Her Faunus eyes saw the blood in the sink and first aid kit strewn about the bathroom perfectly. She grabbed Robyn’s hand armed with the Scroll’s light and guided it around to where she was looking. “I think the Thief was hurt and snuck into your place to patch up.”  


“How about we nickname the thief Ghost?” Robyn teased with a smile. Fiona rolled her eyes blushing hard. Robyn only smiled gently back at her. Her voice and face turning too soft, like how Winter was with Weiss when she thought no one was around. “Are you okay?”  


“Completely unharmed.”  


“But mentally.”  


That made Fiona paused. Mentally she was exhausted and needed a break. Things were moving too fast, were out of her control and everything she did made things worse. Fiona only turned around, quickly absorbing the handle and freeing the door open.  


“Just stress,” Fiona said. When they walked out they saw Winter awake.  


At the front door with a Goodwitch instead of a bad one. Thankfully her creepy pet crow was no where to be seen, most likely chasing the Thief.  


“Hey lambchop, can you find the the emergency lamp? Should be under the sink,” Robyn asked her. Her voice was trying to be soft but her eyes was glaring at the Huntress. Fiona nodded, enjoying the mindless ruffle Robyn gave her hair before she marched off, trying to intimidate one of the best Huntresses in nothing but her firm ass in panties and a loose crop top she wore to bed-  


Fiona took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying rewrite her memory and erase ‘firm ass’ from Robyn’s list of definitions. Along with cute and hot. Fiona tried her best to ignore the confrontation at the door and help her _nice_ host out. She grabbed the emergency lamp, turning it on and setting it on the living room coffee table. Then she looked around for a broom for the shards of glass while Winter and Robyn yelled at a very power telekinetic while they were half dressed. Full stop, no additional and inappropriate add ons.  


“What the fuck? Your pet bird flew through my window!” Robyn started.  


“… Qrow was following a suspect from tonight’s incident,” Goodwitch said with her annoyance barely restrained in her voice. During a stray glance she saw another figure almost her height through the towering bodies. Fiona instantly recognize the lab coat and vibrant blue hair, but silver eyes confirmed her guess.  


“Sorry, I tracked Winter’s Scroll to this apartment, I didn’t think her luck was _this_ bad.”  


“Silvio Watts…” Winter said with a frustrated sigh. All elites were family friends in public. In private, they were cut through rival companies. But… Fiona was starting to notice exceptions with Winter. “What are you doing here?”  


“Besides crashing your lil’ romp?” the teenage genius teased.  


“Hill isn’t a one night stand. She’s… my new teammate.”  


“That’s some initiation. I hope Fiona and May got the same treatment,” Silvio said with a low whistle. Robyn smirked while Fiona giggled as Winter turned an incredibly worrying shade of red. She was about to slam the door in their face when Goodwitch stopped her. “I’m kidding Win! Please take this little gift as an apology.”  


Winter didn’t make a move to grab it, “What is it?”  


“It’s… how do I explain this in stupid language? It’s one of many that helps track the hacker’s signal,” Silvio answered. Winter plucked it from his hands.  


“Goodbye, Silvio.” Winter drawled slamming the door in the genius and huntress’ face. Silvio laugh faded down the hall while Robyn and Fiona’s giggling only grew a little louder. Winter rubbed her temples, trying to hide her embarrassment but she was too tired and the sun wasn’t even up yet. “Shut it, you two.”  


“When do we get our _initiation,_ boss?” Robyn teased, wiggling her eye brow and leaning forward. Winter tried to scowl hard, shoving the modified Scroll into Robyn’s chest and walking off.  


“After May and after I sleep,” Winter said dryly, quickly closing Robyn’s bedroom door behind her to escape the teasing and laughter.  


Robyn settled leaning back on the couch. With a smile bright even in the dim emergency light she waved the modified Scroll at Fiona and patted the spot next to her. “I’m not sleeping anytime soon. Are you, lambchop?” She asked playfully. Fiona’s heart twisted around in her chest again. She tried not to think about how Robyn’s voice danced like a song and brought ghost sensations from when she massaged her lamb ears. Or how a very attractive women was in nothing but panties and a loose crop top with nothing under it was pinning her with a look through long lashes.  


Fiona ended up sitting next to her future partner or be caught ogling a toned body. She was suddenly hyper aware that she was nothing in her underwear and May’s scarf. Robyn pressed into her side, lowering the Scroll and hitting the power button.  


Silvio’s young face appeared on screen with a room of monitors. The recording was timed stamp an hour after everyone went to bed. “I’m nicknaming your Thief ‘Glitch’ because look at what their doing to my work!” Silvio started gesturing to all the monitors. After some fiddling the camera focused and cleared, several monitors only displayed static, others had broken lines of code or the classic binary string. The camera refocused on Silvio who was pushing his glasses up to rub the bridge of his nose. “Just walk around Sector 17 with this Scroll on but this one is special.”  


That brought lowered Fiona’s head out of cloud nine. She and Robyn shifted a little closer to each other, focusing on the recording on the Scroll. “All trackers will ping when we finally triangulate Glitch’s location but this is the only Scroll that doesn’t have a five minute delay. Listen carefully Winter, catch this person _after_ my birthday party.” Silvio’s tired face broke into a grin. “Let me have some fun! This is the only real challenge I got since taking this gig.” Fiona’s face slipped into a frown. Of course an _Atlesian_ would have no concept of letting a criminal run loose.  


“Ugh, this kid is a brat,” Robyn said with a sigh, all tension deflating. The women paused, staring at her for a moment before smiling. “I’m glad you’re feeling better but are you well enough for a little stroll?”  


“I don’t know. We might miss Winter’s infamous initiation- Hey!” Fiona was thrown back to the couch, a pile of her clothes flung at her face. Fiona got up just in time to see Winter’s glaring blush before the door slammed closed this time. “I think we’re being kicked out,” Fiona said with a giggle.  


“First kicked out of my bed and room, now my own apartment,” Robyn said shaking her head. She walked up to the door and lightly pound on it once, “You do realize, I need clothes too!” Fiona’s eyes wandered Robyn’s form. Lingering on her ass and shoulders, how the soft emergency light curved against the muscles. Fiona’s fingers tingled, trying to imagine how it would feel to run her hands against it.  


Fiona heavily disagreed, Robyn was perfectly fine with her nightwear but waited patiently as Winter opened the door to let Robyn grab some things before kicking her out again. Fiona extruded the bathroom door, setting it somewhere it wouldn’t fall or get in the way before the pair dressed. Robyn armed herself and the pair left.  


It was the darkest part of the morning, where the sun and moon was hidden and the only lights in the sky was the bright city of Atlas. Without the street lamps Fiona guided Robyn down the street instead of across the rooftops. Every so often Fiona jumped onto rails and bike racks, arms out stretched to balance across.  


“Careful lambchop,” Robyn said in that singing and teasing voice again, “Remember the last time you tried to show off?”  


Fiona spun, perfectly balance to stick her tongue out and pull down an eyelid. Robyn’s smile reminded her of May, unguarded and just _enjoying_ herself. No Atlesian politics or family chains. Fiona felt the tension in her shoulders melt and she smiled, jumping down at the end of the railing.  


“How’s your shoulder?” Robyn asked. Fiona rolled her eyes but blushed at the reminder. Elm’s rocket launcher threw her off her feet and almost the building. Robyn had jumped in and pulled her back.  


“It’s a little sore.” Fiona said. She licked her lips, a thought on the tip of her tongue and slipping out, “They’re alone, aren’t they? They’re- don’t tell Winter I said this, but their probably better with Dust than her. They didn’t need us to kill the Geist.”  


Robyn gave a weak smile, “That’s been bothering you too, huh? Joanna think their a Faunus. They move too well in the dark and wouldn’t have turned off the power otherwise.”  


Fiona snorted, “They did have a fancy tech helmet. It could have built in night vision.”  


“And the horns? Even if they were fake no human would pretend to be a Faunus.” Robyn pointed out. Fiona hummed and nodded. While she hated the Faunus are criminals stereotype… she was rather proud that one Faunus has enough power to provoke a reaction out of General Ironwood. “We shouldn’t turn them in.”  


At that Fiona had to stop and turn to Robyn. “… What?” Panic flickered across Robyn’s face. It looked like she was trying to figure a way to take back her words but Fiona pressed forward. “Robyn, this person _hacked_ into Atlas. They’re not _dangerous_ but they can still put people in danger.”  


“I know, I know,” Robyn sighed. “But Ironwood isn’t the answered.”  


“They probably have access to the heating grid!” Fiona tried to argue gently. Robyn looked conflicted, crossing her arms but listening. “It’s not that they want to, but one wrong button- the wrong person that gets a hold of them.”  


“And Ironwood is the right person? The Geist wasn’t the only Grimm problem here.”  


“I’m sure he has a reason-”  


“To ignore the people that need the military’s help?”  


“He can’t do everything, Robyn.”  


“Then why is he trying to control everything?!” Fiona flinched at the volume but didn’t deny it. She crossed her arms and Robyn took a deep breath to calm herself a little. “I’m sorry it’s just-”  


“Why? You’re right,” Fiona interrupted. Robyn blinked down at her in surprised. Fiona tried to keep her frown and look stern, try to channel the energy Winter and May pulled without even trying but Fiona couldn’t hold on to that righteous frustration. Atlas has the power… so everyone needed to play by Atlas’ rules. “But maybe you can learn something from Winter.”  


Robyn didn’t answer right away. She left the heavy topic ease off with a few strides. Eventually Robyn nudged her arm and gave a small smile, as if asking for to joke around. "I’m pretty sure she can take a few notes from me about _initiations."_ Robyn said softly wiggling her brows.  


Fiona smiled. This… this was a nice change from May and Winter, who ran arguments and disagreements to the ground until it turns into fist fights. “Gods,” Fiona mumbled with a roll of her eyes.  


Just as the sun started to rise the power returned to the sector. Apparently whatever the Thief triggered was enough for the tracking devices to finally find them. When they looked at the modified Scroll much of Sector 17 was black outed, cleared of the Thief’s signal with several arrows moving around, probably the other trackers, and one glowing red marker. It looked…  


“Did they really,” Robyn mumbled with frustrated sigh. “It’s the building they used to trick you three last night!” She said bolting into a sprint. Fiona quickly followed her down the alleys. Lucky for them, Fiona had wandered in that general direction.  


But they weren’t the first ones there. Glynda Goodwitch stood in front of the abandon apartment with a scythe wilding Huntsmen that smelled so strongly of alcohol it would put Winter’s mother to shame. Silvio Watts scowled at the device in his hand… Fiona frowned and pulled Robyn back into the alley.  


“Fi?”  


“Remember what Silvio said?” Fiona whispered pulling her deeper into the alley. “Our tracker is the only one without a delay but they’re here too.”  


“Yeah… I totally didn’t fall for the same bait,” Robyn mumbled softly. Fiona rolled her eyes and sent a quick text to the sleeping trio at the apartment. They crept to the edge to watch. She let Robyn literally hover over her, baring the slight weight of her arm but couldn’t help the small giggle and twitch of her head when Robyn’s breath tickled her ears. “Sorry.”  


“This is an obvious trap,” The drunkard said, voice slurred a little.  


“Hiding in plain sight does wonders,” Silvio drawled. He kicked the Huntsmen towards the building, “You should help the hare and oak check it out.”  


“Hare and Oak?” Robyn asked in a soft and gentle whisper. Fiona shivered and held her breath. Her mind tried to process what she was saying but it only focused on Robyn’s lips on her ear.  


“H-Harriet and Elm,” Fiona said with her voice high and strained. The low hum of acknowledgment was far to pleasant and low. Worse it it was totally unintentionally. Robyn in work mode, determine eyes focused forward and body easing off of Fiona. She breathed a sigh of relief. “Harriet is the fastest speedster in the Academy and Elm is one of the strongest fourth years. I’d make sense for Silvio to give them a tracker too.”  


“I’m guessing Elm doesn’t know you have her rocket launcher?”  


“It’s an old model!” Fiona half whispered half yelled. Her ears twitched and a blush was warming her cheeks. Robyn smiled down at her. “It was gonna be tossed anyway-”  


An odd twist of roars interrupted her. It rattled the building and grew in volume with a thundering pounding base. Like drums… the pounding repeated, growing in intensity until Fiona could feel it in the ground. The sounds of thrashing and crashing from the abandon building followed. A scream pulled Fiona’s ears down. It was muffled, it wasn’t familiar. Fiona pressed both her hands on the ground and closed her eyes.  


“Fi?”  


“It’s more than one type of Grimm,” Fiona whispered. “There’s some in the building…” Her words trailed off, head slowly lowering until her forehead was almost pressed against the cement. A solid pound, food steps, repeating in a pattern. “A quadruped Grimm.” A roar. “An… Ursa?” Then beating. Low and deep, drumming on the voice like, “No Beringel. Two of them, underground.” A horrid scream echoed all around next. Fiona winced at the sound as Harriet and Elm finally emerged from the building.  


“What the fuck is that?!” Harriet screamed. Fiona looked up eyes widening. It was definitely a Beringel with a twitching torso of an Imp emerging from it’s back.  


“And this is why I don’t come down here!” Silvio screamed, stumbling backwards and running. His panic attracted all the Grimm who roared.  


Fiona froze, the sight of an Imps long arms stretching out, claws closing in on him… It sent shivers down her spine so cold it locked her chest and made it hard to breath. Luckily Robyn and Goodwitch was prepared. Robyn shot a bolt, exploding on contact and throwing one arm off. The other was crushed by a telekinetically thrown chunk of building.  


But another roar was muffled under several feet of cement and metal. The Grimm underground… Fiona swallowed hard and bolted forward. Fear kept her heart racing even if she couldn’t breath right. Her muscles were too stiff and shook but she reached Silvio in time, tackling him out of the way as the ground below him erupted open. Imp claws grabbed for them but only got cement and metal and…  


The Thief.  


Fiona made a blind grab for them. But the blood on their hands slicked her grip and they were pulled back underground. “No!” Fiona held Silvio tight to her body, trying to take most of the fall and skid. As soon as she stopped Harriet was at her side. “Get Silvio out of here!”  


“VIP to safety, got it, Thyme,” Harriet said with a nod. She picked up the boy and in a trail of lightning they were gone. The Beringel and Imp infused Grimm had no chance of catching the speedster, even with stretching arms.  


Fiona shivered, dodging them and running back to Robyn. "The Thief! Their stuck underground and _hurt!"_  


“Then go!” Robyn yelled. Fiona paused, blinking up confused. Robyn shot another arm stretching for her. That snapped Fiona back to the fight, she summoned a few Dust infused daggers and threw them at the Beringel’s face. It dug deep into its eyes and exploded on impact but the Dust wasn’t strong enough. The Grimm horror stumbled back, skull-like mask cracked open but it was still standing. It roared but Robyn only laughed and gave Fiona smile. “I can’t see down there, I’ll only hold you back.”  


“But-”  


“You don’t need to kill the Grimm, just get the Thief to safety,” Robyn clarified. She shot another Imp’s arm but it just slapped the bolts aside, screaming as it exploded but didn’t stop. Robyn shoved Fiona out of the way, the wings on her crossbow flaring out and slicing deep into the limbs. “Go!”  


“R-Right!” Fiona nodded. She ran back into the hole and dropped down without thinking. It was deeper than she expected but not enough to severely damage her Aura. The impact hurt but that wasn’t the problem. It was _loud_ even with the Thief screaming in pain. Two… would they count as four? Grimm turned towards the little lamb. They roared, one Beringel posturing with it’s prize thrashing and bleeding in it’s massive hand while another was Beringel charging at her fast.  


Fiona threw another round of Dust infused knives into their eyes. It missed its mark but not its goal. It exploded on contact with the white skulls, blinding it enough for Fiona to dodge and move out of the way. The Imp still had eyes and reach. She tried not the scream, dodging and weaving, tried to ignore the chilling screams and focused on the important one, the living one.  


The Thief’s robes glowed a bright red, fire erupting all around them. The Grimm howled, throwing them to the ground. Fiona ran, trying to catch them even as the robes switched to the deep purple of gravity Dust. She was glad she did because the impacted hurt her even with her Aura. The Thief groaned in her arms. Too warm, too wet, the smell of iron too strong to be the metal woven in their clothes.  


“Can you stand?” Fiona asked.  


“Does floating with gravity count?” They asked, voice higher than expected. Fiona looked up at the hole in the street. “I can’t get us up there.”  


“Fiona!” Winter and Joanna popped their heads in.  


“Gods, Win. I love you,” Fiona said with a sigh. Winter didn’t react, she only summoned a series of _Glyphs_ for the lamb and Thief to jump through. Fiona readjusted her grip on the Thief. They were taller, built but… also too light. And the gravity wasn’t on. Fiona tried not to think about how easy it was to feel their bones under their thick clothes and ran.  


She flinched as Joanna’s shots started getting closer and faster. As the screaming was both chilling and making her sweat. Winter groaned, flicking her wrist and summoning another _Glyph._ This time Beowolves emerged forth, two pushing the infused Grimm off course. Fiona and the Thief screamed as it barely missed them and the summons disappeared with a powerful swipe of the Beringel’s jaws.  


Before the second could charge Fiona made it to the white _Glyphs_ and jumped, launching up and out of the death pit. The Theif shifted and moved, slipping off the Mistral robes embroidered with wire and Dust. They threw it into the pit.  


“Blow it up!”  


“Gladly,” Winter hummed. In her hand was the spool of fire Dust and on her arm a small Nevermore summon, red and flicking with fire. It grabbed the robes, diving deep. When the spool’s light vanished the ground exploded, caving the basement.  


Goodwitch hissed and cursed, her _Telekinetics_ flinging every living soul away from the crumbling ground and to safety. Most of the Grimm fell in, the rare few that survived was taken out by the drunkard.  


May appeared, helping Fiona with the Thief and leading them to alley. The little lamb was about to thank her when… she noticed the glowing Aura around May’s arms. They continued walking down the alley, farther and farther with _Invisibility Field_ covering their tracks with the exception of a few droplets of blood. The drunkard didn’t notice, Goodwitch was too busy lecturing Elm, Winter, Joanna and Robyn.  


Elm looked down a little guilty, Winter took it without that soldier mask slipping but Joanna and Robyn… Fiona wanted to stay and watch. They both held their grown, heads held high and angry, matching _Glynda fucking Goodwitch’s confidence._  


Fuck General Ironwood. One of them is going to be her partner and she’d fight 20 hordes of those twisted monsters for it to happen.  


“I can’t believe… why am I doing this?!” May murmured angrily to herself. “How the fuck did I let Joanna talk me into this…” Fiona smiled. She was glad she wasn’ the only one appreciating their new friends.  


“I’d… like to know that too,” The Thief whispered.  


“Because something bigger than _you_ is going on!” May barked back.  


Fiona immediately remember her conversation with Robyn just moments before. “A criminal doesn’t trick the Military into doing their job,” She whispered. The Thief stayed silent, hissing in pain. Fiona forced May to stop. She did a quick pat down, pressing on areas where the Beringel and Imp grabbed them putting pressure on their ribs, the Thief gasped and whined, sharp and high… like a Faunus. “They need to see a doctor.”  


“Yeah… Joanna was saying that Dr. Pietro helps a clinic in Mantle but I don’t know where-”  


“Sector 18,” Fiona interrupted. She lived around the area but… If her memory was right it was still a ways away, and double for the injured person on their shoulders. Fiona licked her lips, eye something pretty and shiny and _helpful_ on the side of the road. “May… how made would you be if I stole a car?”  


“… Do we get to keep it?”  


The Thief sneered and chuckled, wincing in pain afterwards. Their heard turned slightly in Fiona’s direction but she still wasn’t sure the Thief was speaking to her until they actually spoke, "You’re mates are fun… for a bunch of humans. I can see why a Faunus would stick around _Atlas."_  


“So your from Menagerie?” Fiona asked slowly easing all of the Thief’s weight onto May and walking to her new toy. Of course the Thief didn’t answer, but the look on their face… or at what was visible, which was a split bleeding slip, was beyond telling. Fiona smiled at her reflection in the Thief’s helmet then went back to work. She bent down, looking and feeling for a stash of hidden keys some people like to use- “Ahah!” Fiona pulled the hidden compartment off the car. She took the keys out and opened the car, opening the back seat with a flourishing bow.  


“We’re keeping this a secret from Winter,” May said helping the Thief into the backseat.  


“Oh, you two actually keep secrets from each other?” Fiona teased getting into the front seat. May grumbled and huffed and acted mad while Fiona drove off.


	4. the stupid lion and the ponds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thief's finally caught, sort of, so it's time to relax. Sort of.
> 
> Tags: semi-public sex, exhibitionism, voyeurism, threesome, praise kink, BDSM undertones,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... remember my poly ass struggling to make this monogamous? yeah.... this fic is now just ALL OF THEM. Mostly Fiona/Robyn and May/Winter but now with ~~Robyn/Winter~~ and May/Joanna.
> 
> edit: NSFW art in end notes!!

May made a mental note to kill Joanna. How did a stranger convince her to help a _criminal_ escape _Glynda fucking Goodwitch?_ Part of it was that kind smile on such an intimidating figure, part of it was her earnest deep voice, the last part was haunting her.  


_You have a good heart._ Joanna had said to the women that constantly glared and threaten Robyn. _You just care too much about what the wrong people thing._ No. No, she didn’t! And anyway it wasn’t an opinion, it was the law!  


But here she was, alone with the Thief who played and taunted Winter, the manipulator who who lured trained soldiers into a den of Grimm in the middle of the city… Alone with a nearly starved genius who gave food to strangers that want to turn them in.  


May continued focused on her task, trying to numb out her thoughts and focus. The silk tunic was soaking in water. The bruises on their torso crawled up their ribs, some small cuts all over their chest and a deep wound in their shoulder. Their chest compression was ruined and would have to be thrown but…  


May leaned onto the medical table, trying to gage something. The Thief was about Winter’s height, similar build if the Thief ate better, “Do you know your sizes?” May asked.  


“You planning to, doll me up?” Hard-light projectors on the helmet briefly flickered to life, creating floppy confused ears as the Thief tilted their head, lips in a confused frown. May tried not to sneer, even with the helmet their reaction was priceless.  


“Nah, Winter might have a binder for you, yours is ruined.” May said taking the scissors from the first aid kit and snipping them a few times. The next words was a habit from hearing Winter say it so often when they were younger, when May first started transitioning. “Sorry for any discomfort.”  


“Save it for when you actually fuck up,” The Thief said, trying to dismiss it and look away. “36.”  


“Same as Win, lucky,” May murmured. She sent a quick text to Fiona and Winter. “Don’t worry I won’t cut you,” May teased when she pressed the side of the scissors to the Theif’s back, “I’ve had lots of practice.”  


May quickly cut the compression top off before the Thief fully relaxed. She started cleaning their chest first, wanting to get it done as fast as possible to avoid any disphoric mood. Luckily the The Thief only seemed to react to pain, hissing and trying to lead back from the antiseptic rags.  


“Sorry,” May mumbled out again.  


Instead of chiding her, the Thief tried to relax. _You have a good heart_ Joanna’s voice haunted her again. It didn’t help that the playful Thief was stupidly docile. How the reflection of their helmet yelled May’s thoughts back at her.  


She didn’t want to think about how Joanna was right. She didn’t want to think about the food the stray gave them when they were obviously struggling. How the Mantle borns was right about something so small. The trio refused to let the food go to waste because food was precious. It was time, it was lien, it was work, it was heart and soul and everything May took for granted living up in Atlas.  


_You just care too much about what the wrong people thing. I for one… well,_ “If saving someone is a crime, I’ll gladly play the villain.” May repeated softly to herself. The words… it felt right. Like the first time Winter helped her into a dress. Right in a way that fucking scared her.  


Fiona must have been equally shocked because as soon as the scanner and Dr. Pietro was settled she pulled May out of the clinic and took a breath of Solitas’ cold air.  


May looked down at her, eyes flickering at every small movements and ears struggling to focus on something. It was almost manic. May adjusted the scarf. The little lamb eagerly snuggled into it, then her hands and then May’s chest with small arms wrapped tightly around her friend. “I-I’m sorry,” Fiona mumbled taking deep and calming breaths of her scent.  


May only hummed and pet the back of her head, “Apologize for something when you actually do something wrong,” She murmured. Fiona said something but it was muffled with all the clothing.  


It was probably all the smells. A night in a strangers bed, the blood, the clean sterile tools… and the stress building over the past month. The past few years at Atlas. Her entire fucking life in the _greatest soul sucking kingdom of Atlas._ May clenched her jaw and tightly hugged Fiona.  


“I’m okay, I’m better now,” Fiona whispered after minutes had passed. May didn’t say anything about the nervous twitch in her ears and the frantic movements. She just let the the little lamb pulled her down the street.  


May linked their arms together, staring up as the sunrise was turning to day. “We should take a break.”  


Fiona snorted and leaned into her, “Good luck with, Win.”  


May smirked down at her, “I don’t need luck when it’s Weiss’ recital tonight.”  


“That’s right!” Fiona gasped, “And Winter missed the last one because of…” Fiona’s ears dropped down- May roughly played with Fiona’s hair, as if it would erase the bullshit over the last two years. It didn’t but Fiona smiled and laughed and that was better, “Hey!” Fiona said as roughly pushing May off.  


May sneered and chuckled, “If Weiss can’t accept how it went down then she needs to grow up more.”  


“She’s what? 12, 13?” Fiona chided with a sharp elbow. May flinched but let the small women link their arms again. "And it’s not about that. It’s that it’s a _problem to begin with."_  


“I said _we_ should take a break,” May emphasized looking down at Fiona and giving her a light tug. “You’re coming too… And I guess Robyn and Joanna.” That brought the Mantle born’s smile back complete with wiggling ears.  


May smiled and let Fiona lead her around when Winter finally texted back.  


angeldust: Meet up. Now.  
lionflower: wat? a little bird and a tree driving you crazy?  
angeldust: Not them. The drunk of a huntsmen.  


May immediately got them a ride and they were at the address Winter sent them. When she handed the bird Faunus a handful of lien he got them into the middle of a different Sector in less than ten minutes. They got off at an Argus Restaurant.  


Winter was always easy to find and not just because of her hair or designer clothes. The air of confidence always intimidated people, literally setting her a part from the crowd. It was a nice change to actually find her with people who weren’t scared of her. In fact Joanna and Robyn was worried over the Schnee heavily leaning against the table and holding her temple. She was tense, brittle like her mother’s wine glass.  


May quickly sat in the booth next to her, hand gentle on her shoulder. Winter jerked up, hands dropped to her waist and grabbing where the hilt of her swords would be. May sneered and roughly pushed the Schnee deeper into the booth, “Move your fat ass, Schnee.”  


“Of course, a Marigold would know. You’re always behind me,” Winter bit back. It was a little flat and hallow but it was an honest attempt. So May gave her a smile and it seemed to work. Winter slide further into the booth letting May sit down.  


“Hey,” May said softly. She nudged her, “Are you okay?”  


Winter slowly met her gaze, conflict and stress slowly melting, “No but… you help.”  


May licked her lips, eyes flicking back up to Winter’s eyes. “Of course, I am your partner,” She said cheekily even if your mind added on several things. Family rival, childhood friends… Of course Winter would find May comforting, she was there on Weiss’ tenth birthday. “Pick a god and pray, maybe Silvio will use the drunkard for an experiment.” Winter hummed, the closest she’ll give with strangers literally next to them and everything on her shoulders.  


During the small check-in Fiona took a seat next to Robyn, leaving the poor Joanna stuck in the middle. It wasn’t as tight as May expected. In fact… the Marigold looked around the restaurant. Everything seemed bigger, giving space for a man’s reptilian tail to lay out or a family to avoid cracking their horns together… All the other patrons gave them wearily glances from time to time.  


“It’s a _Faunus_ restaurant,” Fiona whispered excitedly, almost bouncing in her seat.  


“Another point for the- Ow!” May winced, a sharp kick digging into her shin. She glared back at Fiona. How did the brat even reach her? Winter huffed, her eyes pointedly guiding May’s eyes around the restaurant. It was still early in the morning so the place was empty but it slowly filling up. There was enough Faunus with Fiona’s sensitive ears to convince May to lower her voice. “Well… You guys get what I mean.”  


“I did have my suspicious when they first got away,” Joanna said. She looked at May and leaned forward a little. The table was sturdy enough to not even shift under her weight, “How are they?”  


“It’s… bad,” May mumbled softly. Everyone looked worried, ready to vault from their seats worried so May quickly added, “Not the wounds just… in general.”  


“That’s reassuring,” Joanna mumbled.  


“They’re not eating enough,” May blurted out, “I think their semblance is eating them alive,” She whispered eyes wandering to Winter. The Schnee _Glyphs_ was a powerful semblance and that power needs energy. Not just Aura but _energy_ , her metabolism was crazy and if the Thief had a similar semblance… May counted her lucky stars, thanked whatever her past lives did and praised all the gods she knew that Winter would never starve like that.  


“Faunus’ have a naturally high metabolism…” Fiona mumbled. She saw and felt how thin the Thief was despite the muscles, “Maybe it’s just that?”  


“Even if it was manipulating Dust is hard on the body,” Winter spoke up. Her fingers drummed restlessly on the table. “We need to turn them in.”  


Robyn’s fist was on the table next. She didn’t slam it down but it was hard enough to make Joanna jump. “We can’t-”  


“They’re brilliant, Hill,” Winter said. By the tone of her voice, May knew they talked about this while she and Fiona was gone. “General Ironwood wouldn’t let that go to waste. And their talent with Dust can save lives-”  


“Oh,” Joanna scowled next. May didn’t like how she towered over Winter but the Schnee wasn’t one to back down and Joanna didn’t actually show any malice. Only discontent, “So they’re just another one of Ironwood’s toys? Forced into serving or die of starvation?”  


“I hate this kingdom,” Robyn hissed under her breath. “We’re the richest-”  


“We’re tired!” May interrupted. Loudly. Another customer huffed, a primal growl coming from somewhere. The group settled down with a heavy air on their shoulders. May looked at Fiona, still wearing her scarf. She looked at her partner who was struggling to remain calm, “Studying for finals, trying to find a teammate, killing Grimm…” May listed off flicking through her Scroll. She set it down on the table, the poster for Weiss’ recital blown up on the screen, " We deserve a break."  


Winter only had two buttons. Work and caretaker, though that should have been labeled relax. The Schnee slowly deflated, gently turning the Scroll to her orientation as if she was guiding Weiss’ cheek. She took a deep breath, another bundle of tension melting away as she gave May a grateful smile.  


A real smile that May only saw on her birthdays. In private. Not in the open with new friends. It was one that had her heart fighting in her chest because she thought it meant things it shouldn’t. Because they were friends.  


“Thanks, May. I almost forgot.”  


“Tell me something new,” May bit back but her voice sounded a little too high to be effective. Winter lounged back, enough room to prop an elbow up and use her arm to support her head. May didn’t notice the blouse was struggling against Winter’s bicep and chest. She didn’t notice Joanna lean in a little with a fucking sneer. “Keep that up and I’ll revoke your invitation uninvited!” May hissed at her.  


“Ooh, how formal,” Joanna teased. She settled back into her seat too pulled out her Scroll. When Joanna’s username popped up on screen May quickly snatched it.  


“Wooow,” Robyn gasped playfully. “Texting each other during a conversation? How rude.”  


“And? It’s _private,_ ” Joanna huffed, “But I don’t expect an exhibitionist to understand the word,” She teased gently elbowing Robyn who was slowly turning several shades of red. Fiona giggled and Winter sneered only making the usually confident women blush harder.  


While everyone was distracted May glanced at the message.  


mt.spur: Need help ;)  
mt.spur: A confession during this party would be fuking perfect  


May glanced up from her Scroll and glared hard, trying to hid her blush. She made sure to maintain eye contact as she obviously slid her Scroll away.  


“Don’t put it on silent, Marigold,” Joanna taunted. It was a stupidly odd combination of Winter’s blunt confidence and Fiona’s gentle tact that made Marigold’s heart flip and twirl. “You might get an important message.”  


Thankfully Fiona interrupted with a groan, “Stop talking about the…” She couldn’t say ‘Thief’ without drawing to many looks. “Ghost? Glitch?” Fiona looked at May, “So far your the only person that actually interacted with them, what should we call them?”  


“Besides stupid?” May asked with a raised brow. She laughed when Joanna hit her with the menu and Winter nudged their knees under the table. “Well… They’re definitely from Menagerie or Mistral… so… Glade? Like a forest glade? They have that there right?”  


The table rolled their eyes but offered no other names. The servers must have been waiting for them to calm down because they approached a few seconds later, asking for their orders or if they need more time. Joanna took over ordering, being a returning customer but the only thing May took note of was the stuff chicken and mushrooms.  


Winter nudged May’s arm for her attention, a lazy smile on her face. It didn’t mess with May at all and she was totally focused on _listening_ to what Winter was saying, “I’m guessing we’re shopping after this?” Winter asked.  


May gasped, several ideas hitting her out of crush mode and into fashion, “Yes!”  


Fiona groaned, completely deflating and flopping her head and ears onto the table, “Oh great. Good thing it’s still early.”  


“What?” Robyn frowned down at the little lamb and tried to nudge her into answer, “Why? It’s just clothes.”  


It took awhile and several sectors to find a good store that would pass _Atlas’_ standards. Robyn and Joanna venously protested shopping in the floating city. The elites reluctantly agreed, decided it would show unity if they were to shop in Mantle.  


Over an hour later and Robyn looked ready to explode, irritated as the elites walked slow circles around her near nude form. May caught Fiona staring a little _too intensely,_ licking her lips ears focused forward. May followed her gaze, idly noting how Robyn’s blush faded a little at her neck before reddening the top of her breast again.  


“How do you two want to do this?” May asked her teammates.  


“Excuse me?!” Robyn hissed, shoulders tense. Winter rolled her eyes and shoved her, loosening the older women up.  


May crossed her arms and shrugged. If she stayed objective this would be easy… Her eyes focused on Robyn’s body instead of Winter’s half dressed one. “You’ll be following Winter and Fiona’s lead. This is the perfect chance to force Ironwood into a corner.”  


“Good opportunity to make connections too,” Joanna added. She was lounging comfortably on the bench obviously enjoying the show.  


“Just wait till it’s your turn,” Robyn growled at her. May rolled her eyes watching as Winter grabbed her chin and turned her head left and right. The flush deepened and Robyn’s body tensed.  


“She’s really…” Fiona licked her lips, weight shifting as her eyes roamed Robyn’s body. her hands played with the scarf around her neck, “Fit,” She finally decided.  


May and Joanna sneered softly. Fit barely begun to describe Robyn. She was definitely not a civilian, something a little more than an athlete but just shy of a soldier. It almost gave her even footing with Winter… almost. The two moles on her face were helped but not enough in May’s opinion.  


“I’m not wearing a low V cut dress,” Robyn said, crossing her arms under her breast and standing to her full height. Everyone’s gaze briefly dipped down and Robyn growled for their attention to return to her face.  


Fiona’s did… eventually, “Shame,” She said with a slight smirk. “You’d look good in it.”  


“I’m not arm candy or a trophy wife!”  


“But that’s fun sometimes,” May mumbled with a roll of her eyes. “I might play arm candy, we’ll want attention on you and Fiona as much as possible.”  


At that Robyn finally calmed down. She blinked, shoulders slacking a little. “You two… are not just fucking with me?”  


Interesting choice of words… Winter and May glanced at each other, then at Fiona in the mirror. The little lamb was twitchy, a little flush, and far to distracted with looking at Robyn. It was blood in the water and if Winter was a Fuanus, she’d be a shark. Winter took the lead, taking one of the shirts on the rack.  


“Fiona chose you as her _partner_ ,” Winter said, draping it over Robyn’s shoulder, buttoning it closed at the middle of Robyn’s breast. The women took a sharp breath, eyes a little wide as she stared down at the pair of elites. “So no, we aren’t _fucking_ with you.” The only hint of teasing Winter gave away was in the mirror. Lingering eye contact with Fiona then cutting to May.  


She didn’t realize she was having trouble breathing until Winter softly sneered at her. The Marigold licked her licks, trying to keep her thoughts and eyes focused on the goal- she tore her eyes back up to Winter face. The goal… the party tonight.  


“Atlesian Game of Manipulation 101, public opinion is everything,” May said turning to the rack and shifting through the pants and slacks. She handed one to Robyn, “But they’ll need to _see_ you first.”  


“If we’re keeping attention on me and Fiona, why is Winter half naked?” Robyn frowned.  


“Cuz she’s a show off and needs attention,” May said crossing her arms and sneering up at her partner. Winter roughly elbowed her to get to the clothing rack. May tried not to stare at her back muscles or ass. She turned to back to Robyn, voice too dry, “She’s your in.”  


“If you hadn’t notice Winter has a habit of drawing attention,” Joanna said, voice deep and trying to hold in a chuckle. May scowled, flipping her off while Joanna gently pushed Fiona forward to help Robyn out. May watched the little lamb try and keep her touches professional, but she pressed a little too hard to smooth out the back, fingers lingering a little too much at the collar and eyes too obvious on Robyn’s lips.  


For a moment the amusement and playfulness twisted into bitter and cowardly envy. The Marigold and Schnees are rivals, Winter and May were friends… anything more would be selfish and dangerous.  


“I got it,” Winter said pulling May attention back to her. May’s heart stopped for a moment as she watched her _friend_ comb out the braid. Her shirt was open so it wouldn’t stretch and tear over her breast like how it was already struggling with her shoulders and arms. Winter’s abs flexed as a light laugh nearly slipped her unbutton pants down. “We keep it casual.”  


“Uh, Win,” May swallowed the lump in her throat. It went down, to her gut, then further down and triggering a low soft _throb_ between her legs. “Indecent is not casual.”  


Winter raised a brow. May instantly knew which head stopped working because there was no way Winter would claw slowly down her abs. That had to be her imagination, May thought, blinking back up to Winter’s face as she button the pants.  


“Casual with accessories, Marigold,” Winter said. May must have imagine the low purr at her name. “Basically a cleaner version of you,” The playful insult snapped May’s spine into place. She wasn’t _easy._ She scowled walking up to Winter and tugging hard at the lapels to through her off balance for a step.  


“Ha ha. Nice of you to finally admit that I _can_ fuck you up but _choose_ not to,” May growled into Winter’s eyes as her fingers followed the buttons to the middle of Winter’s breast and deftly closed it. She tried to ignore the hitch in Winter’s breath, how it fanned on her lips. May was staring too long she was starting to see things, like a light blush tinting Winter’s ears and the slow dilation of her eyes.  


May quickly stepped away. She finished licking her lips by the time she realized her eyes were roaming Winter’s unkempt appearance. It looked… it looked like she was preparing for a party, Marigold. Because that’s what they were doing. They weren’t flirting. They were just playing like usual.  


The Marigold distractedly pulled the fretting lamb away from Robyn and they stood next to the seated, chuckling giant. May motioned for them to spin, Winter slowly twirled around. Robyn was trying hard to glare away the blush on her cheeks and possibly will May out of existence.  


“If Winter didn’t call dibs on your first initiation, you’d be fucked already.”  


May’s heart leaping around, dropping lower than her stomach and causing a low ache between her legs. That sounded way to… suggestive for a threat. She looked at Joanna who tried to help a giggling lamb stand. The giant only shrugged her shoulders, “No idea. Knowing Robyn it’s probably super perverted. I think Winter is onto something though."  


“Joan…” Robyn growled softly at her partner.  


“Casual with a tone of gold is definitely the way to go,” Joanna smirked, “This outfit better emphasis Robyn’s _assests_ but it’s too upper class.” May and Fiona’s eyes wandered Robyn’s form. Keeping it professional. The suit really did high light the slight curve in her waist, made her broad shoulders look stronger. She almost looked as good as Winter. Maybe she did, in her own flustered way.  


“This is stupid!” Robyn hissed tearing at her clothes. Winter grabbing her wrist and glaring up at the older women before anything ripped.  


“You _tear_ it you _buy_ it,” Winter emphasized. “It’s an Atlesian physiological game,” Winter tried to simplify with a roll of her eyes.  


“But you didn’t deny that it’s stupid,” Joanna sang in pleasant and low tone.  


“Alright, alright, you two strip,” May snapped her fingers again. She knew Winter a long time. She knew her as a rough child, a pressured teenager, and an upcoming powerful huntress-in-training but barely knew anything about bedroom Winter.  


So when the Schnee slipped Robyn’s tie off with a smooth step away everyone was speech less. Even May and Joanna who was prepared for this kind of play. The sneaking feather touches at Robyn’s neck, the lingering touch down her collarbone and lifting midway at her shuttering chest. Robyn was so shocked Winter had to lift her hand to return the tie.  


Joanna nudged May for her attention and she glared at Joanna’s smile, “I’ll help you pick out more accessories.”  


“Good idea… You two help Robyn into another outfit,” May said.  


“Yes, ma’am,” Fiona squeaked, briefly turtling it her scarf while Winter only hummed darkly, almost hungrily.  


Once they were far enough from the large changing room, Joanna nudged her. “She’s totally into you!”  


“You’re seeing things,” May scowled up at her. Joanna rolled her eyes but helped as promised. Winter had a slender neck, long earrings and necklaces would lead the eye down… Ugh, May throbbed, her fingers tingled as she thought of trailing the light metal between her breast. Her daydream from yesterday brought ghost sensations across her chest. Cool skin, breast to breast and- May blinked out of it and looked at more jewelery.  


Bracelets would work with rolled sleeves, good showing off their muscular arms. Pins and chains were always great. Great for pulling and toying with. It helped pass the time whenever May got bored and Winter wasn’t talking with random strangers. It’s give her something to play with when Winter pinned her against the wall- Professional Marigold… May tried to stall, tried to get her mind in order but somehow Joanna got her back into the changing room before she could purge those thoughts.  


May blinked, face turning as red as Robyn’s. The women was trapped between the two white haired deviants. Whatever frustrations Fiona kept bottled up was released due to Winter’s bratty enabling. The usually docile lamb gave May a challenging glare, fist tightening at the lapels of Robyn’s jacket while Winter’s hand was idly playing with the suspenders.  


“Come on, Marigold,” Joanna taunted pushing May in a little further into the changing room. “They asked your opinion.” No they didn’t, May took a shaking breath. She was staring… she would have noticed something besides Robyn’s abs, Fiona’s flush and Winter’s fake apathetic eyes.  


“Unfinished,” May squeaked out. Her clothes were suddenly tight and suffocating. But it was the only pressure she had on her throbbing member. “Fi… the buttons.” Fiona’s glared hard, hands wandering up popping buttons opens on Robyn’s blouse. Instead of dressing the women they stripped her back down. May wanted to scream but she was too aware of blue eyes watching her.  


“Wasn’t a good cut,” Fiona said with an sharp edge, dropping the jacket.  


Winter looked at May as her hands played with the suspenders down to her pants. From behind she popped it open, “I think we grabbed a better one,” She said, voice low and hot and making Robyn shiver and _whimper._  


“Damn it, Hill,” May hissed at her. She didn’t know why exactly. It could be because she was jealous but Winter’s eyes was still pinning May. It could be because she wanted to be the one clawing those pants down instead of Fiona or it could be because Robyn’s voice was about break her self control.  


"It’s- It’s not _my fault!"_  


"It’s not our fault that your _easy,"_ Fiona mocked. This time May was the one that shivered, watching Fiona’s hands spread across the top of tanned thighs, thumbs sliding in and massaging just shy of damp panties.  


“Gods…” Robyn panted, knees buckling. Winter grabbed her, holding her tight with fingers digging into her hips and ass.  


The selfish Schnee pulled Robyn’s head to the side, growling in her ear, “Wrong name.” Both the white haired deviants pulled back. Joanna tried to suppress a shocked laugh. The sound helped Robyn snap out of it. She panted, shifting and pressing her thighs together. May grit her teeth, seeing the slick shin spread.  


Her mind throwing her back into her daydream in the shower, Winter desperately grinding into her thigh as her hand squeezed and pumped May’s _throbbing, slick member._ She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and trying to calm down but then she felt Winter’s cool presence. She was… dressed. May licked her lips, eyes dipping down to the cleavage. She hadn’t done any buttons above the one May did for her. Winter moved her hair out of the way, exposing her neck.  


“If you would, Marigold,” the Schnee demanded.  


May moved slow, trying to fight off her daydreams. Her hands trembled slightly as they looped around to face the necklace instead of grabbing her neck and pulling her down. May’s hand grazed Winter’s cheek instead of cupping it like her brain wanted to. She fasten the earrings and tried to take a step back but Winter followed.  


The Marigold didn’t whimper, didn’t shake as Winter’s hands guided the pins to her collar. She lick her lips as Winter’s calm and even breathing chilled her flushed face. That cool demeanor and stoic smirk, shot straight through May’s hard dick. The right shift making fabric press and rub the right way that had her gasping, pleasure hot and spreading through her legs and gut.  


“Thanks,” Winter breathed stepped back. May grabbed her. A look of surprised flashed across Winter’s face and May just went on auto-pilot. Her hand lifted off her shoulders, digging deep into the tense muscles at the back of her neck that had Winter softly moaning. She stepped forward, head on May’s shoulder.  


May didn’t know if she heard a whisper of her name. Blood was too loud in her ears and the cool balm of Winter’s body was just… so close to where she wanted it. She could drag her fingers down Winter’s back, clawing her through the store’s clothing and grab her ass and grind her slick shaft against Winter’s core.  


The thought brought tears to her eyes, frustration building and everything screaming at her as her hands wandered up instead. Clawing at Winter’s scalp instead of her back.  


“How… How do you want your hair?” May asked, voice high and weak like the coward she was. There were several grunts of frustration and Winter laughed at it. May could barely register Fiona pulling Robyn away from the wall, Winter went completely slack against her, moaning contently for a moment.  


“Loose bun,” She said. May’s hands played and fumbled with her white hair, tying into a perfect _fuck me please_ bun. Instead May’s hand shook as she combed loose strands into a more kept appearance. The smile on Winter’s face…  


May was beyond breathless, she was absolutely lovestruck. May tried to keep her eyes objective, the goal was dolling her friends up for a party not… Not daydreaming about how close her childhood crush and how it would take less than an inch to press their lips together. May weakly took a step back, hands accidentally trailing down Winter’s neck and half her chest. She noticed Winter licking her lips, a faintly amused look and a deep… earning, hunger? No, both words were wrong, they were friends. Winter must just be amused. She could only blink as Winter playfully pushed her away and returned to Fiona and Robyn.  


Fiona was _frustrated,_ it caused the Marigold’s blood to burn a little hotter and seeing Robyn so overwhelmed didn’t help. “Come on, little lamb,” Joanna taunted, “We need to doll Robyn up to match Winter.”  


“I’ll fucking doll you up,” Fiona growled, pulling at the scarf as if it was too hot. She was so tense her ears were straight for a moment. She grabbed whatever clothes Winter handed to her and threw them onto Robyn. Her hands were obvious now, insistently pressing against Robyn’s abs and clawing her sides until the women was shaking and whimpering. Only then did Fiona listen and button up the blouse.  


Winter kept pushing them to the edge. Whatever switch May flicked during the brief massage loosened up the Schnee but she wasn’t any less gentle on Robyn. While Fiona played with the women’s abs, Winter’s hands were at her neck or waste, both painfully avoiding where Robyn wanted her.  


Thought the haze Robyn glared hard at May. “This is your fucking fault,” She growled.  


“Excuse me,” Winter hissed pulling her hair back. “First you mock Fiona and now you go after my partner?”  


“Seems like she needs another lesson,” Fiona said. She kicked Robyn’s foot from under her, the white haired duo letting the women to her knees. Fiona hummed, a dark smile far too hot on her usually innocent face. She ran her hands through Robyn’s hair while Winter’s moved the women’s head around like a doll. Blue eyes pinned May, watching her as Winter slowly adjusted her hands to the front of Robyn’s throat. May smothered a moan into a whimper, clawing her thighs.  


“Atlesian Game 102,” Fiona bent down, hands traveling over Robyn’s breast and down. Her lips hovered inches above the women’s lips. “Deliver what they _think_ they want.” She whispered before standing straight. Winter dragged Robyn to her feet by her hair and throat.  


“Fuck…” May and Robyn whispered. Joanna cleared her throat and handed May more accessories before pushing her forward. May grit her teeth, pants rubbing to hard against her trapped dick. She must have been walking to slow because Winter reached around, hooking her fingers into her waistband and pulling her forward.  


May gasped, she stopped short of a frustrated lamp and an angrily dazed bird. But more importantly the tug gave her problem enough room to readjust. “Oh…” She heard several whispers. May fought the blush, the shiver as she could feel her head just poke out of her pants. It throbbed, the pressure of her waistband in just the right spot it made her knees weak and pre-cum leak out.  


“Sorry, Marigold,” Winter whispered with a dark chuckle. May gasped, eyes wide as her cool fingers brushed against her slit and undid the button and zipper. May wanted to cry. She wanted to pull Winter close and kiss her. But she couldn’t move as Winter brought her wet fingers to her mouth, licking _her_ the pre-cum off her finger tips. May’s brain must have short circuited. All blood was going in the wrong direction and Winter eyed her head as it throbbed. “Can’t have you leaving with a stain on your pants.”  


“Right…” May gasped. She looked back at Robyn who finally tore her eyes up off her cock. Fiona was fidgeting even worse, teeth grinding and slightly baring her teeth. Every deep breath had her ears shivering.  


“Don’t forget the accessories,” Joanna gently ordered. May could barely breath, let out defy that voice. She handed the cuff pins to Fiona and tried to control the shaking in her arms. She pinned one side of the chain to Robyn’s collar, glanced down Winter’s hands loosening the blouse with a few buttons, then pinned the other side of the collar. Robyn was flushed, chest heaving… Her hands tingled, pleasure nearly clouding her thoughts. Ghost sensations of the daydream came back, the sound of Winter moaning in her ears and begging.  


With a shaking and desperate gasp for air, the Mairgold stepped back. Out of their reach just as Fiona stared too intensely at her begging head and leaking slit. It throbbed at Joanna low hum, more slick and wetness spilling out and rolling down her boyshorts and shaft. A pair of warm hands pulled her to the bench, Joanna’s hot breath on her neck, “If you need to hid to get off, we won’t mind. But whatever you four want to do, better make it quick before the workers find out.”  


“Oh?” Fiona and Winter mused. “Why should we go easy on her?” Fiona said with a dark laugh. There was a strangled moan as Winter held Robyn’s throat tight as Fiona’s hands finally brushed cover Robyn’s core through the store’s pants. “She’s a bit of a brat…”  


“And rude,” Winter added. She let go of Robyn neck, choosing to claw down her neck until the blouse stopped her. “Arrogant,” Winter popped a button, “Ungrateful,” Another two buttons and Robyn’s torso was exposed for May and Joanna. Winter and Fiona even made a show of pulling the blouse halfway off Robyn shoulders. May squirmed, Jonana’s hands on her waist, breath scalding against her neck.  


“Don’t be cruel,” Joanna murmured. “She did give you three her bed. And Winter kicked her out of the apartment this morning.” Fiona rolled her eyes and Winter glared lightly at Joanna who chuckled. The sound making May shiver against her. She wanted- needed to ruck against something.  


“Thank the gods…” Robyn whispered as Fiona dropped to her knees, easily sliding down the pants to her thighs. Winter scoffed and _Glyphs_ were summoned to life. Two to be exact. One pinning Robyn’s wrist above her head while another was around her waist, leaving her gasping and silently crying as Winter pulled at her hair again.  


“Wrong name,” Winter growled, biting into her neck. Fiona leaned forward, nose nuzzling deep into light blond curls. Robyn threw her head back, a scream building in her chest and staying trapped in her throat as Winter’s hand squeezed it in. Fiona threw May a glance, ears flicking at her whimper and moan. She lifted her head, smirking before throwing Robyn’s leg over her shoulder and leaning back in, tongue out. May gasp, hands clawing at her thighs as her shaft throbbed. Fiona was mindful of her audience, tongue and chin disappearing as Robyn tried to thrash and buck for more. She couldn’t move an inch with those _Glyphs._ Slowly Fiona pulled out, licking her way up to Robyn’s clit.  


“Feel free to join, Marigold,” Winter said softly. May brought her eyes up. Her partner had unclasped the front bra and was now toying with her chest. Winter rolled a nipple around for May who arched, needing the contact on her own chest but not moving Joanna’s hands from her waist. Winter’s other hand flexed, turning a loud moan to a broken sob.  


“Perhaps…” Joanna’s hands finally slid from her waist to her hips, thumbs hooking in her pants and boyshorts. "Lower them, they’re still getting _wet,"_ Joanna said. May blinked, trying to process the words and the look Winter was giving her. Her mind could only focus on the low throbbing ache in her body, pulsing in time with each leak of wetness. May nodded and there were several groans as Joanna slide her lower garments down. May whimpered, pushing back as Joanna’s chest vibrated against her, as Winter struggled to breath and grind into Robyn’s ass. Joanna did it _slowly_ too, the slick fabric felt like one long teasing stroke as it finally freed her member.  


“Fuck, May…”  


Then Joanna’s hands covered May’s, fingers intertwining as the women pinned them down to May’s own thighs, “Think you can be good and get off by watching?” May took a breath. With the way Winter was looking at her… how she kept licking her lips every time her eyes dipped down… “Or would you rather be Robyn, right now?” Joanna asked. “Who’s mouth would you want on you, sucking you off and worshiping you?”  


Winter. May bite her tongue making sure the thought never escaped. Her eyes could only look at her partner Joanna’s words hunted her. She tried bucking Joanna’s hands off but the woman was too powerful and only laughed. Winter groaned, teeth biting deep and hard into Robyn to the point her Aura flared. Another scream choked in her throat as Winter rolled her nipple. This time Robyn thrashed harder, thighs trying to trap Fiona in but easily held open for the audience to see. They watched, wetness drip down her thighs in thick rivets. Fiona groaned, diving deep into Robyn’s cunt and sucking her that sensitive nub for every last drop. After a few minutes Robyn was too weak to moan and it was minutes after that before Fiona finally pulled back. She laughed softly ears flicking to May’s whimpering and Robyn’s heavy panting. Her mouth was shining with slick, face flush as she took deep breaths. The little deviant turned towards May, licking her lips finger tips gathering the wetness on her chin and licking them clean. Fiona winked, at her before looking up at Robyn.  


“Hope your ready for round two, Hill,” Winter growled.  


“F-Fiona!” Robyn moaned quietly as her fingers quickly slid in and deep. May whined and gasped, thrashing to free her hands but Joanna kept them pinned tight to her thighs. Her dick throbbed, red and on the edge. Winter gasped, eyes not leaving it.  


“Fuck… I guess she finally learned,” Winter said.  


“Only took a few tries,” Fiona said. She smiled up at Robyn. May could tell by the way her arm was angled, by the flex and the way Robyn begged and chanted for her not to stop that Fiona was hitting her front wall. “Now Robyn…” Fiona chided gently, “Who said round two was for you?” Her eyes cut to Winter and May.  


May clenched her jaw, trying hard to escape Joanna’s grip again. She… She need more. Just a little more. The pleasure and heat was hot in her gut it was making her cry. “Please… Winter tell her to let me go.” May begged. Winter growled at her name, biting into Robyn and clawing at her chest. Again Hill’s Aura flared and she bucked, the _Glyphs_ not letting her move.  


“Only if you be good and _not_ touch yourself,”  


“I… I don’t _swing,_ ” Joanna said softly. “I don’t do anything below the waist.”  


“Good,” Winter said. Her eyes were intense as they explored Robyn’s neck- May gasped, breathing in her own scream as pleasure shot through her neck and down her spine. Finally those heavy hands lifted, grabbing at May’s chest through layers of clothes.  


Winter’s hungry blue eyes… her own hands clawing at her thighs. Pre-cum heavy and a steady stream down her throbbing shaft. “Good girl.” May came as Winter’s hand flexed around Robyn’s throat again, trying her best to stop the scream.  


Tried being the keyword.  


May was still shivering, cum spurting out when Joanna had to move her aside and stand up, “Fuck! Sorry,” Joanna murmured. She looked at the Marigold, eyes dull with soft hunger and guilt. She double check her appearance, smoothing out her hair and wrinkles in her clothes before stepping out and intercepting a worker.  


“Nice job, Robyn!” Fiona hissed quickly jump up from the floor. She produced a handkerchief, stolen from Winter by the emblem embroidered on it, and whipped her mouth and hands. May was glad she didn’t dirty her scarf. It was from Winter after all. Fiona tossed another handkerchief to May. “Shit… which one is your clothes?!”  


“It’s a changing room, we’re suppose to be half dressed…”  


“And _not_ fucking,” Winter huffed at her. Robyn was barely standing after two back to back orgasms, forcing Fiona to hold her up. May only half watched half dazed off as she cleaned herself, twitching and gasping softly at her own light touch. Winter got dressed in record time. Years of business practice letting her drain her face of color with a few deep breaths and put on a stony appearance. Robyn and Fiona was far from lucky. With a tortured glance at May, the former heiress of the SDC exited first, helping Joanna distract the worker with armfuls of clothes while Fiona pushed the two orgasm dazed ladies out of the store. Winter ended up buying all of the clothes and accessories. Fiona used her semblance to absorb several bags of clothes.  


They all climbed into Joanna’s jeep slowly recovering and aimlessly driving around. May ended up texting Dr. Pietro as Joanna tried find another store. Apparently the Theif… or ‘Glade’ had several broken ribs, a gunshot to the shoulder and leg that didn’t heal right. They’re still unconscious and shouldn’t wake up for a few more hours. Dr. Pietro was sneaking in as much nutrients through the IV as possible. Joanna forced them to settle for a shopping district.  


Instead of showering Robyn and May bought new underwear and threw the old ones out. It was ruined anyway thanks to the snickering trio. Winter only calmly met her gaze, looking down at her through long lashes and a smirk. May glared, but her skipping heart broke her concentration and she turned away blushing and mumbling. Her mind was a little too numb for her usual bite.  


Every so often Fiona and Winter teased Robyn between shops, “You came onto me so confidently too,” Fiona huffed. She took bounced a few steps forward, striking a pose that vague resembled Robyn and trying to pitch her voice as lower, “What? She looks cute enough to eat.”  


“Can’t even last ten minutes,” Winter murmured in agreement. May laughed at the dry delivery while Robyn blushed hard. The two tops seemed to be more put that their fun was interrupted than not getting off.  


“Oh right,” Robyn glared at the two, trying to get them to yield. After begging between them, May doubted that would ever work again. “How long would you idiots last if me and May pinned you in and fucked you-”  


“Longer than ten minutes,” Fiona said before the women even finished. The bratty attitude dropped when Robyn lunged for her. She gasped and giggled, dodging and trying to weave through the thin crowd of people. With her playthings running down the sidewalk Winter rolled her eyes and fell back to the calmer duo.  


“You two alright?” Winter asked. She looked away to worried and… sacred to meet their eyes. “I’m sorry if we took it too far.”  


“I’m alright,” Joanna said with smile. Winter calmly met their gaze again. “Robyn had it coming and apparently needed it as much as you three.” May and Winter looked at each other a deep blush crawling across the Marigold’s face and she looked away first. “Do you and Fi normally do,” Joanna vaguely waved her hand. May sneered getting the hint. “That.”  


“No, it was the first, we just have… similar taste and styles,” Winter grumbled squinting at the pair making a scene. Robyn finally caught up to Fiona and started to pull at her cheeks.  


May looked away and swallowed a lump in her throat. “I always tell you off when you do…”  


“Yeah,” Winter agreed softly. Joanna gave May a wink, walking a head to stop Fiona and Robyn from pushing people onto the street with their rough housing. Winter stepped in to close the gap, giving her partner a measured look. “Your… docile.” She said worryingly.  


“I’m tired,” May huffed nudging her. Her heart felt weird in her chest, too slow, too fast, and her legs didn’t want to move but her pride kept pace with the Schnee. She wasn’t easy, even with the lingering pleasure in her veins.  


Winter sneered a little, pressing into her shoulder instead of pushing back, “Any plans for the recital?” She asked, nodding to the three Mantle borns. The idiots were only getting worse despite Joanna’s best efforts. It ended when Joanna picked up Robyn and threw her over her shoulder, walking back to the elites. “I suggest training them into behaving.”  


“We’ll need squirt bottles.”  


“Maybe the fire hose would be more effective,” Winter drawled. May sneered and laughed as Fiona pranced around Joanna, taunting Robyn a little more. “But what are _your_ plans?” Winter pressed again. “What if Henry shows up?”  


"What about _your parents?"_ May countered. “This is Weiss’ recital and just talking with that drunk huntsmen set you off.”  


Winter sighed, rolling her head back. May shook her head, a hand grabbing the back of her neck and massaging. Winter gasp softly, shivering. May smirked watching her jaw and neck tense as she swallowed a moan. “Careful, Marigold…”  


"Oh I’m _shaking,"_ May squeezed a little harder and laughed as Winter’s knees buckled. The worse part of attending the academy was all the _Atlesian_ events. You can only go so far on a floating city. “Fuck Henry and my family… Your my partner and I’ve got your back.” She said gently. Joanna might have been right about her heart but she was wrong about the second part. The only opinions she cared about as nearly putty in her hand.  


“Hm… I suppose that’d have to do.”  


“Brat,” May laughed pushing her forward. Winter easily caught herself, giving May a calm smile and worked up her heart. “Come on, Schnee. We need to teach these rats some manners.”  


“Like _not_ fireman carrying the girl in the skirt?” Winter asked.  


May did a double take at the trio and groaned, “Joanna put her down!”  


“But Fiona won’t stop-”  


“Because _someone_ asked me not too.” Fiona teased, laughing as Robyn growled and blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning!
> 
> __  
> 


	5. the leading lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Mantle Rats are invited to an Atlesian Party. What can go wrong?
> 
> Tags: implied abuse, hurt/comfort, parental sibling, confessions, fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you kudos and commenters!! <3
> 
> as a survive it's very important for me to NEVER focus on the abuse itself. I try very hard to imply it and show the damage it can do but honestly I'm tired of reading stories where it's just pain. So I try very hard to focus on the recovery and healing. I'd love feedback on this.
> 
> previous chapter has a NSFW drawing at the end notes! also i didn't have much time to edit this so sorry if its really messy lol

Some how a shopping trip also turned into a raid on the local arcade. Fiona was winning despite what all the leaderboards was saying. Winter was cheating, she had to be. Robyn and Joanna was the better shot, they were the only ones that used range weapons a regular basis! Still Winter came in first. May should have won the batter’s game, her favorite weapon was a staff. Number One? Winter Schnee. The other three loudly cheered Fiona on as she adjusted her grip on the hammer.  


The last game was a the gold on ‘Test of the Strength.’ Sure, some of was actual strength but almost all of it was leverage. Fiona loved stealing… borrowing! Loved borrowing heavy weapons. Axes… Elm’s hammer. She almost got Marrow’s boomerang and still had two years to do it. A worker quickly stepped in as Joanna was some how about to convince the man they’ll settle the matter like adults.  


Several minutes later they had enough tickets to buy all the giant stuff animals on display. Like adults, everyone gave their tickets to the children nearby.  


Like an adult, Fiona slammed her fist on the counter and demanded the giant lion.  


“By the brothers, Fi…” Robyn mumbled a little embarrassed.  


It was the fifth time she’d manage to surprise and fluster the women. Fiona wasn’t counting the smirk tugging at her lips and cute mole on her chin. The fluttering in her chest wasn’t getting worse and her hands didn’t feel cold and empty when she looked at Robyn. Fiona only hugged her stuff animal tighter.  


“I won and Winter cheated! I deserve a trophy!” Fiona argued sticking her tongue out at them. In truth she just needed something to desperately keep her hands occupied. Joanna was the only one that smiled fondly at her and ruffled her hair. The other three acted disappointed.  


And to be extra annoying she refused to absorbed it and forced the group to return to Robyn’s apartment. Fiona dumped several bags of clothes onto the living room floor and then took the couch with her new best friend. May took the time to choose to pick out everyone’s outfit and will most likely buy a few more accessories when they head up to Atlas.  


“What should I name it?” Fiona asked with a grin, ears wiggling happily.  


“Childish,” Robyn said with a soft teasing bite. Fiona didn’t notice the way her eyes light up, all bright and unguarded. Or noticed Robyn’s habit of blowing her fringe out of her eyes.  


“Deviant,” May said slowly shifting through the bags. Eventually the others helped her but Fiona stayed on the couch.  


“Selfish,” Joanna added.  


“You all suck,” Fiona mumbled. She fell back, laying down on the couch and not even taking up all the space. She held up the stuff lion above her, playing with its tiny round ears as her own fluttered happily.  


Today was the most fun she had in years. And not because of the sex. A sudden shiver rolled through Fiona’s body, a flash of heat dried her mouth and warmed her cheeks. The sight of Robyn stretched out before her… The sweetness rolling off her tongue and down her chin and neck. Her ears fluttered, remembering how Robyn screamed Fiona’s name.  


Fiona buried her face against the muzzle. Trying not to groan at the memory. Robyn was her teammate, going to be her _huntress partner._ Not… Fiona tried to shelved her dancing heart. It was just… stress relief between friends. Casual hookups and friends with benefits weren’t unheard of when majority of Atlas’ population was asexual.  


Robyn will be her new partner. They’ll pass their combat final with flying colors and… and ideally Robyn will stay. Fiona swallowed her racing heart back down to her chest. She’d get to see those stupid eyes everyday.  


“I’ll name you… Spring.” Fiona said cuddling her trophy. Robyn glanced at her with a smirk and raised brow. “For new beginnings!” Fiona huffed and pouted at the women. Robyn’s smile eased the tension from her shoulders, looking… a lot how like Winter looks at May. Stupidly fond and earnest and Fiona had to look away with ears fluttering about.  


“You have competition now,” Joanna teased, elbowing her partner. Fiona saw a light blush on Robyn’s tanned cheeks for a second. They all turned back to the elites, noticing May holding up an outfit that wasn’t for any of them.  


“They won’t be able to do any compression for awhile,” Winter said. They, meaning the Thief. Fiona sat up, resting her chin on her trophy’s shoulder. The two elites picked out an outfit for the Thief on their last shopping trip. May shifted a little more, looking away uncomfortably.  


Fiona realized that she never saw May in anything that _she_ didn’t want to wear. She switched between the boy’s and girl’s uniform according to her mood, wore makeup whenever she felt like it and never because it was required. Fiona always thought it was May being May, a rebellious brat tired of all the rules… the rules just never applied to her in the beginning.  


Fiona touched her ears, only being able to relate on a different level. “Scarf’s are good too,” Fiona said. Her teammates gave her a pointed look with a soft sneer. Fiona pouted at it back before Robyn playfully sat down next to her and tugged at the scarf around her neck.  


“Are you ever going to give it back?” May tried to be teasing but was still a little tense.  


“Maybe… not?” Fiona mumbled, an idea hitting her. She blushed and looked away. It was stupid and humans always got the wrong impression but it was true. “Maybe we should give it to the Thief-”  


“Glade,” May gently reminded.  


“We should give it to Glade,” Fiona corrected. “They responded pretty well to me and May so it might calm them down.” Joanna and Robyn glanced at each other a little confused. “Um… Faunus are wired differently,” Fiona answered, fidgeting a little in her seat. She never actually had to explain it to May and Winter. The pair picked up on it because they’re secretly super attentive and sweet. “We’re not hunting dogs, it works on a subconscious level and we don’t really notice it.” Fiona said. She was dancing around the subject a little because her nose was a little more sensitive than the average Faunus. Everyone had their own unique scent. Winter smelled of cool fresh air, like fresh dawn and a new beginning. May smelled of flowers, so soft it wrapped and cuddle Fiona from the inside.  


Robyn and Joanna smelled like the forest of Mistral. Deep and rich, the kind of ground you could really set roots in and grace with flowers. Every bit of them was different parts of a home Fiona would like some day. No wonder Glade snuck in earlier.  


Robyn and Joanna raised a brow. The slight movement helping Fiona realize she was quiet a little too long, “People just smell nice,” Fiona blurted out with a blush. “Familiar smells are calming while strangers are…”  


“Upsetting?” Robyn asked.  


“Kinda? It’s why May cuddles me when we need to sleep in hotels.”  


“And why they practically dragged you into Robyn’s room last night,” Joanna said with chuckled, “That’s adorable.” The three students blushed softly.  


The little lamb grumbled and shifted in her seat. Fiona didn’t tell them it was a sign of trust and acceptance in Faunus culture. So when they dropped off the clothes at the clinic and the Thief- Glade, walked into the clinic’s staff lounge with the scarf wrapped around their neck, Fiona smiled brightly, ears wiggling happily.  


They chose the grunge outfit her elites bought, subtly turtling into the scarf as they tucked their wavy pale green hair into beanie… Keeping their eyes closed until they slipped on the dark reflective shades. Was their Faunus trait their eyes? Where they nocturnal or did they have non-human eyes?  


“Thanks,” The Thief. said with a soft smile.  


“Yeah, of course,” May tried to act like Winter, stoic and aloof. It was an adorable failure that had Fiona and her group of mismatched friends snickering. She grumbled at the mismatch group and looked focused on Dr. Pietro, “Are you attending the Schnee recital tonight?”  


“Perhaps, Young Glade here has offered to help me finish my work but I will definitely attending Silvio’s birthday later this week,” Dr. Pietro said with a smile while the Thief frowned a little.  


“Glade? What am I a stray dog?”  


“We even got you a collar,” May taunted, pulling at collar of their flannel shirt. Glade only scoffed and quickly retreated back into the clinic, favoring one side over the other. Everyone noticed and gave Dr. Pietro a worried look.  


“A broken leg that never healed right. Completely unrelated to what happened this morning.” Dr. Pietro said. " We had a close call with Ms. Goodwitch and Silvio earlier but they’ll be safe. If they stay _here,"_ He stressed the last bit loudly and pointedly.  


“I promise I’ll keep you all out of trouble,” Glade yelled somewhere in the clinic.  


“Not reassuring!” Fiona yelled back as they left. She took a few dancing steps in front of the group, smiling up at her friends, “So we ready to head back to Atlas?”  


“Let’s see… Glade? Treated and recovering. Window. Fixed. Weapons?” Robyn asked.  


“Check!” Fiona smile with a flick of her wrist, a switchblade was suddenly in her hands and flicked open. The others seemed to falter a little, a quick blush appearing on everyones face and Robyn looking particularly… bothered. Fiona only brightly smiled at her until Winter cleared her throat.  


“Atlesian lesson 101?” The Schnee asked next.  


“They’re bitches,” May and Robyn answered at the same time. Fiona giggled as Winter lightly glared at them both. “Public opinion is everything,” Robyn answered. “And 102, deliver what they _think_ they want.”  


What the _Atlesians_ wanted from Robyn wasn’t far from who she actually was.  


Joanna cleared her throat, “An average civilian, rising to the occasion to save a brilliant mind during a sudden attack on Mantle, the charismatic hero who always gets the girl in the end,” she narrated the hard-light poster dramatically before throwing her head back and laughing.  


Thank god Winter had the foresight to drag them to Schnee Manor _before_ the actual recital started. The only people around were servers, security, and fiends. It gave time for the Mantle Rats to get used to the environment, to the disgusting show of wealth. They had space for real _trees_ in the city. Gated behind a wall with security cameras pointing out in every direction. Marble, chrome, rich dark oaks constructed the building and hard-light lamps advertised the Schnee emblem and tied it all with a soft blue glow.  


Then there was the hijacked hard-light poster.  


It was suppose to be displaying the poster May showed them earlier today, Weiss sinking on stage. Instead it was Robyn. Valiantly fighting Grimm in the foreground, fending off those creepy long fingers and giving Fiona time to grab Silvio as the ground erupted beneath them. Fiona tilted her head.  


It looked like a movie still.  


A very hot one Fiona would probably take for herself later but it didn’t feel right. “Is this what people see when they watch Huntsmen and Huntresses fight?” She asked softly. “Just action and adventure? Not, y’know… _helping_ people?”  


“It always seems like saving people is the ultimate form of help. It gets rather tiresome.”  


The group turned around to see Goodwitch approaching. Her usual wear was formal enough, a lot more than the group’s casual suits and dresses. Robyn’s tie was purposely loose the top two buttons left open for that perfectly clean your-not-important-enough-for-me-to-care persona the group decided on. Just thinking about it made Fiona’s hand twitched. She wanted to pull at it for a while now. She enjoyed Robyn’s shock and flustered face and that tie… Robyn’s her teammate, not a casual fuck.  


Fiona took a slow breath and looked back up at Goodwitch who eye did bounce between the gold bird pin everyone wore on their body.  


“I’d like to formally apologize on Qrow’s behalf,” Goodwitch said a bit reluctantly. “Though I do not apologize for his absence. He’ll probably just puke all over the floor or hassle the servers.”  


"If you want to apologize stop bringing up that _drunk,"_ May said, her arm leaving the small dip of WInter’s back. Winter tried to stay relax but was glaring hard up at the Vale huntress.  


Goodwitch smile, “Best idea all day. Worse being people sneaking Grimm into the city,” She finished looking at Robyn and Fiona. The words made Fiona’s heartbeat leap into her throat. There… that was one explanation. The only reasonable. May did say something about a greater plan. Glade was the only one that acted- No. Fiona looked at Robyn, Glade was the only one that had the skill and resources to act. “James has told me you’ve looked into previous cases, Detective Hill?”  


Detect… Detective?! Fiona tried not to sputter at the title. She tried to relax her ears, stop them from sticking straight out from the sides of her head. Joanna chuckled softly beside her and ruffled her hear, unfreezing her muscles.  


“Fighting rings have started to bring in small non-Atlas Grimm to spice things up,” Robyn said. Fiona pulled her head out of the gutter, trying to focus on the conversation. Joanna set a hand on her partner’s shoulder, calming her down enough to continue civilly. “We’ve been trying to get the military involved for months.”  


“Do you think these events are related?” Goodwitch asked.  


“We put a dent in the major rings so I hope not,” Joanna whispered. “If Atlas gangs figure out how to turn Grimm into weapons…” Fiona didn’t want to think about those Imps agains.  


“We’re already seeing some bandit tribes in Anima use similar tactics,” Goodwitch informed. One reason why Atlas was so crowded and industrialized was that Solitas made living outside of proper settlements difficult. Normal citizens without a protective Aura can’t even leave the kingdom without expensive equipment. “Extort them for protection by leading the Grimm to them and leave them once the main horde arrives.”  


“They can’t all be connect,” Robyn said firmly shaking her head. “Twisted mines follow the same path every now and then.”  


Goodwitch stared at the group for a long while, then smiled sadly, “I don’t suppose I can steal you from Atlas, can I?” Goodwitch asked.  


“She’s mine,” Fiona blurted out, heart skipping a few beats as panic filled her for a second. She was so close to making things up to Winter and May. Just one last thing before they all continue with their training and studies, two years until they graduation. Robyn nudged her out of it a playful smirk comforting the little lamb. “She’s my partner for our combative final.”  


“Ridiculous,” Goodwitch said with a deep scowl, “With how you all fought, I’ll see ensure James pass the three of you and accept you two into the Academy,” She looked at the students then at the detectives. The group blinked stunned until Goodwitch raised a brow.  


“Thank you… ma’am,” Winter said softly. Even her eyes were wide.  


Goodwitch only nodded. She turned on those high heels and practically marched away, “I look forward to working with you ladies again.”  


“As long as that creepy as bird doesn’t break my shit!” Robyn called out after her. Robyn was practically bouncing, a large smile on her face as grabbed Joanna’s hands and practically bounced, “Heard that Joan! We’re Atlas students-”  


“ _Your_ an Atlas student.” Joanna said pulling her hands free and pushing them firm on Robyn’s shoulders to stop her small bounce. " We don’t have the money for both of us to attend."  


Fiona winced in sympathy, “I’m on almost five scholarships and it’s… not easy,” Fiona said softly. She needed to write essay’s attend tournaments, her workload was nearly tripped the average student’s. Another reason why she was so desperate to stay with Winter and May, another team would just hold her back. “I’m lucky i got teamed up with a perfectionist and a competitive idiot.” She nodded to Winter and May, both avoiding their gaze with an uncomfortable look. This wasn’t a conversation her elites usually hear.  


Robyn scowled, gritting her teeth. Joanna smiled and patted her head like a she was pouting puppy, “We’ll figure something out Rob… Today is still our day off, right?” She looked at May who nodded.  


“Would you two like a small tour of the manor?” Winter ask, already leading the group out of the foyer. They headed to the kitchen first, trying to walk past all the giant paintings of her family but Robyn stopped at the giant portrait. Winter tried to encourage the group to walk past but Joanna eyed the giant suit of armor and sword next to it. “My grandfather, Nicolas Schnee.”  


“I read about him,” Joanna said, “When Robyn first suggested we go to Atlas Academy I laughed at her.”  


“Yeah, I was so hurt I almost kicked you out,” Robyn mumbled. She turned towards Winter, “But you three know why we want to become Huntresses now.”  


Fiona looked at Winter who pressed her lips tight. She only turned and walked deeper into the manor, forcing the group to follow. May didn’t leave her side, pressing into her shoulder every time a server passed with a tray of empty wine glasses. Their hands brushed every so often but neither of them made a move to hold on.  


It was obvious why May joined. Winter was hung up on the fact that they only met their new friends yesterday.  


“Same as you but a little different,” Fiona said, wiggling her ears for effect. “To help _everyone,_ Mantle is just the start-” Suddenly hear ears perked up, flicking in the direction of the private area of the manor. It sounded like glass breaking.  


“Damn it…” May mumbled. This time her hand finally slid into Winter’s, “I’ll check, you stay.”  


“No.” Winter said, voice brittle and body so taunt it was ready to snap. Fiona hung back, letting May try and calm her not-girlfriend teammate. She also stopped Robyn from springing into action.  


May stepped close, their heads leaned together to whisper as soft as possible. Fiona tried to ignore it but it was impossible with how quiet the hallways were. “You come, they come.” May said. Then her voice soften, “Please… Don’t put this all on me, Win.”  


Winter blinked. Blue eyes shinning and cracking. Fiona would never say tears were in her eyes. After another squeeze Winter finally relaxed and let go of May’s hand. “Alright… Let’s go-”  


“Stop! Please!” Silvio’s voice broke through the thick walls.  


Immediately the group broke into a sprint. Winter was the fastest and Fiona was trailing behind her after absorbing her heels. A _Glyph_ light the hallway. Before Fiona could stop her, a Beowolf roared, crawling out of it and slashing the door opened. She could hear two kids scream and another glass breaking.  


Fiona only had a moment to take in the scene before the two kids ran towards them. Three adults and thanks to Fiona’s sensitive nose she could smell some alcohol on all their breaths. Weiss was in Winter’s arms in seconds and once Silvio stumbled out of Author Watt’s slacken grip, he was behind May.  


“Let’s go.” May shoved Winter out of the room. She fought it, eyes on her mother and father. The Beowolf slowly growling.  


“Please,” Weiss whispered. That finally broke Winter’s furious trance. She stepped back but left her Beowolf growling viciously it made Fiona’s ears twitch painfully low.  


May lead them back to kitchens, Fiona could tell by the delicious smell and the clanking pots. It was the only life in the manor, the staff singing loudly and enjoying their work until the rich snobs came in and they’d have to act pleasant. When the group came in they immediately froze, nervous. They took one look at the kids and quieted down. The singing wasn’t as loud but still lively and cheerful.  


Fiona watched some energy and return to the kids, a small weight lifting off their shoulders as Klein quickly appeared. His light brown eyes shifted from them to Winter, “Oh dear… what happened now-”  


“Nothing.” Weiss said softly.  


“Nothing new,” Silvio said with a scoff. He sat at the table, taking a dessert and stuffing it in his face before retreating into his Scroll. Klein sighed and replaced it with a fresh treat from the counter.  


Fiona looked at Winter and May who gave her a gentle pleading look. The little lamb grabbed both Joanna and Robyn’s hands, leading them out of the kitchen. “Come on, their garden has _real_ flowers in them,” Fiona said, trying to sound cheerful for the sake of the kids. Weiss didn’t smile and Silvio didn’t look up from his Scroll.  


No one wanted to speak until they got the garden. Even then the heavy silence lingered, growing heavier as the trio watched the sunset on a bench. Finally Joanna sigh let out a loud sigh, leaning heavily into Fiona and pushing her into Robyn who easily bore the additional weight of two people.  


“Maybe we should take Goodwitch’s offer and go to Vale?” Joanna mused softly. “It’d be cheaper too. Warmer. Friendlier.”  


“But they don’t need us,” Fiona said softly.  


Robyn came back to reality. Fiona and Joanna had to right themselves as she leaned forward and rubbed her face. “That is so messed up… Not even the rich has it easy in this fucking kingdom,” She was trembling. Voice on the verge of breaking and so damn angry. When Fiona tried bending down Robyn harshly turned away.  


“I can smell you crying… sensitive nose remember?” Fiona whispered. She moved, taking Robyn’s other side so her and Joanna could sandwich Robyn in. Her hand hesitated, hovering above Robyn’s knee. Just as she was about to pull back Robyn uncurled and grabbed her hand. She held onto tightly as she leaned her head on Joanna’s shoulder and whipped away the tears with her other hand. “Now you know why they’re so protective of me… And why Winter wants to become a huntress.” Fiona said softly, rubbing comforting circles on Robyn’s skin with her thumb.  


“What’s good is being an officer if I can’t even arrest a drunk huntsmen, let alone those three,” Joanna growled. She took a deep breath. Her arm was long enough to rest heavily on Robyn and Fiona’s shoulder. It was like a loose hold, so Fiona snuggled into both of them. For a long moment they all just sat there, letting their brains turn off.  


Winter was the first to find them with a tray of food and drinks. She looked guilty but smiled seeing Fiona’s and Robyn’s hand tightly intertwine. Fiona haded how soft Winter’s voice came out, “I’m… I’m sorry you three had to see that.” She said. Fiona got up, passing the tray to Robyn and wrapping her arms tight around Winter.  


“I’m sorry we can’t do anything they deserve,” Joanna said back. The three Mantle Rats invited Winter to sit with them on the bench but Winter politely refused, withdrawing a little instead. But she was here… and May asked her not to put it all on her anymore.  


Fiona extruded a picnic blanket for them to sit on. Joanna and Robyn looked comfortable on the bench looked relaxed stretched out on the ground. After some thought, Robyn dropped her head onto Fiona’s lap. The little lamb smiled down at her, both enjoying and needing a sense of touch. Fiona selfishly let her heart beat faster, eyes wandering to Robyn lips and eyes as she played with the platinum strands of hair.  


The cowardly part of Fiona wished Robyn didn’t relax the way she did, closing her eyes and humming softly in approval. At same time she’d hope to see it more. No wonder her two elite always got grumpy whenever their morning routine was interrupted.  


“We’ve dealt with families with… similar situation,” Robyn explained, slowly turning her brain back on. “I can recommend some good therapist for your sister. Silvio too.”  


“That’d… that’d be much appreciated. You’d have to talk to May about Silvio, she’s already helping him with… other things.” Winter said softly. She hide half her face behind a drink, her eyes meeting Fiona’s for a moment then down to Robyn and Joanna. “Thank you,” She whispered into her drink.  


“Don’t thank me yet,” Robyn said with a small smile. She rolled onto her stomach and Fiona missed the warmth of her scalp and softness of her hair. “One more thing. Just pin May to the wall and fuck her already.” Winter blushed hard, coughing softly and trying to clear her throat. Joanna patted her back while Fiona giggled.  


“I… I can’t-”  


"Can’t? You practically fucking her _through me,"_ Robyn continued to press. Winter blushed harder, completely off balance and embarrassed by the topic. It was rare a sight, one that only May pulls off on a good day so Fiona jumped in.  


“Technically, _I_ was fucking you,” Fiona corrected, lightly flicking Robyn’s nose. “Because Winter’s too sweet on May to actually fuck another person,” She leaned forward and grinning at the Schnee. Winter tried to get Fiona to submit with a hard look. When Fiona started wiggling her brows a little Winter was forced to set her drink down or risk spilling it all over their semi-formal clothes. She barely remembered they were here for an Atlesian party.  


“I don’t know if I should be upset that you two noticed before May did,” Winter grumbled softly. “But I didn’t think she liked me back until this morning.”  


Fiona tapped her chin thinking back on their years together. “Honestly… I didn’t either. You? You were so obvious! The morning routines with the hair, how protective you were over her!” The pair might have edged each other to the extremes but that also meant they were always softer and much more relaxed when together.  


“I have been hinting at it when since we were young,” Winter confessed. All the Mantle rats flinched. Joanna ran a hand through her hair, messing up the gel the Marigold styled it with.  


“Well of course May don’t realize it!” Joanna said with an annoyed sigh. “You’ve been giving her mix signals-”  


" _How_ was this morning _mixed signals?!"_ Winter hissed with a deepening blush.  


“Just tell her,” Robyn said waving her hand.  


“Tell who what?” May asked rounding the corner of bushes with another tray of food. “Klein wanted to make Fiona’s favorite since we haven’t snuck back in awhile.”  


“Yes!” Fiona cheered taking the tray of fruits and sweets, strawberries covered in chocolates to fluffy cream stuffed puff. After throwing one in her mouth she teasingly dangled one in front of Robyn’s face. The women rolled her eyes, taking a bite of the strawberry and watching as Fiona finished it off.  


May sneered, “Glad I haven’t missed much.”  


“They’re trying to convince me to tell you about my undying love for you,” Winter said, in her default tightly controlled and dry tone. Before anyone could act surprised May threw her head back and laughed so hard her face went a little red.  


“Yeah! Do it after Weiss’ performance.” May said with a bratty cute grin. Fiona tensed, a smile plastered to her face as she tried not to scream. Damn it May! “Announce our engagement so your father and my cousin can die of a heart attack!” She bent down, taking Winter’s hands and gently pulling her up, “Come on! Show’s starting soon and Silvio wouldn’t shut up about us grabbing front row seats.”  


Within a few minutes the the theater was full and the lights dimmed to darkness. Fiona looked around. Her eyes spotting most of the military in the booths above the crowd. Goodwitch sitting irritably next to General Ironwood. Across from them senior Clover Ebi was sitting next to the freshmen Marrow. The other Faunus was busy looking around the theater too, a determine look on his face.  


“There’s a lot of Atlas students here…” Fiona whispered a little uneasily.  


“We do have two Atlesian scientist and the one visiting from Vale with his family,” Robyn said. Fiona looked back up the balconies. Sure enough she spotted the Vale scientist with his Faunus wife and daughter.  


Unfortunately due to May and Robyn’s hassling each other, they didn’t get center seats, but from this angle Fiona was able to see just behind the curtains. At the side of the stage was a hooded figure in robs… Weiss next to them with Silvio a little ways off. Fiona strained her ears but it was too far.  


The hooded not-Schnee figure took the center of the stage and from his Scroll Silvo activated the music. A slow piano piece fitting for the rich audience. Slowly the stage lights turned on, letting Fiona’s sensitive eyes adjust while gradually getting brighter for the humans to see, piano growing louder, picking up tempo.  


“You are an ocean of waves, weaving a dream like thoughts, become a river stream,” the mysterious stranger sang. Her voice was lower than Weiss. A shock mummer spread across the crowd but the opening act wasn’t phased even as Fiona watched the military in the booths grow a little tense. They only relaxed when they realized another voice would join occasionally, Weiss standing beside Silvio, harmonizing into her mic. “Yet may the tide every change, flowing like time to the path, yours to climb.”  


Fiona turned back to the stage, ears flinching a little whenever the music was too high for her sensitive ears. Whoever the mysterious singer was, she knew how to entertain walking the stage, posing and gesturing to the audience until the easily swayed like Marrow was at the edge of his seat and the reserved ones like Vine was absolutely enthralled. Robyn looked amazed, beautiful lavender eyes wide.  


“Thou seek the light with an outstretched hand,” Slowly the opening act’s voice faded. Weiss’ voice growing louder but she hadn’t walked on stage yet, “A divine blade lies before you so command the wake of dreams, to restore the world, cut 'way the seams,”  


Then the tempo picked up yet again, a drum encouraging Fiona’s heart into a powerful and steady beat. The mysterious singer reached out the audience, “Join in our prayer, in our song of birthrights and love,” She sang loudly. Weiss’ voice slowly appeared again, matching harmonizing so perfectly it had Fiona’s ears shuttering in pleasure, “Come the sun, illuminate the sky. Pray that we may quell the dark. Light take the throne. Lost in thoughts, all alone.”  


Then the lights dimmed, the music slowed to pause. Fiona heard Robyn and Joanna catch their breath next to her. Fiona saw the mysterious singer rush to the side, encouraging Weiss onto the stage. She vigorously shook her head for a moment until Silvio whispered his own words of encouragement, gesturing to where Winter was sitting.  


With a huff and a stomp she rushed to her position, the opening act helping her on the left and then rushed to their own position on the right side. It was then she noticed the slight shaking in her hands. As Silvio increased the lighting, Fiona could see the redness in her eyes she missed before.  


Poor kid. Still having to preform after the bullshit three adults put her through. Fiona heard Robyn gasp softly, “This is all improved…” she muttered.  


The verse repeated but this time the music didn’t slow. The drums became louder, drums and violins filling Fiona with a rush as she listened to every word, “Thou seek the dark with an un-sheathed blade,” Weiss’ voice was beautiful, it sent chills down her spine and the haunting familiarity of her assistant pulled everyone in like it was story, “Now a white ivory throne beckons so obtain the fate you sow on this path be wary friend and foe.”  


The way they moved on stage, circling each other or stepping close and matching their steps was almost poetic. “May thy chosen path lead way, and grace you with virtue but surely balance awaits,” Slowly Weiss took the lead, the opening act smiling as Weiss’ hands stopped shaking. She looked directly at her sister in the front row, “So be it bliss or pain you gain beyond the route-way’s end. You’ll gain resilience and weakness. The trials, the thorn in your side becomes the greatest strength, in you.”  


The song was a message to her sister, Fiona realized with a happy smile. She looked at the older Schnee. Winter looked proud. She reached over to her partner, grabbing her hand giving it a thankful squeeze. Fiona glanced at Robyn her own hand feeling stupidly empty. Until she notice Silvio and the hooded singer nodding at each other.  


“Descend into the abyss thou see- Hey!” Weiss screamed as she was suddenly shoved into the orchestra pit. One of the musicians threw their instrument aside to catch her. The crowd gasped, all the military huntsmen and students shocked in their seats. The music changed, suddenly blaring through the speakers but the volume wasn’t enough to make Fiona flinch.  


“The future is bulletproof the after is secondary!” The opening act sang. Finally the hooded opening act ripped off their hood. Fiona’s mouth hung open as a familiar helmet and gold horns standing on stage. _I promise I’ll keep you all out of trouble,_ Glade said before they left Mantle. “It’s time to do it now and do it loud!”  


“Are you serious!?” May screamed in the theater. Fiona looked at her elites. May was almost pulling her hair out and Winter jumped into the orchestra pit to check on her sister. Glade grinned, hard-light ears taking shape and floating above their helmet.  


They pointed at May, “Kill joys! Make some noise!”  


“Your fucking dead-”  


“Na, na, na, na, na!” Glade stomped their feet in time with the rock music. Fiona barely pushed May back into her seat as the military moved in. Thankfully it was the students first. Vine swinging in with his semblance and Elm’s massive thighs launched her off the balcony and towards the stage. But Glade only smiled, never missing a beat, “Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs, I don’t need it but I’ll sell what you got,” The pair was only able to make an entrance. The Dust in Glade’s clothes glowed a bright purple. A low warping sound ran deep in the room. Vine gasp a sudden weight pulling him down with Elm. It was enough force for the pair to crash through the stage.  


The crowd sneered and laughed. “Bring what Rat in and they all come,” Someone said behind them. Fiona was pretty sure it was May’s cousin but she wasn’t about to ask the Marigold to check. Fiona only kept watching. Winter had snuck Weiss back behind the curtain and was now glaring at Silvio. It looked like she was trying to lecture them but the kids were smiling, busy watching Marrow clumsily climb onto the stage while Harriet appeared with a trail of lightning behind her.  


Fiona laughed at the nervous looking boy, “Come on Marrow!” She cheered. Glade has yet to attack anything sentient and alive so he won’t get his ass beat but humiliation can be just as painful.  


“You’re looking good for someone who almost died this morning,” Harriet taunted.  


Glade only smirked, “But I’ll take what I want form your heart and I’ll keep it in a bag, in a box, put an X on the floor!” They continued to sing. Glade bounced around, light on their feet and motioned for the pair to come at them, “Gimme more, gimme more, gimme more! Shut up and Sing it with me!”  


“Marrow…” Harriet ordered the kid.  


Marrow took a deep breath, tail straightening as he concentrated, " _Stay!"_ He hasn’t perfected his semblance yet but Glade’s singing paused, body moving slowly but still moving.  


Harriet grinned cracking her knuckles before running forward. Just as she was about to reach them, the gravity Dust glowed bright. Harriet lost her footing but the momentum continued until she crashed into the wall. The audience laughed even harder. Robyn and Joanna roaring next to her.  


The poor freshmen couldn’t hold his semblance and dropped it, panting heavily. Just as Clover was about to step onto the stage the lights shut off. Glade reach over, throwing Clover at Marrow. With a sharp whistle a wall of ice rose up, blocking all of Ironwood’s favorite students on stage. Glade ran to the side, grabbing the blind Schnees and Watt and running out of the theater. Before they disappeared they gave Fiona a pointed look.  


The little lamb grabbed everyone and ran to the nearest side door. Klein gasped, semblance activating with a small scared sneeze and red eyes was looking at them. “Good, good, I was worried ya’ lot wouldn’t catch on,” Klein smirked, voice gruff and a little aggressive. Fiona giggled, she always like this one the best.  
“You… I can’t believe you’re in on this too!”  


“Don’t blame me lil’ miss,” Klein scowled and growled back up at May, “Originally we were just gonna turn off the lights and sneak Weiss out, but the lil cunt made a friend and well…” Klein gestured to the theater and the loud shouts and yells. Ironwood was demanding the lights be turned back on and the crowd was starting to panic a little, “Best get ya’ out of here, eh? Rides out back, hurry on, now.”  


Fiona new the manor well enough to get the group there. Robyn tried to stop laughing. It was a good thing Fiona was still holding her hand because she was sure Robyn would have been several halls behind them. There were other security guards around but they would see a server _accidentally_ stumble into them or slow down the cart of food or equipment.  


“I’m glad Weiss is still being look after.” May muttered softly under her breath. That finally got Robyn to stop laughing a sobering smile aimed at her elite.  


A chauffeur waited patiently with the door opened for them. Winter didn’t jump, only gave them a small smile while the kids giggled to themselves. May was the only one still furious, “Where’s Glade?”  


“They ran off while I was lecturing Weiss and Silvio,” Winter explain. “Said something about, 'How they weren’t paid enough for that,” She finished looking pointedly at the young adopted Watts. “How long have you two been planning this?”  


“Sneaking out in the middle of the performance…” Weiss blushed and looked away. “A few… weeks?”  


“It was suppose to be during my party but… then… fuck my uncle,” Silvio huffed. The mood died a little but Silvio was still grinning. “It was _so_ worth it.”  


“You two should have told me,” Winter said.  


“You should come around more often- Ow!” Silvio winced as both May and Weiss punched him.  


Winter took it in stride. She closed her eyes, as if concentrating to break the aloof and cool facade. She smiled, gently and earnestly leaning towards her sister and the young genius, “I guess you two will need to fill me. How _exactly_ did two brilliant kids made a fool of the military? Hm?” They both grinned up at her.  


May acted like a grump rolling her eyes but leaning heavily into her partner side. Fiona grinned at the scene, ears fluttering happily. Robyn sneered and chuckled, fingers playing with the tips of her ears while Joanna had an arm slung around both their shoulders again.  


Fiona hadn’t realized she didn’t let go of Robyn’s hand until she was swinging their joined hands in the elevator. May set the kids up in another suite, talking a little more with the kids. Fiona and Robyn naturally gravitated to the balcony while Winter and Joanna collapsed onto the king sized bed with a deep sigh.  


“What a day…”  


“I’ll say. Fighting Grimm, sex in the changing room, a picnic and a show,” Joanna teased. The trio blushed hard and Robyn still made no move to pull their hands apart. This time she caught the women glancing at her lips. Fiona tighten her grip, fighting the urge to pull at the loose tie.  


“I’m going to live variously through you two again.” Winter said. Fiona nearly jumped and the pair looked at Winter, lounging like a cat next to a bear that was Joanna. The Schnee looked pointedly at their hands, “Just make out already.”  


“Yes, ma’am,” Robyn whispered, voice husky and slow. It sent a shiver down Fiona’s spine and she realized the women was quiet for awhile now. Fiona could almost feel just how long Robyn was holding herself back. At first the kiss was desperate and almost vicious. Fiona gasp softly when Robyn bit her lip and her tongue danced against hers. Both of Fiona’s hands was held in Robyn’s against the railing, as if this is how she wanted to take Fiona during their two rounds this morning.  


With a dazed heart Fiona followed whatever mood Robyn wanted to give. Meeting her energy as best as possible. The frenzy kiss slowed to a passionate one. Finally Robyn let her hands go and Fiona let them wrap around her neck. The kiss might have slowed but it didn’t die. Fiona only felt the warmth in her chest spread, the cold metal of the rail worth the feeling of Robyn pressed against her.  


“There’s no way you’d kiss May like that,” Joanna mumbled next to Winter. “It’d be a lot more sweet and chaste.”  


“Shut up,” Winter mumbled softly. Robyn and Fiona broke apart giggling at their banter and at each other. Fiona swallowed trying not to think too much about how she wanted to keep those lavender eyes for longer than their academic years. How Robyn’s sweetness reminded her for her elites or how that Mantle attitude reminded Fiona that she wasn’t alone in their fight.  


She didn’t want to fall but Robyn and the others were making it tempting.  


Robyn leaned in again but not for a kiss, her nose nuzzled Fiona’s cheek trying to push her head to the right but Fiona fought it for a second and took a deep breath. Lavender and a fresh spring fields filled her nose, clouding her mind in a happy daze and settling her heart into a slow dancing rhythm. When Fiona finally opened her eyes she saw May on the balcony next to them. Face red and gold eyes wide.  


“I want to do it right because…” Winter’s soft words floated through the open air. Robyn and Fiona giggled, watching May blush so hard it must have been painful but the smile on her face didn’t make her worry. Instead Fiona pulled gently pulled on that loose tie around Robyn’s neck and pull her down for a kiss.  


This kiss was slowest yet. A practiced and gentle dance as Winter continued to speak, “Because I’ve loved her since I can remember.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song Weiss and Glade sing is Lost in THoughts All Alone (AmaLee)  
>  Glade sings Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance.
> 
> also special shoutouts to the pple that read Cutting Strings ;) this fic wouldn't be a thing if yall haven't helped me push through that fic lol
> 
> __  
> 


	6. the lofty lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accordin to the movies, May was due for an epic love confession. She never could find a movie to relate too.
> 
> Tags: loss of virginity, body worship, cock worship, edging, trans female character, confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always thank you for the support! I have my ask box open and do take small drawing and writing request! Also i starting moving to my new apt, i'll fix this up typos when i can

May told herself she was going to tell Winter today. After the usual ‘Accelerated Program’ debriefing, the group will go on another not-date stroll around Mantle and goof around until Glade told them where they trapped the Grimm.  


Everything went as planned. Fiona dragged them around her neighborhood. They found an empty park and jumped on the swings. May got to see and smile at Winter’s soft embarrassed blush as her adult teammates tried to do a full 360. She got Winter laughing softly when the pair of stopped at the apex and fell onto the bars. She got to hold Winter’s hand as security chased them out of the playground.  


Winter didn’t let go of her hand, as she fixed her hair and tried to hide the smile behind a fist. May couldn’t even breath at the sight. It’s been _years_ since the women looked so relaxed and happy. Joanna only smiled at the pair, lifting Fiona onto her back and linking arms with Robyn as they went about to cause more mayhem. May should have told Winter then.  


They checked in on Glade who was slowly recovering and sleeping on the clinic’s couch. None of them had the courage to slip off those glasses and peek at their face. Fiona did produced a marker from her semblance. When she went to draw on their face a sudden headbutt had Fiona on the ground. Robyn and May screaming, practically climbing into their partner’s arms. Winter openly laughed.  


May could have confessed through a kiss. Wanted to right then and there. Instead May blushed, heart cowering and thundering in her chest as she tried to worm her way out of Winter’s grasp. The women sneered and adjusted her grip, holding May tight until she finished laughing. It was soft and gentle and confused Glade enough for Faunus wears to poke out from the sides of their head and swivel around. It was like May’s head and heart, confused and dizzy and May thought she could feel Winter’s chest beat in time with hers.  


Winter did admit she loved her back after all.  


Nothing would go wrong if May told her.  


Somehow Fiona managed to drag Glade to the movies with them. It involved flustering them with too much physical affection and playful headbutting until they were a little overwhelmed. The Thief was lil’ Fi’s prisoner for the night, trapped between Fiona and Robyn to make sure they didn’t slip away.  


May would confess her feelings before they went into the theater. The not-date night out would turn into a date night out and May would finally fucking kiss her.  


Instead May’s heart was in her throat. A nearly choking pressure as Winter stood comfortably at May’s side, talking with Glade about Dust while Robyn tried to wrestle Fiona into _not_ stealing from the arcade machines. May would tell Winter after the fifth pointed look Joanna would give but Winter didn’t talk much.  


The Schnee commanded, gave advice and lessons. Her tone was always above others, either as a leader in the public eye, a parental figure to her siblings and even a challenger to May and their friends. But with Glade, Winter’s voice was non of the above. It was cautious and curious as they talked about Dust. It was a voice May rarely hears so she didn’t chicken out of confessing, she enjoyed the moment and listened. Until Glade and Winter both gently prodded May into joining the conversation.  


Gentle prods turned into teasing May tried to match their bite. Far too soon Joanna dragged Glade away. Winter pressed into May’s side, shoulder to shoulder and whispering taunts Fiona and Glade could hear. May played along, waiting till her nerves and irrational fear calmed down.  


She’ll tell Winter after the movie…  


Or after they made sure Glade was on Robyn’s couch to rest instead of Grimm wrangling. Their ears flicked nervously and they loosely hugged the Spring the toy lion. “Did… did you guys just kidnapped me?” They mumbled  


“Is it possible to kidnap a stray?” Winter teased slipping into Robyn’s room to change. May followed before her nervous could stop her. She gently closed the door and… Stood there. Fiona was loud, excited and teasing her fellow Faunus but Winter’s calm breathing was easier to hear. Easier to focus on as Winter slipped the tie and shirt.  


In the movies Fiona likes, this would be the scene where the hero finally confess.  


Instead May’s mind stopped, eyes lingering on the bra that slipped to the floor and then mesmerizing the planes of Winter’s back, the flexing shoulders and arms as she slipped on a looser bralette for the night. Up to her neck and lips as Winter turned and smiled at May.  


“You are such a bottom.”  


“I… f-fuck off,” May stammered eyes wide. She tried to be polite and keep her eyes on Winter’s face but it was getting harder as she walked towards her. Harder when those hands slipped the belt loose and hips wiggled her pants down.  


She knows. It’s so fucking obvious but every confession May tried to force out just choked in her throat. Frustration started to prick at her eyes. May tried blinking away the tears and saw a Winter’s hurt expression for a moment. The Schnee almost stepped away but May grabbed her.  


She had no plan, she just wanted Winter close. Wanted the smile back. Winter braced herself against the door, hugging May tight to her body. If this was a movie they would kiss. May wanted too and now that she knew Winter liked her back it was so obvious that Winter wanted to kiss her too.  


Instead Winter took a deep breath, gently pushing May against the door. May blinked away the frustrated tears but more swelled up as Winter’s hand slide from her back to her ribs, over her chest and _slowly_ up May’s neck. Her thumb brushed May’s lips. The Marigold would have whimpered if her breath wasn’t stuttering.  


“You always sucked with words,” Winter mused lightly. May frowned, grumbling and looking away. Winter laughed softly resting their foreheads together. Still she didn’t kiss close the few inches, those blue eyes didn’t move from May’s lips. “I think you’ll taste better if I have you wait a little longer.”  


“S-seriously!?” May weakly growled.  


“You want it so bad? Take it,” Winter said, lifting her fingers off May’s lips and cheek to grab at May’s tie. She even encouraged her partner with a light tug but May was frozen. Shaking. She felt too hot against Winter’s cool skin. Winter waited for a minute, getting comfortable and enjoying how May’s beating heart made her tremble. “Good girl.”  


“Cheating,” May said with a gasp. With two words all the heat fluttering in her chest shot low. May tensed, the romantic frustration slowly draining as as she fought the lower fire in her gut.  


“Sorry,” Winter said with a mocking smile. A hand was on May’s check again, first pressed against her lips then swiping the tears that slipped past. “I… I don’t know if I liked you as long as you liked me but I want to do this right.”  


“Because making me cry from frustration is a good start,” May grumbled.  


Winter blinked, surprised. She then tucked her head into May’s neck and laughed softly. May leaned her head, opening up and letting the Schnee cuddling into her. May’s arms finally felt light enough to move but felt heavy as she wrapped it around Winter’s neck. Her partner gave a content sigh, soft laughter turning into a gentle chuckle.  


“Just for that you don’t get a kiss until, _after_ our first date.” Winter said.  


“How does tonight- fucking _today_ not count as a date?!”  


“Because I didn’t ask you out yet,” Winter teased. May was about to yell, face now burning more frustration but calmed the instant Winter’s lips pressed against her pinched brow. “Give me a little more time, I want you for myself for a day and because of… some people it’s a little hard.”  


“It doesn’t need to be fucking perfect!” Fiona screamed through the door. May screamed a little, jumping in Winter’s arms. She blinked, surprise fading to angry realization.  


“Where you assholes listening!?” May yelled through the door.  


There was a pause and feet scrambling, shadows moving under the door. “No!”  


May wiggled free from Winter’s hold, ignoring Winter’s pout and grumpy face as May threw the door open. She had too much energy and if Winter wasn’t gonna burn it off with a lot of kisses then revenge will have to do. Fiona only stuck her tongue out from behind Joanna and Glade.  


“Wait till I get my hands on you, you little shit!”  


By the time Winter finished changing Fiona had pinned May to the ground. May didn’t miss the grins Joanna and Robyn was giving her partner. Instead she tagged Glade in to the wrestling match and was surprised when the Thief and Fiona was nearly tied on the ground. For a moment Glade was winning until they favored their side and Fiona scrambled to get off them.  


The following morning they were late to their debriefing and got their ears chewed off but May barely stop herself from grinning. She felt lighter, the pressure of actually stating the obvious off her chest. It still took a few days for her nerves to calm down but even a week after it was obvious she was on cloud nine.  


During the ‘Accelerated’ student’s combative training Marrow paused during their spar. He frowned, tail twitching. “Did your uncle die or something? You’ve been… in a scary good mood lately.” Across the training room, May heard Fiona snickered. She glared at her teammate, but the Faunus was busy dogging Harriet and swinging a sledgehammer into the senior’s gut.  


“Just… good news,” May said with a shrug. She tapped her staff on her shoulder before activating her semblance. She watched Marrow jump and look around, trying to guess where she’d appear next. Instead she took the time to watch Winter and Robyn.  


Winter was good but no one expected Robyn to be better. At least against other humans. She trained to take down humans without a protective Aura. She was used to holding back but against Winter she shoot those explosive bolts at that pretty face and just leave her stunned. Those sharp blades on her wrist mounted crossbow didn’t slice open skin but slowly at at Winter’s low Aura.  


It would have been match if May hadn’t jumped in staff crackling with lightning Dust. Robyn gasped, throwing herself back to avoid it. Winter blinked surprised. May only winked at her and disappeared again before one of the instructors spotted her. May was grinning when she reappeared in front of Marrow, feet kicking him in the chest.  


“Ow! See, that’s what I mean!” Marrow grumbled. May only rolled her eyes and sneered, twisting the Dust chamber in her staff and activating the fire Dust.  


The sparring session ended with the usual outcomes. Marrow just a little burnt, Harriet pulling tricking Fiona and winning, Elm and Joanna was now tied, Clover’s stupid semblance gave him the upper hand against Vine. Finally Winter and Robyn… was the same as last week and the weeks before.  


With Winter sprawled on the ground and Robyn sitting on top of her, victorious.  


Fiona grinned into May’s line of sight. May scoffed and turned away with a light blush. They looked good together but right now May wanted Winter for herself.  


Robyn laughed and helped Winter up, “And here I thought you were the knight, snowflake,” She teased with a wink. Winter rolled her eyes trying to roll a kink out of her shoulder.  


“And here I thought you were above cheap shots,” Winter replied, not mumble or pout. The Schnee was too dignified for that.  


“I prefer the term ‘trickshot’, thank you very much,” Robyn said with a haughty scoff and lead the group to the showers.  


May frowned for a moment, trailing behind the Mantle Rats with Winter. She kept rubbing her neck and rolling her shoulder. “You okay? I do owe you a massage.”  


“Sounds like a good way to end a date,” Winter said with a small smirk. May’s eyes went wide, a blush quickly crawling over her cheeks as Winter finally asked, “Mantle has that carnival today. Would you like to go out?”  


“Yes!” Fiona screamed.  


Winter clicked her jaw shut, an angry blush dusting her pale cheeks while May shuffled a little embarrassed. Those Faunus ears has been particularly… sensitive lately. The pair had a hard time glaring at Fiona as she prounced back to her elites.  


“This was suppose to be just me and May, Thyme,” Winter said. Her voice was a little hard and Fiona’s cute ears twitched low and sad. “Damn it… You idiots have been on my ass and when I finally ask May out you all think it’s another group date.”  


“Oh! Ooh!” Fiona said with a slow gasp of realization. Fiona nervously twitched, embarrassed.  


“Don’t worry, lambchop,” Robyn said. It seemed she was coming to Fiona’s rescue but then she leaned with with a smirk, “Me and Joanna will take you on a date.”  


“It- It doesn’t _need_ to be date!” Fiona huffed, shoving Robyn back who only rolled with it and laughed.  


“Call it whatever you idiots want but I doubt it’ll be any different from a normal day,” Joanna said with a laughed. She got behind the couples and gave them a light shove forward. “Come on! No one is going on a date all gross and if we all shower at Robyn’s place the water will get cold.”  


“This is _not_ a double date!” Winter stressed with a hard blush.  


“Oh please, May can give you all the privacy you need,” Robyn teased, wiggling her eyes brows. At first May only raised a brow. Then she gasped, face burning as images of herself between Winter’s legs and her hand through May’s hair while a crowd of people walked, oblivious- “Wow… your kinda innocent aren’t you?”  


“Shut up!”  


May’s mind instantly went into overdrive, body on autopilot as she undress and showered. She thought about all the outfits in her closet and the ones left at Robyn’s place. A dress was out of the question if they were going on some rides- would they be going on some rides? Does a Mantle carnival even have rides? May should definitely avoid white, the stains would be near impossible to get out but anything too color full would clash with Winter’s wardrobe.  


Winter didn’t wear anything fancy though. In fact after the shower in the locker rooms and after changing into into the usual Atlas uniform, Winter dragged her back to Mantle. Robyn and Joanna blew wolf whistles at them, a blushing lamb swatting the former cops.  


At the carnival entrance Winter pulled their ties off, shoving it into a trash can and then tossed the gray vest next. May blinked surprised. Winter rolled her eyes, unbuttoning her cuffs and undoing the top two buttons of her shirt.  


Then the Marigold crossed her arms and smiled, watching her picture perfect date muss herself up into something casual, "What happen to _doing this right?"_  


“You’re smiling and not a nervous wreck,” Winter pointed out. May quickly turned her head away with a blush. When did her angry facade completely disappear? Winter hands gently on May’s chest as she unbutton the vest a little to be much more comfortable. “Would you like to keep the skirt or change into pants?”  


“The um… the skirts fine,” May mumbled. May’s heart skipped a few beats every time Winter’s skinned bushed against hers. It nearly gave out when Winter undid May’s cuffs and folded them up her arms a little. Her heart completely stopped when Winter held her hand and pressed her lips to her knuckles. Light and quick, a sharp contrast to the lingering and intense blue eyes staring at her.  


Before May could feint Winter grinned, something wicked and endearing, and pulled her into Mantle’s Carnival. Right towards the biggest, fastest ride on hard-light rails.  


“You’ve been on roller coasters before, right princess?” Winter taunted with a raised brow.  


May scoffed but it didn’t come out as strong as usual, “I should be asking you that. When do _you_ have time for fun?” she said with the same playful bite.  


Joanna was… right. It wasn’t much different from a normal day minus the fear and anxiety of having to confess. The ride helped May scream out her nerves and burned excess energy that rolled over into anxiety. She laughed linking her arms with Winter as they hurried over to the next ride.  


After each ride, their linked arms slide lower and lower until Winter’s hand was comfortably in hers. Winter smiling and tilting her head down to let May tidy her hair a little. It took a few tries to brush Winter’s signature fringe back together and by the end of of May was staring at Winter’s lips. Until they curled into a teasing smirk, pointedly leaning back.  


May growled, face hot with a mix of frustration and anger and she nearly ripped the shirt open. All that was forgotten as the next ride slowly crawled up the hard-light rails. May’s anger burned away with a scream, heart lurching between her gut and throat as the ride whipped them around. In between it all she got to hear Winter’s laugh in her ears.  


By the time the Mantle Rats finally got into the carnival the place was packed and the lines were long, but because this was Atlas, military personal and students, had free access to the VIP line. Winter spotted the trio first, the cheater having a few inches over May. Still Fiona was easy to find, atop of Joanna’s shoulders and sometimes leaning down to give Robyn a kiss. They were adorable, picture perfect cute.  


So May pulled out her Scroll and sent the picture to the group chat. She pulled Winter to a corner and they watched as Fiona perked up, eyes scanning for white and blue hair. Winter and May giggled as Fiona kicked her feet and wiggled her ears in frustration. Robyn reached up, pulling Fiona into a calming kiss and then dragging them onto a ride.  


Winter continued to take secret pictures whenever they’d see the trio by chance. Finally fed up, Fiona dragged the other Mantle Rats to the Farris Wheel to try and find them. Winter and May giggled, ducking into the large tent housing the games.  


At first it was a small competition. Then it became a losing streak as Winter cheated her way to victory for _every_ game. Then cheating became the game and May wrapped her arms around Winter’s waist, tucking her head into her shoulder to muffle her laughter.  


Winter’s small Beowolf summon would appear whenever the carnival worker wasn’t looking, pushing the ball into the hole or kicking a pin. Children would gasp and clap their hands adorably and Winter would give them the prizes and wink. They were a little younger than Whitely.  


“You two are too adorable,” Robyn said. Winter’s relaxed smile slipped into a small playful huff as she looked up at the others. Fiona was finally walking on her own two feet with Joanna’s arm draped across her shoulders. Robyn had that stupid cute grin. May didn’t know if she wanted to slap it off or watch Fiona kiss it off.  


“Oh! I wanna be _romantic_ and steal May for myself,” Fiona taunted and sang, striking romantic poses like in those movies they watch sometimes. May blushed and decided that slapping both of them would be better. Fiona only laughed at their faces, “Then she spends the night taking pictures of us and baiting us around.”  


“May started it,” Winter said quickly.  


“How mature,” Joanna sneered. She rested her arm heavily across May and Winter’s shoulder, guiding them out of hiding and to the food stands. May sighed and rolled her eyes. Even on an official and proper date it felt like a normal day.  


“At least have dinner with us! I’ll show you the best food in the carnival,” Fiona said with a grin, grabbing Winter and May’s free hands and tugging them faster along. May and Winter gave each other a defeated look. Their lil’ lamb was too cute. They both dramatically sigh and acted reluctant, making Fiona blush and hear ears twitch nervously.  


Fiona didn’t take them to dinner, she dragged the group to an Argus crepe booth. It was delicious, filling enough to stave off hunger for a real meal and they should be safe enough for another ride as long as it wasn’t extreme. But instead of turning the date into a double date May noticed Winter rolled her shoulder, face twitching in pain.  


May did owe her a massage…  


“Actually I think we’ll head back,” May said. Fiona frowned and pouted. May smiled down at her, rubbing the base of those fluffy ears. It always made Fiona smile, “It the weekend tomorrow, we can ride all day if you want.”  


“Phrasing,” Robyn said with a cough. Fiona and May glared at her, a hard blush on both of them but Fiona was the only one that actually elbowed Robyn.  


The walk to Robyn’s apartment was slow but May didn’t notice the time. Only the smile and Winter’s unguarded voice as they chatted without a goal. A review of the past month, reassurance about Weiss and Silvio, speculations about Fiona’s crush on the pair. Her hair was a mess, out of that tight bun and in a loose ponytail, her cheeks were a little rosy from all the laughing and smiling. The pristine white shirt actually a little dirtied from all the rides and kicked up dirt.  


“You look better like this…” May said softly as Winter sat down on Robyn’s bed. She raised a brow a smile slowly crawling across her face as May stepped between her legs. If this was earlier in the day May’s anxiety would have killed her. She wouldn’t be able to slide her hands up Winter’s chest. They would be shaking as she applied a gentle and firm pressure around the back of Winter’s neck.  


The Schnee’s breath hitched, body shuttering as all the tense muscles twitched and relaxed under May’s fingers.  


“You look better happy,” May explained. Winter blinked, trying to focus but her eyes kept lingering on May’s lips. “Alive, actually enjoying yourself with other people instead of on that stupid Schnee pedestal.”  


“Good,” Winter said. For once her voice was the one weak and trembling. May smirked, settling against Winter’s body. The white knight only had her hands on May’s waist like she was a cherished maiden. Even as May undid the ponytail and reach brush of her hands drew soft moans from her.  


For a moment May remembered that just hours before the mere thought of this would send her into overdrive. Hours of screaming and laughing, the fear she had twisting her gut was gone. Fear and a pressure she didn’t realize was on her chest. But right now… May smiled and enjoyed it.  


The warmth their families never gave. Trust and intertwining history so deep it was almost protective.  


Her body moved without second guessing everything and her lips was soft against Winter. After years of crushing on her family rival, childhood friend and partner… it felt natural. It wasn’t wasn’t like the movies, books, her first kiss or whatever bullshit people like to say.  


It wasn’t an explosion of fireworks.  


It was warm and _slow,_ her lips following Winters as she pushed and pulled. May’s mind wasn’t racing, her heart wasn’t trying to escape her chest and run. It was… calming. Devouring. Like Winter herself, the kiss was cool on the surface, the bite on May’s bottom lip was gentle and teasing. Once she opened up she beyond warm.  


Hot didn’t even begin to describe it. Intense and passionate fell short.  


It just felt like Winter.  


May moaned into the kiss, her tongue gliding against Winter. Cold, hot, too much but not enough. May’s body felt hazy and heavy, her heart and head somewhere on cloud nine as she pressed Winter’s back into Robyn’s bed. May pulled back, softly panting for air. She pressed into Winter’s tense neck again, harder than before. Winter’s back arched a low groan and face slightly twisting in pain had May laughing a little.  


“I owe you a massage remember?” May asked, getting up and closing Robyn’s door.  


“Finally paying me back over a month later. Typical Marigold,” Winter teased. May rolled her eyes instructing Winter to take off her shirt and pants, if she wanted a full body massage. May looked around for some lotion. The first draw on Robyn’s nightstand was locked. The second was ammo for a gun and the last was… very Robyn.  


A small boxes of condoms for various of sizes for the toys that laid neatly next to it. The harness was suspiciously missing. And of course there was edible oils and lube-  


Only then the high of the date sparked into embers low In May’s gut. She tried to smother it, glancing at Winter’s bare back and nearly bare ass.  


Now wa a perfect time for revenge for the changing room. May _was not easy,_ even if Winter made her come with just looks alone. But- but may must have been thinking to loud because Winter turned her hears towards her a smiled. She was blushing a little hard, “I’m fine with whatever pace you want to go at,” She said settling back down.  


May tensed, abs flexing as her member throbbed once but _hard._ Winter’s eyes glanced down to the small tent in her skirt and she tried to hide the smile in the pillows. May blushed hard, grabbing the edible oil and shoving a few more pillows under Winter’s stomach and hips so her spine wouldn’t be completely fucked.  


She moved quickly, standing next to Winter’s head and warming the oil in her hands. She tried to keep her thoughts chaste but that quickly went out the window as Winter tensed for a second and let out a low groan. May’s hands faltered a little, entire body shaking as the sound hit deep between her legs.  


Bits of her dreams and daydreams ghosted over her skin. Her body didn’t feel as cool as May thought it would. It flexed, blood running hot under May’s touch. After one long and deep stroke along Winter’s spine, the Schnee melted a little into the pillows and bed with a happy and pleased moan. May took a quick breath, trying to ride the innocent high from the carnival as other parts of her got harder.  


May tried not to focus on it… Then she scratched that thought, realization and the rush of their first date and kiss calming her fears. _I’m fine with whatever pace you want to go at._ Winter Schnee could be a rough lover the women choked Robyn in a changing room while Fiona fucked her. May trembled, as the memory of Winter pinning her with her eyes came back. Joanna’s hot hands pinning her hips and finally Winter’s own fingers grazing the tip of her leaking head. Winter’s eyes staring right into her as she licked her cum off her fingers. May groaned shaking her self back to the present.  


_I loved her since I could remember._  


Loved her enough to sooth her nerves and make sure May was truly comfortable before _kissing her._  


The embers low in her gut didn’t feel sinful or tainted. In fact it felt rather holy.  


“Always the knight,” May whispered. Winter looked up, a surprised blush on her face at the low and hungry tone in her voice. May didn’t even realize she was speaking until the next words spilled out. “Always with the restraint and control…” With purpose May’s palms firmly pressed into the base of Winter’s neck. She tore a moan from Winter’s throat with a gentle pressure on tense muscles. The sound throbbed painfully between her legs, panties tight and slowly growing slick.  


May doubted she’ll ever see Winter lose control but getting her close would be fun.  


Winter made another noise as her girlfriend’s thumb dug into the muscles between her ass and lower back. Winter’s hips subtly grind into the pillow and bed. May felt it more than she saw it. Her dick throbbed, imagining the hot pressure sidling gently over her shaft. May took another slow breath, a rush hungry rush of power throwing completely fogging over her fears and nerves. “I’m not sorry for enjoying this,” She heard herself say.  


Winter growled softly but with another stoke down her back it choked into another whimper and an empty threat, “Don’t bite off more than you can handle, May.”  


"Shut up and let me _worship you,"_ May said, the words surprisingly hard as her hands squeezed the back of Winter’s neck. Winter gasp and did just as May ordered. Fist clenching the sheets and a quivering moan spilling out. May let the sound roll through her core and down between her legs, groaning with her. More slick smearing on her head as she moved to continue the slow massage. Winter’s face was right there… Blue eyes on the bulge of her skirt but her lips were too far to do anything.  


It felt like a trance watched the women she loved that was so forcibly perfect and put together fall apart. Sculpted hard muscles loosen, gasp slipped into small moans. Each pass over Winter’s spine made her tremble. The knot in her shoulder had her biting the pillows and wiggling until it was gone. But she was wasn’t worked up enough, the grinding on Robyn’s pillow obvious now but not desperate enough. She was still too controlled, so May focused on her neck.  


Winter gasped, eyes fluttering close. Cool skin was starting to warm under the attention and oil, blushing softly. The soft moans turned into pleased and sleepy hums. The tension was completely gone from her shoulders, making the women she loved look smaller somehow.  


At least until May transitioned to Winter’s lower body. She leaned over her, propping a knee by Winter’s shoulder to get the right pressure. Hands splayed wide, May pressed at the base of her spin and pushed low, thumbs digging under the dimples on her back and rolling lower to the swell of her ass.  


Winter whimpered, body shivering slightly as May’s fingers slipped under those panties. When her hands glided out towards her hips Winter growled in frustration, a fist clutching at May’s skirt so near the bulge May bucked her hips a little.  


“Relax, Win.”  


“I’d relax a lot more if you’ll let me suck you off,” Winter mumbled as she let go. May only laughed. It was a little shaky as her member leaked more pre-cum, and the feeling of it wetting her panties didn’t help.  


May straddled Winter’s lower back and licked her lips. She warmed a little more oil in her hands before adjusting Winter’s panties a give May more room to work with. She _might_ have pulled the wet cloth tight against the core and Winter _might_ have shivered at the pleasure. The selfish Schnee was definitely a little restless, shifting as May’s hands started on the swell of Winter’s ass and rolled down the back of her legs.  


Winter tensed for a moment. May repeated the massage, applying a little more pressure into the tense muscles, feeling it quiver so slightly. Winter melted again and groaned. Slowly she relaxed. And slowly May’s hands wandered higher inside Winter’s thigh.  


High enough to feel the heat and wetness that escaped onto her thighs. May swallowed hard, cock throbbing between her legs. Winter must have felt it too because she growled and shifted a little. She took a shaking breath, hands losing their focus and just kneading Winter’s ass. For a moment May grind down, imagining her shaft disappearing between the soft muscles in her hands.  


When her grinding started to become a little too desperate, May forced herself off. Leaving a small droplets of pre-cum on Winter’s slower back.  


Trying to regain some self control, May returned to Winter’s head, her hands starting at her neck and working down again.  


“Lower,” Winter instructed. Her voice was low and husky, almost half asleep but the blue eyes on her restraint and covered hard on gave her away. With her hands spread wide May started at the edge of Winter’s wide back. Fingers following the curve of her breast, just shy of her nipples.  


The Schnee _whimpered_ , shifting with just a hint of desperation. Her pale hand fisted May’s skirt. The light clawing had May’s heart jumping, chest stuttering for breath. May watched Winter observe the tent in her skirt, the throbbing… Winter licked her lips but that damn control kept her from doing what they both wanted.  


May repeated the motion a few times. Wondering who’s will would break first. Each time, Winter shuttered with pleasure, first bunching up the skirt and inching closer and closer to May’s leaking member. She was sure her panties were dripping just as much as Winter’s. Another pass and the selfish Schnee almost tugged the skirt off-  


“Ma-May…” She begged. Winter-fucking-Schnee begged, her voice high pitched and hopeful.  


“Fuck-” Her breath caught in her throat. _You are so easy._ “Fuck,” May cried again. With one breath May’s hour of hard work and control broke. Her hands completely slipped around to Winter’s front, oil slick hands kneading her once. Winter cried out, pressing her chest into May’s hands. Another call of May’s name as fingers pinched her nipples. Winter grind down on the pillow, other hand clawing into the back of May’s thigh to anchor her self. Winter’s grinding stopped and that hand on her thigh quickly slid up, under her skirt-  


A moan was pulled out of her as hands _finally_ cupped her throbbing slick shaft. It took May an hour to get Winter to whisper her name but she was about to say Winter’s like a prayer in less than a minute. The only reason she wasn’t was because Winter didn’t move her hand.  


The Schnee paused eyes up at May in wonder and desire and love that somehow looked far too wicked. Winter’s hand slipped off her, May would have whimpered at the lose but then her panties snapped. But her dick wasn’t free, it was back in Winter’s fist and May nearly screamed. Too hot and too cold and not tight enough. May clenched her jaw, head dizzy with a rush of pleasure.  


Then May was on her back in the middle of Robyn’s bed, hands pressed firmly on her mouth to muffle any noise but her harsh breathing. May felt like she was burning in Winter’s cool skin. The contrast was delicious, making her thigh shake slightly as hips moved. May cried into her open hand. Winter’s fist moved with her, giving but the tiniest teasing friction.  


“How your refractory period?” Winter asked, voice stupidly cool and control for someone with eyes that was devouring. May didn’t answer at first. She tried again and again to thrust into Winter’s hand. She didn’t want to answer, she wanted pleasure, her head an angry red as pre-cum slipped out. May gently thrash in a haze, not fighting or helping Winter as she undid the buttons of her vest and shirt just enough to slip a hand under May’s bra. It wasn’t the pleasure she was begging for but it was enough to calm the fire in her gut and head.  


“I- I don’t know!” May answered honestly.  


“You don’t know? How can you… You’re a virgin.” Winter realized, eyes a little wide and grip a tightening. May was confident in her body, proud but… sex was never an itch for her, not like Winter and Fiona. It was a craving only one person could fill and that person was just a big fucking tease that was going to make her cry from frustration soon. The pressure in her gut and balls, and cock was almost painful. It was spreading all over her body and sending her into a craze.  


“Oh… Oh, May. If, I’d known,” Finally Winter’s fist started to move. A tight tug up had May gasp for breath. A twist at her head, a fucking _tight and hot_ twist at her head had May completely breathless with one sharp cry. “I wouldn’t have teased you so hard in the changing room.”  


“Shut up and make it up to me then,” May said with a clench jaw, hips fast and desperate. Winter hummed in thought but didn’t slow her hand. It kept a lazy pace as Winter finished unbuttoning May’s top and flicked the front clasp of her bra open.  


“I’m debating on how hard I want you begging.”  


“You are such an asshole…” May huffed. Winter only laughed as tears finally fell from May’s eyes. Winter made her self comfortable at May’s side, kissing the tears away before gently claiming her lips. May groaned and growled into it. She bit her bottom lip, desperate for more heated and faster affection. But Winter’s hand continued to lazily stroke her, forcing May’s hips to move.  


A shock of pleasure spread from her chest, Winter’s fingers pinching and twisting a nipple. “Sorry May, but I’m going to break you in the most gentle way I can,” her knight promised. May was about to bite her neck, frustration turning into plain anger but then Winter’s lips claimed her in demanding kiss, swallowing a near scream of pleasure as Winter’s hand finally moved. Hard and fast, almost vicious but May wanted more.  


May’s hands clawed deep into Winter’s back, hips stuttering and rolling, trying to match Winter’s pace but it was faster than May could manage. Pleasure coiled in her gut, climbing quick and making her body tremble. Winter moved from her lip to her neck. Biting hard enough for her Aura to flare. A flash of heat spreading throughout May’s body, pleasure turning everything white for a second.  


May found herself begging and whispering Winter’s name. Her member was twitching, pre-cum leaking out in a steady stream. Tears pricked her eyes as the hight of her pleasure was suddenly taken from her.  


“Please… Winter, please!”  


“Aura,” Winter growled into her neck. She bite again, making her Aura flash hot and making May’s entire body pulsed. Her dick throbbed and twitched, the need for _something_ around it making her head spin and more tears slip out. “Turn off your Aura.”  


“I-I can’t… please just,” May’s hips fucked the air. Winter groaned, watching her shaft twitch. She bit down May’s body but stopped at her breast. May softly cried, her own hands moving to continue but Winter pinned her wrist down. She thrashed lightly, chest arching into Winter’s mouth as she bite and sucked and teased.  


The edges of an orgasm eased off, May’s breathing just started to even out when her Aura flashed across her body. Turning off. Winter groaned, teeth sinking into her chest and sucking hard. “Good girl,” Winter praised, hand tight around the base of May’s cock. May threw her head back, a fast pace stealing her breath again.  


May whispered Winter’s name, begging for her hand to move faster but ever time she got too desperate Winter only slowed down. The selfish Schnee left love bites and marks across May’s chest. Then her soft abs. When Winter bit at her hips May’s hips stuttered to a stop. Her eyes wide as she propped herself up to watch.  


Winter smiled up at her, making herself comfortable between May’s legs and even grabbing a pillow to slide under her partners ass. It was clear Winter intended to be there long enough to kill May.  


“A small confession,” Winter said licking her lips. “Me and the others… all of them talked about your…”  


“Dick, penis, cock, whatever is fine,” May mumbled in a haze. Her heart did odd skips, fear and nerves coming back. She knew Winter for years, everything about her partner was second nature but Joanna and Robyn… The anxiety was pulled out of May, with a twisting pressure of Winter’s fist over her head and slit. May moaned, arching and hips thrusting to chase that pleasure. “S-surprised I’m not cut?”  


“It’s a good surprise,” Winter whispered. May gasped, hand covering her mouth as Winter decided to play. Her thumb pressed against the rim of her head, tongue twirling around the slit, slowly working under the foreskin-  


Lightning hot pleasure shot through May’s body, completely overwhelming her. Suddenly everything before felt muted. Her tongue was twice as soft, twice as warm. Winter had her at tears before and now she was freely crying. Winter pulled off with a pleased hum.  


“So we were right… You are more sensitive…” Winter murmured. It sounded distant to May’s ears. Her heart beat too loud, pleasure clouding all her senses except for touch. The cool fingers claws warm trails down May’s stomach, the hands massaging her balls as Winter’s tongue followed a vein down and licked pre-cum back up.  


May wasn’t even aware when Winter finally wrapped her lips around May’s hard shaft and started sucking. She came back to Winter groaning around her cock, the vibrations prolonging her orgasm as she slipped deep into Winter’s throat again. Her throat felt rough, just barely hearing herself scream Winter’s name. When she tried to pull her hand free from Winter’s hair she held it there with her free and pointedly swallow.  


May whimpered, thrusting deeper as she felt another load pulled from her. Winter finally lifted herself off May, taking a deep breath and clearing her throat a little. With one last lick and a some sucking she cleaned May off and hovered over her with a smile clean smile.  


“Welcome back,” She mused, wiping her mouth with her fingers and licking it clean. May groaned at the sight, her hard member throbbing painfully. She grabbed Winter’s hand when it wandered through her soft mound. Winter settled against her. Thighs and panties _wet_ , leaving a hot trail on May’s leg. She shifted at the friction but didn’t chase it. Though May could feel her desperation in the hard kiss. She didn’t give a fuck about how she tasted, it was Winter. “You… are back, right?” She muttered softly, eyes a little concerned.  


“If back you mean still in heaven, sure,” May mumbled, voice slurred with pleasure. She pressed her leg into Winter’s core, listening and eating up her soft moan and the way she anchored herself with her nails. May grabbed Winter’s ass, slowly encouraging her to grind against her thigh. May hooked her thumbs under Winter’s waistband and slipped them down during the next thrust.  


Winter pulled back letting out a sharp and shock cry of pleasure her wet lips and hard clit glided down May’s thigh. Suddenly that hunger in her gut was back, drying out her mouth. May’s lazy breathing speed up, soft noises of her own muffled by Winter’s desperate whimpers.  


“Winter… please. I’m not done worshiping you,” May begged, the hands on her ass and hips trying to guide the women up. Up past her hips, past her breast and guiding those toned wet thighs to the side of her head. May melted at the sight. Her perfect partner completely flushed above her. Her pale skin a rosy pink from ears to cheeks to the top of her breast. May pulled her down a little, turning her head to lick at her thighs.  


The Schnee whimpered while May closed her eyes and moaned at the taste. Before she knew it her lips was pressing kisses closer and closer to the soft wet curls. Her hands roamed Winter’s front, deep red lines marked Winter’s abs and chest. Her body twitching each time May twirled a nipple between her fingers.  


May hovered less than inch away from Winter’s core, taking in the heat and the smell, the sweetness before her tongue slipped in. Winter lurched forward, fingers digging into the headboard and the other clawed deep into May’s hair. She groaned at the pain, at the taste, at the liquid heat finally spilling into her mouth. She leaned up, nuzzling and breathing deep. Thrusting her tongue as deep as it would go while her nose rubbed against a hard bundle of nerves.  


“Fuck! May!” Winter gasped eyes wide and back arching. Wetness trickled onto her tongue and chin, making May groan. Her hips thrusting into the air as her member throbbed in time with Winter’s core, squeezing hard on her tongue and trying to pull it in. Instead tongue slowly slide out, drawing out a cry from Winter and making her grind to chase it. May only chuckled softly. A quick broad lick, tasting the wetness on her lips and a teasing gentle pressure over her clit. Broad strokes had her panting and tight circles just grazing the bundle of nerve nearly had her screaming.  


She had to pull May’s head back before those lips sealed around her clit. “Virgin, huh?”  


“You can thank Robyn and Fiona,” May said with a hazy smirk and heavy breath. She might have looked a mess, face wet and blushing but Winter looked worse in a perfect way. She looked a mixture of embarrassed and frustrated, gasping for breath, pupils wide with desire and stomach flexing as her core tighten around nothing. Like this, her knight looked more like a Goddess. “Watching them eat each other out gave me a good idea of what to do.”  


Winter groaned, body shivering. May hummed happily, leaning up to as Winter settled back down. May was polite enough keep her licks light and pleasing, not overwhelmingly pleasurable so Winter could talk a little, “I have… some pretty good ideas on how to thank them,” She mumbled, voice trembling at every stroke around her clit. “Fuck. If I’d known you were a virgin I would have asked you if you’d wanted Fiona to join. Watching her ride your face while I fuck you- Fuck! May!”  


All at once May sealed her lips around that throbbing nub, a slick finger sliding deep into her core. May groaned, her member twitching and throbbing as Winter squeezed her finger. The memory of Fiona pinning her to the floor of the training room, her warm small hips on her… May groaned, clawing at Winter’s hips and ass.  


“May!” Winter nearly screamed at the finger _slowly_ dragging along her front wall. She trembled. “More, harder,” She ordered. After over an hour of teasing each other Winter was far too worked up to last long. She pushed Winter forward, angling her hips for a brutal pace with two fingers focusing on that spongy spot that had her partner screaming.  


In a few minutes she was trembling, whispering May’s name in a small prayer begging for just a little more. That she was close. May thought about bringing her to tears but her body betrayed her. Before she could stop herself, May’s lips wrapped around the bundle of nerves, tongue gently rolling around it as she sucked.  


Winter came with a shout, fingers clawing through May’s hair as her body shook and stilled. May groaned, slick hitting her chin and rolling down her neck. “Please don’t stop! S-Slow. Please, May,” Winter whispered again and again in a broken voice.  


Those tight muscles and spasms didn’t relax until Winter was out of breath and then dragged on a few minutes more thanks to May’s gentle and slow thrust, alternating between the sensitive spot and just giving her a pleasing stretch. May avoided her clit, licking around it just to give Winter as much attention as possible. She’d love to massage those breast but her other hand as keeping Winter from completely crushing her.  


When those soft moans turned into a sharp whine, May finally stopped. Head sinking into the pillow. She felt stupidly high and satisfied. The hunger in her blood now content and warm instead of starving hot. She gave a grin up at dazed blue eyes.  


“Been awhile, huh?” May teased, clean hand guiding Winter to laying next to her. Winter huffed and sneered biting at whatever was closest, May’s shoulder. “You back yet?”  


“Shut up…” Winter whimpered, her voice slurred and fairly unconvincing. May laughed lightly at it, trying to kiss Winter’s forehead but the women pulled her down for a messy kiss. May groaned, melting into it. Her mouth parted with Winter’s tongue meeting her halfway. Winter pulled back before she lost her breath, “Since Fiona isn’t here…” Her hand squeezed tight at the base of May’s shaft.  


“Twice…” May said with a groan. She pumped her hips into Winter’s hand a few times before she remembered she was speaking, “I can cum twice before going soft and I usually don’t try for a third.”  


“I’m surprised you didn’t cum when you were eating me out,” Winter said between bites down May’s chest.  


May blushed and huffed, “Three hot girls fucking each other and being felt up by Joanna would probably do you in too!”  


“Challenge accepted,” Winter said with a small laugh. She bit May’s stomach, sucking a mark there before throwing her legs across May’s hips. That content feeling was suddenly gone.  


“Fuck! Win- Winter!” May gasped head thrown back as a blaze of heat and pleasure made her back arch. Winter laughed and gently grind down, spreading her wetness over May’s throbbing cock, pinned between her pelvis and Winter’s hot core. “I’m pretty sure your wet enough,” May teased, blinking back tears of frustration. Her fingers trailed under her chin, gathering the wetness from Winter and licking her fingers clean. “I’m sure you didn’t just soak Robyn’s pillows and sheets.”  


Winter only smirked and raised a brow, hips sliding low. The warm pressure shooting down May’s spine making her legs trembled. Down and down, to the base of her cock and balls… Then she rose up, head lightly brush past Winter’s clit.  


And sunk down to the hilt.  


May saw stars, burning hot and impossibly tight. Winter gasp, moaning and almost purring as May’s hips snapped up. Once, twice, on the third time Winter pulled May’s hands off her hips and pinned them beside May’s head, a hard kiss taming May’s desperate thrust.  


“Slow. May… fuck, please. Slow!”  


May stopped and Winter continued rocking at her pace. Small and gentle. Her head deep in her core. May swore and twitched, the skin on her head slipping on and off. The alternation of burning heat and muted pressure clouding paralyzing her for a moment.  


Winter whimpered, hips adjusting a slow circular grind. THey both gasp as somehow May was pulled in deeper.  


“It’s… It’s been while since I last took anything your size.” Winter confessed, “I… I screamed your name during a one night stand and well.”  


“Honored,” May said after several deep breaths. She couldn’t form any other words, Winter’s lips on hers as she controlled the pace.  


Slowly May’s hands wandered down Winter’s body. From her chest to her neck. As Winter’s increased her pace they traveled lower and lower. Finally her hands was back on Winter’s hips, slamming her down into thrusting hips.  


After years of dancing around each other and the hours of working each other up it didn’t wouldn’t long for May to finish. She pulled her head back from the kiss, whispering warnings. Winter laughed and smiled. She leaned back hands wandering her torso as she her hips grind in low circles that kept May on the edge. Pale fingers pinched her own nipples, fingers splaying wide down her abs. The show stopped as Winter rubbed circles around her clit, hips stuttering.  


May closed her eyes, grabbing Winter’s hips and thrusting as she spilled into her. Winter followed seconds after, drawing out soft confessions as May trembled under her.  


“I love you too. I always have, Winter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __  
> 
> 
> Check out the rest of the pictures on my tumblr!  
>  https://toysoldiers-rwby.tumblr.com/


	7. the limerence lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mantle Rats bond and the Thief asks for help.
> 
> Tags: confessions, threesome, sexually active asexual character

Fiona’s gut rolled around, simmering in low heat that was growing alarmingly fast. Two months since Glade stolen Winter’s Scroll and tricked them into killing Grimm. Two months of healthy eating and on and off rest and they finally _looked_ like they were at 100%.  


But their energy and strength was slow to return, especially as they worked out shirtless next to Winter and Joanna. The two most sculpted bodies Fiona had _ever_ saw, and that included all the movies.  


Sweat was starting to trickle down Glade’s face, skin slowly growing flush around their next and shoulders. Winter wasn’t sweating yet but all the push ups and moving heavy boxes was taking its toll. And Joanna, that beast of a women was just grinning, setting a slow pace.  


Fiona swallowed, hard and loud to her Faunus ears. Her hands twitched, fingers tingling as the need to _touch_ was slowly taking over. She felt Joanna’s muscles whenever Robyn was fucking her against her hard abs, flexing with soft laughter. Those shoulders were tougher than steel whenever Fiona found herself anchoring and clawing at them.  


But her lips always looked so damn soft and warm, so inviting whenever Robyn kissed her, crying Fiona’s name as she prayed and begged for the Faunus not to stop and held her between her legs.  


Robyn let out a shaky breath. Unlike Fiona’s elites, she didn’t like restraint, she like control and the illusion of others having control over her. So she walked over to the beef cakes and lounged across Joanna’s back.  


“No! No, no,” Glade looked at May and Fiona with a panicked glare, “Don’t you two dare! That’s not part of the bet!”  


“Oh?” Fiona grinned down at the Faunus. She felt like chasing, like playing wolf, and gave a smile that showed too many teeth. Under those reflective shades was a hot flush and nervousness they only had glimpses of. The low heat was growing into an all consuming hunger, “And what’s the bet?”  


“They need to take off those stupid shades for the rest of the day,” Winter answered, voice even but… Husky with effort. While the Schnee wasn’t shirtless, she dressed for a workout. Sports bra, loose tank top, the type of clothes that let you see her cleavage and abs and muscular arms.  


May and Fiona looked at each other, sharing hungry grins.  


Winter grunted as May sat across Winter’s shoulders first, arms shaking with the additional weight. Fiona laughed and was a little kinder to Glade. Not really. She eased onto her back, palms rolling up smooth and warm muscles.  


Fiona let out a pleased sigh, ears fluttering as the the tactile need was satisfied… as Glade whimpered, breathing heavily and _shaking_ under Fiona’s touch.  


“So… May isn’t the only easy one…” Fiona heard herself muttering.  


“Oh fuck off,” May grumbled, burying her face into Winter’s neck. She was now laying down on Winter’s body, spreading her weight evenly with her arms hanging loose off Winter’s shoulders.  


Joanna laughed, her push ups only paused so the brats could settle on their victims. Then continued with the push ups. For Joanna it was easy, her arms flexing a little tighter and bigger but the hardest thing for her was not to laugh.  


Winter growled at the additional weight but May was enjoying it too much. So was Fiona. She’d never get tired of the feel of shifting muscles, the blood racing under them.  


May could hid her face all she wants but the smell was nearly overwhelming. Everyone was… bothered. And if a city born Faunus with dulled senses could smell it, it must be even harder for Glade. The Thief’s ears that liked to hide, poked out and flickered around.  


Fiona giggled and made sure Robyn was staring at her. A deep part primal part of her was satisfied she realized she had _everyone’s_ attention. Even May was peeking out from hiding. Fiona moved her hands, from those broad quivering shoulders to Glade’s scalp. Nails crawling hard in Glade’s scalp and slowly massaging the base of their ears. It was a Faunus erogenous zone. One that would have Fiona seeing stars whenever Robyn did it right.  


“Ngh… fuck,” Glade moan, high and strained.  


But before their elbows hit the floor, their necklace glowed with gravity Dust. Winter and Joanna grunted, chest suddenly hitting the floor from a massive pressure. Fiona herself felt weightless, stomach floating up and then Glade themselves collapsed.  


“Surprise, surprise, the Thief cheats,” May sang. Everyone laughed, light and heated but that laughter quickly died when Fiona gasped and squealed.  


In a flash, Fiona was in their lap, lips on hers. Glade wasn’t as easy as May. They had some teeth to match those muscles. Fiona’s breath hitched, small teasing bites tricking her into opening her mouth and luring her tongue out to dance.  


Kissing Faunus was different from kissing humans. They had sharper teeth, longer tongues and- Fiona whimpered, nails clawing over her tail bone. And that. They knew all the tricks and hidden wires and buttons and- A spark of alien heat, an Aura charge Dust piercing brushing against her. Fiona didn’t realizing she was moaning, she only felt her ears twitch and shudder as everything was overloaded.  


Fiona was gently pulled off Glade’s lap, both Faunus whimpering at the lose but not fighting it. Winter and May was corning the Thief, the pair grinning with a playful hint of revenge while Fiona was surrounded by Joanna and Robyn. Winter was still a bit selfish with May but- Robyn blocked her vision.  


Like usual Robyn shoved her into Joanna’s lap, strong hands grabbing her tiny waist to pin her in place as Robyn straddled one Fiona’s thigh.  


Robyn was… was a fast learner when she wanted to be- “Fuck,” Fiona’s breath hitched, mind shorting as Robyn mimicked everything she did to her fellow Faunus. A gentle rolling pressure up from the base of her tail bone all the way up to her neck and nails in her scalp and a delicious pressure around her ears.  


Fiona was leaning up for a kiss but… but Robyn pulled back. Fiona whined, desperation in her gut making her hands grab at Robyn’s shirt trying to pull her down for a kiss.  


“Rob?” Joanna whispered a little confused and worried.  


Fiona’s eyes fluttered open. Catching a look of hurt and betrayal before Robyn’s lips crashed into Joanna’s.  


A flood of memories came back to her. Hours of fucking, biting and teasing, of Robyn’s fingers curling deep and hilting her front wall, of her lips on her neck but never… They never kissed when they fucked, when things got clouded with lust.  


“And you idiots wonder why your being kicked out?!” Glade yelled. Winter and May let the Thief push them to the floor and get some distance between them. Fiona had no idea if they started to make out too but the shades quickly fixed. They might have manage to slip it off because the pair looked star struck for a second, until Glade started fuming, “Loud as fuck sex at weird hours and… and!”  


Glade’s genius brain must have short circuited because they became nonverbal, hands rapidly moving around in signs before cutely flapping at their sides, distressed and overwhelmed. All the a bright blue glowing flickered on and off those shades due to an uncontrolled semblance.  


May laughed hard, curling on Winter’s lap and pounding the floor, “Your so adorable! I can’t believe I wanted to beat you up!”  


“Shut up! I’m a criminal mastermind and I can fuck up your kingdom with a press of a button!” Glade yelled, stomping their feet with an embarrassing blush. The pout only made everyone laugh harder. “Whatever! You horny assholes can continue packing, I’ll drive the shit over to the new apartment.” They practically ran from the living room and into the elevators.  


Winter and May giggled at each other. Winter pulled May up for a kiss only too sink back down, pressing her… her _lover_ into the carpet. Melting together in warmth and reassurance and trust and…  


Fiona looked up at Robyn and Joanna. Glade’s outburst had cleared her head and now she could finally understand the look behind Robyn’s eyes. She was scared. It was hidden so well with that arrogant smirk but it never reached her eyes. Fiona smiled softly, cupping Robyn’s check and pulling her down for a kiss.  


Robyn was hesitant, slow until Joanna pushed her forward onto the little lamb. _I want to do it right,_ Winter said a month ago. Fiona just thought she was being a coward but… Fiona messed up. She was feeling _good_ and that day in the changing room it was too hot and Robyn wasn’t looking at her with the same adoration and surprise like she was now…  


Right?  


Fiona closed her eyes and kissed her back slowly and gently. Was this what Robyn wanted? She hoped that pleased hum from Joanna was confirmation. Fiona stood up first, gently pulling on Robyn’s weak grip and Joanna’s strong hands. “Come on, before the _anarchist_ decides to set a building on fire,” Fiona playfully joked. It sounded a little sad to herself but no one caught on.  


Robyn did squeeze her hand, fingertips lingering on Fiona as long as possible before she moved to lightly nudge her elites with her foot. On the ground Winter and May grumbled before finally breaking the kiss and standing up. They managed to grab a few more boxes and caught Glade before they actually drove off. After a bit of seat arranging, Glade refused to let anyone in if Winter or May was gonna be next to them, they arrived at Robyn’s new apartment.  


All Fiona could do was stare up at the building. It was in a different sector, one of the most politically unstable ones but also the richer ones, being the main hub for transports up to Atlas.  


It looked as if they dragged down a piece of the city. Hard-light, chrome polish, and sleek design. Glade smiled, arms crossed under a puffed proud chest.  


“You didn’t use any… _connections_ to get this place did you?” Robyn asked with a worried look. “You can do whatever you want with the military as long as it’s not hurting Mantle.”  


Glade head tilting and ears flicking as they careful thought their words over. Robyn and May frowned, trying to corner them. Those reflective shades weren’t just for show, they really didn’t cower and looked a little amused. “Long explanation short, I own this building.”  


“My father was looking to buy this area,” Winter said with a raised brow, “Is this why my father has been rather… obtrusive, lately?”  


Glade only smiled, necklace glowing with gravity Dust as they levitated the keys in their hand. “You’d know if you talked to Weiss a little more,” They teased before leading them into the building.  


The first thing Fiona noticed was all the Faunus’. Some paused, staring hard at her elites so Fiona wedged herself between them, linking arms. May blushed, mumbled and grumbled nothing comprehensible to Fiona’s sensitive ears.  


Robyn and Joanna looked uncomfortable for different reasons. It was a newly renovated to match _Atlasian_ standards, the city in the sky, the rich of the rich, standards. Hard-light decor was everywhere, hovering chairs and a mix of Argus’ already diverse culture.  


But everything was used to make like easier for _Faunus._ That hovering chair? Those with leg and tail traits could lounge back comfortably. The hard light doors didn’t catch on antlers or wings or antennas, it moved out of the way! Fiona was practically bouncing, wears wiggling happily.  


“Even the elevators are made for Faunus!” Fiona gasped pouncing into it. The ceilings were high with a button to dim the lights.  


Before she could touch it, Glade pressed their Scroll to the scanner and hit the button for the top floor. “All apartments are sound proof for _obvious_ reasons,” Their ears wiggled out of hiding before they tucked it back in. “So please make sure the doors and windows are closed before getting… active.” Everyone in the elevator blushed hard and Fiona lightly punched their healed ribs.  


After a small tour of the _suite_ Joanna and Robyn looked even more uncomfortable. Fiona understood the feeling. It was too rich. Three bedrooms the size of their old living room. Two masters and the last across the bathroom and laundry room. Place was already furnished, the beds even had covers! And everything sterile like the doctors and no lingering scents of paints or other people… Fiona’s ears twitched, eyes spotting well hidden vents everywhere.  


Glade tried to hide their disappointment but Fiona knew how the face pulls and twitch when Faunus ears lower. “It doesn’t have to be permanent, just until you horny idiots find a place that’s more homely,” They said calmly.  


Robyn crossed her arms and looked walked to the large balcony that was half the size of her old living room. “Thanks… we’ll let you know after we talk,” Robyn said. “We’ll deal with the boxes ourselves.” They finished pointing at Fiona. She smiled, wiggling her hands and activating her semblance. With nothing to absorb, there was just an odd black matter in her palm until she closed it.  


“… Alright,” Glade said, playing it off with a shrug. They looked at May and Winter next. Winter paused from her careful evaluation of the apartment and May raised a brow, “I’m sneaking Weiss and Silvio out for lunch, it’d be a nice surprise if you two come along.”  


“Of course we’ll join,” May said with a smirk, “You cheated, we get those shades off again your not getting them back.” Glade rolled their eyes and threw the keys to Joanna.  


“In case your Scroll dies or its not on you,” Glade explained, leading the other elites out of the new apartment. May must have been in a good mood because she stuck out her tongue between two fingers making a ‘v’.  


Fiona blushed, looking away with a huff, reminding her of the low heat and hunger in her body. Even Joanna had a soft blush but cleared her throat, “What do you think Fiona?”  


“I love it,” Fiona answered quickly. She had a large smile that almost hurt her face so her ears wiggled with excitement too. “There’s so many Faunus! And we don’t need to live on campus if the transport is less than a five minute walk.”  


“That would be really nice,” Joanna said looking at Robyn.  


The women did a small walk around the apartment, her own eyes carefully inspecting everything and currently eying the couch that was probably worth more than the building Robyn used to live in.  


“It’s… excessive…” Robyn mumbled. So was Atlas Academy. “All I see is a waste-”  


“I see a closed gap.”  


Joanna cleared her throat, giving Fiona a warning look. She flinched, trying to calm down. Joanna gave her a long look, probably trying to figure out a good way to do it. Then she sat on backrest of the couch and invited Fiona onto her lap.  


The little lamb smiled and settled into it, cuddling back as large arms gently wrapped around her. “You get a little manic in new environments, don’t you?” Joanna asked.  


Fiona frowned, mouth open to argue but… She didn’t notice how fast her heart was beating until she felt Joanna’s slow one against her back. Fiona took another long and deep breath, eyes casting down. “Sorry.”  


“It’s not your fault, lambchop,” Robyn said sitting down on the cushions, where your suppose to sit. But it put her head in the perfect spot to rest in Fiona and Joanna’s lap. Fiona got to play with that beautiful face. Robyn hummed softly, closing her eyes as the touchy little Faunus massaged her jaw, temples and the pinch between her brows. “It doesn’t feel right… We don’t need so much space, once the semester starts we’ll barely be here and-” Robyn cut herself off with a soft gasp, eyes opening in surprise.  


Fiona didn’t mean to touch her lips but she always gravitated there and she was just as surprised as Robyn, both jumping but Joanna held them down. She laughed softly and snuggled into the pair.  


“Not every thing needs to be a struggle…” Fiona mumbled, then she licked her lips, “Can I kiss you?”  


Robyn sneered lightly and raised a brow, “We kiss all the time-”  


“You didn’t let me kiss you earlier.” Fiona said quickly, a painful yearning stinging her chest. Her heart was picking up again but she couldn’t help it. Joanna must have heard it, being pressed to her snuggled the little lamb closer to Robyn. Part of her wanted to run, to fight, but she mostly just fucking kiss her already. “We don’t kiss when we have sex.”  


At that both Joanna and Robyn flinched but Robyn looked away, guilty. “Because… then it’s _more_ than sex,” She confessed so softly and slowly Fiona could barely hear over the roaring blood in her ears. After watching May and Winter dance around each other, part of her wasn’t surprised but so much of her was relieved-  


“Good.” Fiona said.  


Robyn gasped and moaned, Fiona’s lips suddenly on hers before she even realized it.  


After the shock wore off they both melted into the kiss. It was similar to the one she gave her so many nights ago. When Winter accidentally confessed to May. But it was… almost shy. Fiona made had to chase her, nipping her lips, trying to get Robyn to play and deepen the kiss.  


Apparently Joanna was a fast learner too. Her large hands lightly scratched her scalp, mussing up her fluffy hair and finally massaging the base of her Faunus ears. Fiona moaned into the kiss. The low fire in her gut now far too hot. Her movement slowly growing more desperate against Robyn’s chaste lips. Even Joanna made a small noise of complaint.  


“Come on, Robyn…” Joanna’s said, her voice was low and raw. Something they _rarely_ hear even when Fiona purposely puts on a show. The kissing ladies in her lap shivered at it. “She’s being so sweet and you’ve wanted this for a while now.”  


Robyn completely pulled away at that, a blush hard on her cheeks as she pulled Joanna and Fiona around the couch and to the rooms. “Shut up,” She mumbled, not quite looking Fiona in the eyes. “We have three new beds, and haven’t moved in yet. We need to at least do _one_ thing right.”  


Fiona giggled and rolled her eyes, “What? Asking me out like a normal person too boring for you?”  


Robyn picked one of the master bedrooms but pressed her forehead against Fiona’s and stealing a quick light kiss. She lingered there, staring softly at Fiona with their noses touching, “Nah… your just too special for that.”  


“Of my gods,” Fiona looked away a hot flush reaching her ears and making them flutter in time with her heart. Fiona almost forgot she was still in Joanna’s arms until the women laughed and set her on the middle of the giant bed. “And you make fun of Winter and May and the movies I like to watch!” Fiona huffed and pouted playfully but the rouse quickly broke as Robyn crawled and hovered over her. Fiona’s ears flickered with nervousness and anticipation.  


“And I’ll stop being a romantic sap when you stop smiling over it,” Robyn said with an innocent grin. A lovely contradiction with the raw, almost trembling husky voice.  


Fiona leaned up, meeting Robyn’s kiss. Her passion was startling, making Fiona gasp at the heat. She tried desperately to match it but Robyn’s a cheat, sneakily gathering Fiona’s hands above her head and pinning them and intertwining them with just one hand. The other was cupping her cheek and neck, guiding her from angle to angle to deepen the kiss. Every so often it would wander up, rubbing the base of her ears-  


“Fu- fuck!” Fiona broke the kiss almost screaming. Joanna laughed and didn’t adjust her hands. Instead she became rougher, pinching Fiona’s nippers through her shirt and bra. Fiona squirmed. As if the ladies hovering above her would let her get what she wanted.  


She wanted out of her clothes. She wanted to rub her thighs, she needed something to release the pressure between her legs. Fiona arched, hips moving and trying to grind down on Robyn but Joanna held her down with just one hand.  


“Sorry, Fi,” Robyn sang. So sweet and low, voice so thick Fiona was whimpering and panting. She fraught harder, forcing Robyn to use both her hands to pin her down. “We’ve been talking about this since you and Winter ganged up on me.”  


That sent something down Fiona’s spine, something hot that had her hearts skipping beats.  


“Honestly, that was the closest I’ve been to wanting the real thing,” Joanna admitted, " _Was."_ Then for the first time Joanna’s hand wandered lower. Fiona gasp, all fight dying in her as she stared up at two beautifully smug grins. Joanna was blushing softly, a nervousness in her tender eyes. Her fucking hands… they weren’t shy.  


They hooked and grabbed, casually brushing at Fiona’s wet slit through ruined panties. Fiona couldn’t look away. Joanna’s chest was finally started to labor. Robyn was groaning as Joanna slowly pulled her panties off and cast them somewhere in the room. Both other hand left her chest, pushing the skirt up and finally revealing a soaked and sticky trim of hair.  


“Gods… your wet. Throbbing,” Joanna muttered, voice in awe and admiration. Fiona squirmed while Robyn groaned. She pulled Fiona into a desperate kiss. To ease off the edge.  


But the both got lost in it. Fiona biting, whimpering, whispering please as Joanna continued to innocently explore _without touching._ Fiona’s senses was overloaded. Hot, begging, switching from Robyn’s tongue and teeth and lips to Joanna’s clawing hands.  


Slowly pushing her thighs apart.  


Slowly angling her hips for a better view.  


Slowly her thumbs massaged the crook of her thighs and pelvis and wander closer and closer to Fiona’s core to gently pull her lips apart _without touching._  


Fiona broke the kiss, biting Robyn’s neck and crying. Her hips barely moved an inch under Joanna’s strong arms.  


“Not fair,” Fiona breathed. Gods she loved and hated how broken her voice sounded. How she was practically sobbing but it was getting painful. The pressure in her gut, the slickness sliding down her cunt and down her ass.  


“No, this is unfair,” Robyn said with a wicked smile. Then Fiona’s thigh was stolen from Joanna. Then a roll of burning hips, a naked slit was on her. Robyn moaned, circling her hips to spread herself so her clit could directly brush against Fiona’s skin. “Yes… fuck- No, no!”  


Robyn growled, when Joanna held her hips still. “Come on, Joan, I- I won’t come! Just something to take the edge off.”  


“Liar,” Joanna said with an amused chuckle. Fiona groaned at her voice. Still so calm and _barely_ affected while two ladies were under her begging and wet. Joanna made sure Fiona was watching as she positioned herself behind Robyn. Joanna only did two things and Robyn was nearly screaming.  


First she ripped open her shirt. And second she lead Robyn in a _slow, powerful_ grind against Fiona’s thigh. Robyn collapsed onto her elbows. All illusion of power and control gone. Just a hazy warm lust and love as all barriers crumbled down.  


“Fi-” Robyn gasped and mewed. She was clawing at the Faunus’ chest and hair, “Kiss me, please.” Joanna let out a pleased hum as Fiona leaned and pressed her lips to Robyn’s quivering ones. The slow grind picked up speed until Joanna practically fucking Robyn onto Fiona’s thigh.  


Even when those hands claws at the corners of her pelvis, spreading Robyn’s glistening lips. In between kisses Fiona could barely see the needy sensitive nub. The sheets under them was soaked.  


“Fuck, fuck. Gods, Joanna please!”  


“It’s not me you should be begging.”  


“Fiona, Fi!” The two ladies gasp as Fi grabbed Robyn’s hips and pulled her off her thigh and half way to her chest. She continued pulling until Robyn’s clouded brain caught on and those wet thighs were straddling her waist.  


They didn’t move yet. Instead they watched Joanna almost innocently experimenting with the slick on her hands. It was thick webbing between fingers and disappearing on her tongue. Robyn cried, shivering at the show.  


“Huh… I can see why you two are always eating each other you,” Joanna mumbled. She then blinked a little surprise that the two was watching her. Then a slow grin spread across her face, “Waiting for permission?”  


“Fuck, Jo…” Both Robyn and Fiona mumbled. She were shivering with anticipation, waiting as Joanna slowly lowered Robyn onto Fiona’s mouth.  


"You two are too kind and sweet. _Good girl,"_ She growled, biting Robyn’s neck and clawing at her chest.  


Fiona groaned, lapping at all the juices and swallowing as much as possible. It wasn’t fair… she barely started so she didn’t stop. _Slowly_ two fingers slide in, even clenching tight in the middle of an orgasm, Robyn was so wet it went it in easy. Gentle thrust against her front wall, tongue circling her clit, drawing it out as long as possible until Robyn was practically collapsed on her.  


But Fiona didn’t stop. She picked up her gentle thrust, lips licking around the oversensitive clit.  


“Fi? Fuck… oh gods!” Robyn’s first orgasm rolled into a second one, her chest heaving as she screamed and begged for something but never having the strength to finish. Joanna laughed, husky and happy and growled, clawing at Robyn’s thrusting hips and arched chest.  


After that everything was a haze. Fiona wasn’t sure who ripped her shirt open, though it was probably Joanna. The women still didn’t touch them directly. But something about that made everything hotter. Made Fiona so much more desperate when it was Robyn’s turn for revenge. Robyn’s hands rarely stopped their rhythm once she finally got Fiona under her. Joanna’s little comments and narrations making everything much more _real_ and Fiona was screaming Joanna’s name even if she was just watching, hovering inches over their skin and pinning them both with her eyes.  


The apartment had no clocks and Fiona didn’t check when they started anyway. She wasn’t sure if Robyn fucked her into a black out orgasm or if the trio took a nap. What she did hear was the muffled explosions of an action playing in the somewhere in the apartment. A fresh pair of clothes for everyone, plus bathroom amenities and a note.  


Robyn grumbled curling around Fiona and dragging her back into a hug. Fiona giggled, her lazy breath tickling her ear. It wasn’t much different from before. Fiona’s heart was a little warmer but mostly because she got to place a kiss on Robyn’s lips. A playful nip and Robyn was a little more awake, trying to follow Fiona to deepen the kiss.  


“Hm, what’s that?” Robyn asked finally seeing the note. She was able to pick it up, her reach just a little longer than Fiona’s. “Ps. The _apartment_ is sound proof… not the individual rooms. Glade.” By the time Joanna sat up, stretching out with a yawn Fiona fell into her lap, covering her embarrassed face.  


Thankfully Robyn picked out one of the two master bedrooms so Fiona could hide just a little longer.  


Unsurprisingly it was Glade in the kitchen, cooking while Winter and May cuddled on the corner of the couch. May and Winter gave Fiona a teasing grin but didn’t say much. Glade pointedly sniffed the air as Joanna shoved the sheets and the little clothes that survived into the washer.  


“Good news. Soundproofing and the vents work,” Glade said with a teasing smirk. “Bad news, you horny idiots are at least living here for a year.”  


Robyn blushed crossing her arms with a huff, “… Fine. Not for free,” Robyn then winced realized how expensive a place like this must have cost. Fiona didn’t want to think about it. It might have been more than this years tuition. “At least not completely for free.”  


“… Confession,” Glade said with a sigh. They adjusted the heat on the stove and across their arms over the pink apron. Fiona giggled and Glade only gave an amused smirk before trying to play serious again. “I’ve originally approached you two to make a business deal but… I couldn’t resist messing with some cute dolls,” They finished smirking at May’s softly blushing face.  


“The former SDC heiress sponsoring another Dust Company?” Winter raised a brow, a wicked smile on her face, “Hopefully it kills my father.”  


“Oh?” Robyn frowned and raised a brow, obviously displeased, "So now I’m the face of some mysterious company run by a _criminal mastermind?"_ Her pout was a little more playful but still a tad serious. Joanna walked beside her, rubbing the small of her back to calm her down. Robyn just looked at the floor for a moment, “Like being the Hero of Mantle isn’t bad enough.”  


“Price of fame, Hill.” Winter said with a cold frustrated scoff.  


Fiona rolled eyes her eyes. She thought the pair was exaggerating but now that they were officially dating and things were a little different. The new couple would split off from the group for a few minutes, using the time sloted for their daily ‘Accelerated Program’ patrol walk around with their hands together or to dip into a coffee shop for a small date.  


Fiona understood why Winter kept stealing May away.  


It was nice just to have Robyn’s attention all to herself but sometimes it’d feel weird, like something was missing. Sometimes it was too calm without Winter and May’s playful banter or they were too ramped up without Joanna there to keep things calm. Overall Fiona would just miss them.  


Ironically what Fiona missed about the group dates was the privacy.  


The others were intimidating, May and Winter were rich _Atlasian_ girls with resting bitch face and poor Joanna’s stature scared people into keeping their distance. Without them people saw a beautiful and handsome Hero of Mantle and her cute Faunus sidekick. Even if Robyn just kissed Fiona’s temple, and their hands were intertwine or when Robyn was hugging her from behind with her chin resting on Fiona’s head.  


At first it was just long looks and whispers. Then people smiling with stars in their eyes. Then a fan finally interrupted their date, Robyn told the guy off. She wasn’t yelling but was definitely frustrated.  


“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t realize you were hanging out with a friend-”  


“My _girlfriend."_ Robyn crossed her arms, unamused. We don’t get a lot of time between patrols and classes so we take small _dates_ when we can.” Robyn was speaking loudly, making point to everyone around them to stop fucking staring. It didn’t help that Fiona grinning ear to ear, as least until she heard the gossip around the coffee shop.  


“Some _Hero of Mantle._ Figures she’d be a bitch.”  


“Isn’t that the Schnee and Marigold’s _pet?_ So those rich girls bought her too,” A women sneered.  


“You want to say that to my face!?” Robyn yelled turning around almost red in the face. Fiona quickly pulled Robyn out of the coffee chop and headed back to the others.  


Fiona was playing wringing her hands, trying to calm her semblance the need to just _touch_ something. It pricked her skin like her lightly fried nerves. Robyn gently slid her hand in hers, bringing it to her lips and gently kissing it.  


“Sorry I… I got mad there,” Robyn mumbled. She didn’t look too guilty though, more frustrated than anything. “I just heard what they called you and-”  


“It’s fine,” Fiona said automatically. Robyn tugged at her with a stern frown. Fiona sighed, " Well not really but," Fiona linked their arms, hugging Robyn’s arm comfortably as they walked," But you care, so in the end I’ll be fine." Robyn looked like she wanted to say more, working her jaw, trying to find the words. Instead she leaned down, a soft kiss warm with love-  


A bright flash interrupted the moment. Robyn jerked away. This time with fist raised to knock the asshole out until she saw twinkling silver eyes behind standing behind a muscle with reflective shades and a disappointed face.  


“Sorry,” Silvio drawled rolling their eyes obviously not apologetic at all. It was nice to finally see them dressed like a kid, out of those expensive _Atlesian_ suites and the lab coat. “You two were just _so cute-_ Hey!”  


Glade plucked it out of his hands and held it above his head, towards Robyn. The kind Thief even held the troublemaker back so Fiona and Robyn could look at the picture. It was… lovely. Fiona knew very little about photography and art but she could feel warmth in the picture, the soft glow of lights and blurred background capturing how she felt with Robyn.  


“Can you send that too me?” Fiona asked handing the phone back. Silvio grinned, sticking his tongue out up at Glade.  


“What are you two doing here?” Robyn asked with a grumpy frown. “Winter and May are-”  


“Very eye catching and easy to spot on cameras,” Silvio interrupted. Fiona giggled. Their hair color was the hallmark of their family’s business after all. If you see white and that dark blue next to each other the Schnees and Marigolds were close by.  


“And you know angeldust thinks the military is the perfect solution to everything,” Glade said. They crossed their arms, a worried look peeking out form under their shades.  


“Very ominous…” Fiona mumbled, ears twitching around a little worried and scared. "But they’re my teammates and _we’re all friends,"_ Fiona gently stressed. Glade made a noise trying to look away in weak denial. They didn’t argue and everything they’ve done, from the care package to Weiss’ recital and finally the apartment was at least _friendly._ “You’ll need to do more than ominous to convince me not to bring them along.”  


Glade frowned, their own ears twitching out of hiding but it tucked back under their wavy hair. They looked at Silvio who checked his Scroll for something.  


“We’re here because I found this and asked Glade to verify it,” Silvio said. It was a wall of text, a contract but the genius thought ahead and took the time to highlight the important bits.  


Mines. Cuts in safety regulations. Quotas that’d prevent the miners from returning home.  


"Then Glade found this."Then Silvio swiped the screen. An unmarked airship was flying low to the ground, hidden from the sensors around th kingdom with… crates of hibernating Grimm from other continents in crates. Sulfur Fish, Beowolves, King Taijitu. From the angle of the mountains, they were flying _away_ from Mantle.  


“So Mantle wasn’t their real target. It was the mines?” Fiona whispered. “The Faunus?!”  


“There are multiple ways to take down a castle,” Glade said. They looked up at the floating city, always casting a shadow over Mantle. “But the best way is to break the weakest foundations and hope most of it falls.”  


“Glade… We need the military for this!” Fiona scowled. Goodwitch was in and out of Atlas, mostly in while the drunkard was mostly out after so many complains. Most false, created by Glade and Silvio.  


Robyn scoffed, “The military is for war and wars don’t _save_ people. They get them killed!” Fiona’s mouth fell open. She was part of the Atlesian Huntress _Military_ Academy. She was part of the them and still couldn’t counter Robyn’s logic.  


People saw Winter’s uniform before they saw a Schnee and expected a soldier. They saw Robyn and saw a hero, saw someone warm and kind. Fiona pushed those thoughts and focused back on the problem at hand.  


Grimm being sent to the mines.  


“We at least need the others for this,” Fiona said. “May and Winter’s semblance would make for a perfect stealth team! Joanna doesn’t use guns and-”  


“Talk about it with the others,” Glade said, interrupting with a cool commanding tone. The two geniuses shared a glance. They both looked serious. Fiona could see why Silvio survived the pressure of being the assistant of one of the most relentless minds in Atlas. The determination on his face was almost based on survival.  


“We already had a plan and you have until nightfall to convince us,” Silvio said.  


Fiona and Robyn gave each other a hard look but at least agreed talk to the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally this was gonna be a Robyn/Fiona chapter but I'm really craving some Joanna stuff so... she just... well her username is mt.spur for a reason lol


	8. the lion's pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Failure is a matter of perspective. Maybe five years from now May will see it differently.
> 
> Tags: civilian casualties, self harm, angst

After almost an hour of arguing, everyone was tired. Fiona was getting scared. Her ears were straining low, lips almost baring back in snarls but thankfully Joanna and Robyn was there to calm her down. Silvio made a face at the trio.  


A small breather before everyone started arguing the plan again. Thank the Goddess the apartment was soundproof.  


May and Winter was swept up in it at first. Yelling over Silvio, trying to get him to realize that he couldn’t just scramble the _Military’s network._ That May could sneak them into an airship and they could save as many miners as they can and keep the Grimm at bay. They all yelled and yelled until May realized someone wasn’t.  


Glade watched them, quietly behind their shades. Faunus ears just poking out of their hair. They tried to hide it but they were just as scared as Fiona.  


So May quieted down and sat besides them. She stopped yelling, just speaking angrily. But the conversation just went around in circles so just watched, eyes carefully glancing to Glade from time to time. Eventually Winter noticed and walked towards them with a worried look.  


“If you have concerns, say it, Glade,” Winter said harshly but quietly. Fiona’s ears flickered at it but she was too busy trying to convince Silvio that hacking into his uncle’s unstable death robot was not a good idea.  


“Don’t talk as if you know me, Schnee,” Glade mumbled. They didn’t look up from the helmet in their hands. Their posture, voice, it was all hallow and defeated. Something about it irritated May more than the stupid argument.  


Glade might be reclusive but that doesn’t mean they were a mystery. If they were sneaking Silvio and Weiss out to be real kids, May and Winter kept a damn good eye on them. Their behaviors and mannerisms screamed rich blood. A Marigold’s fool hardy temper and a Schnee’s cold stubbornness, and unfortunately their combined arrogance. Carefully planned words, never saying anything they didn’t meant to but also in a way that meant too many things. And May has been dealing with rich assholes like Winter all her life…  


Winter who was always ready to sacrifice herself for her beliefs-  


“It doesn’t matter,” May said softly, still trying to grasp the realization. Whatever the Thief was planning followed Winter’s stupid self sacrificing white knight ideology.  


Glade flinched, closing their eyes and looking away, fingers faltering on the smooth surface of her helmet and the horns on it. May’s heart beat, once, angry. The adrenaline of the argument quickly returning. This time Fiona heard them, the little lamb’s attention snapping to the trio and abruptly stopping the argument.  


“What?” Fiona asked in a small voice. It broke May’s heart to hear her so scared again. It made Glade flinch even harder. They tried to get up but May shoved them back down. Fiona caged the Thief in from the front. The Thief bowed their head so low they could see their eyes were tightly shut behind those reflective shades. "What does she mean, _this doesn’t matter?"_  


“Glade already made a decision,” Winter explained. She sounded as furious as May felt. She practically leaned in and growled. “What’s your real plan?”  


“… One last game,” Glade said softly. They wiped the tears from their eyes and gave a sad glance over the shades. Their eyes were too expressive. Too hurt, conflicted, so damn scared. Even without those fucking shades, Glade mirrored May’s expression back at her. But May was too fucking angry to comfort the _Thief._ “If you two think you know me so well, guess my plan and I’ll stop it.”  


May’s heart dropped. Boiling anger froze for a second. Of course it was already in motion. Of course this manipulative idiot wouldn’t even give them a fair chance to change their mind!  


Winter looked around the room. Everyone with a personal connection with the Thief was in this room. “It involves all of us together,” Winter said quickly.  


“… Warm.”  


May’s mind raced for the next part. What would a lonely, kind brat do? What would Winter do to protect her? Besides taking on a fucking suicide mission solo.  


“You’d use any means necessary to protect us.” May said. They gave the group a sad smile, slowly taking off their shades and slipping on their helmet. Winter grabbed their wrist before they could run off. Fury and anger cracked with a kind of desperation May rarely saw.  


But they made no motion too. Instead they bowed their head in an apology. “Hot. Who have I been playing all along?”  


“… The Military.” May whispered again.  


Suddenly the window shattered, but it didn’t explode or fall to the the ground. It swirled into the apartment, surrounding the group. None of them heard the sounds of sirens and airships due to the apartment’s sound proofing. None of them noticed the Bullhead Aircraft Carrier with Glynda Goodwitch at the side door.  


Winter checked her phone and angrily shoved it into May’s hands with a shout. Once again, Glade sent a false message. One directly to Atlas’ Military Operators.  


Winter Schnee: Vigilante apprehended. Requesting immediate assistance.  


What…  


May looked at Glade who only hung their head. They ripped their wrist free from Winter only for hards of glass to circle them and trapped them in. Glade slowly raised their hands.  


Slowly dropped to their knees in surrender.  


“Good job, ladies,” Goodwitch said. Somehow her heels clicked on the bridge of broken glass. “Though I doubt General Ironwood or Dr. Watts would appreciate using one of the youngest scientist in the military as a bait.”  


No one spoke. Everyone too startled, too confused. One wrong word and the military know they’d been harboring a criminal. One wrong word and they’d make Glade sentence ten times worse. Goodwitch was too focused on the criminal that slipped through her hands countless of times to notice.  


Just… What?! May’s mind quickly spiraled into overdrive. She was the backup, the brains when Winter got too hotheaded and Fiona took on more than she could handle. She was the support but she could do _nothing!_ She couldn’t use her semblance this time. The Bullhead with cameras would catch her. Goodwitch was too close and would be in the _Field._ Winter couldn’t sneak Glade off with her summons. Fiona couldn’t throw a smoke bomb… They couldn’t help their fucking friend!  


Because Glade planned it that way.  


_I promise I’ll keep you all out of trouble,_ Glade said about two months ago. When their ribs were still broken after wrangling those twisted monstrous Grimm. After baiting real Huntresses into killing them instead of using trainees who probably would have gotten hurt.  


It took nearly the entire ride to Atlas for May to realize what Glade had done.  


The Thief turned themselves in and stagged it as a capture.  


Her body was on auto-pilot. It almost felt like an out of body experience with how her senses was dulled. It was like a movie May didn’t want to watch. By some miracle Goodwitch let Winter strip Glade of all the Dust. The Schnee kept that Ice Queen persona. The only crack in it was when Winter had to remove their helmet. It felt wrong. May wanted to scream, chest and throat squeezing tight as she could do _nothing._  


For the first time they saw Glade’s face, it was _heartbroken._ That glimpse of beautiful sea-green eyes she saw once, so alive and playful was now completely bloodshot and fighting tears for the security cameras and countless of security personal.  


Winter glared lightly, struggling to keep that cool soldier appearance. It never cracked again as she slipped the necklace off. Strangers didn’t notice the lingering touch as Winter removed their earrings next. Embroidered with Dust, was removed next. Winter made a show of emptying her pockets before draping her coat around Glade’s form and buttoning it for some of decency.  


In actuality, May and their little group noticed how her hand lingered on Glade’s chest. Winter didn’t said anything about the fire Dust barbel in their tongue.  


The movie slowly grew into horror as Clover and Marrow passed them in the hall. Clover let out a proud laugh, patting Winter’s shoulder. “Congratulations on doing a Huntresses’ job! Maybe General Ironwood will move you up a year or two,” The man winked.  


Goodwitch rolled their eyes, “I can always set them free and see how _you_ fair, Mr. Ebi.”  


“I’m sure General Ironwood would love that, ma’am.” Clover said with a grin. Marrow smiled bright, giving May and Fiona a thumbs up, tail wagging happily and enthusiastically at their… accomplishment.  


May wanted to throw up.  


This was wrong. This wasn’t how things went for their group. Since their teenage years, May and Winter was groomed into playing the rules. The right words, the right handshake, the perfect timed glare or smile. What’s the fucking purpose of all that when they ended up losing the _game?_  


Joanna was at her side, pressing into her shoulder. Not Winter. Comforting her. As her partner and girlfriend escorted their friend like a _criminal._  


The horror show didn’t stop, May’s consciousness didn’t return until Joanna pulled her and Fiona into the bathroom. Until she found herself wrapped up tight in arms that was too warm, stronger than usual and not Winter’s.  


“It’s gonna be alright-” Joanna started but May cut her lie.  


“No it’s not!” May pushed herself free. She blinked back tears of stress and anger and… and betrayal. The brat they protected for months really just… threw it all away!? May found her scalp burning as her hands clawed through her hair, “How could they do that?!”  


“I’m sure they had a good reason-”  


“Good?! If it was good they would have talked to us about it!” May’s fist flew, shards of glass grazing her Aura protective skin and falling into the skin and ground.  


Fiona let out an angrily sigh, wiping away her own tears. “Getting mad won’t help them!”  


“They don’t want our help,” Joanna stressed. That made the younger trainee’s stop and glare at her. Joanna didn’t cower. Never did to Goodwitch and she wasn’t starting now with women several years younger than her. “They _choose_ this guys. We need to respect that.”  


“Well… their a dumb shit!” May yelled, crossing her arms and puffing up. She could feel some shards of glass in the folds of her clothes but with Aura it didn’t matter. She could punch holes in the metal walls and barely feel it right now.  


The rest of their small break was filled with tense silence. The younger pair fidgeting with too much energy. The unknown of what they were facing was gathering and twisting into anxiety in May’s gut.  


All too soon it was time to play the role, Glade forced them into.  


Brilliant, semi-obedient soldiers.  


They rejoined Winter on the observers side of the interrogation room. Inside was former detective Hill and two licensed Hunters. The General himself and Goodwitch. The ‘criminal’ was cuffed to the table.  


“We’ll start with the basics,” Robyn said. Due to her heroic persona, she was able to keep her voice playful. The smile wasn’t an act and May could tell when Robyn grasp Glade’s forearm, her grip was gentle and kind. “What’s your name and place of birth?”  


“Aurora. Born outside of the four kingdoms.” Green.  


May scoffed. Of course it would take an official interrogation to get the bitch’s first name.  


“Details. First and last name,” General Ironwood. His stern voice was heavy and cause Glade to flinch and jump and suddenly there were scared again and May wanted to break this fucking glass too.  


“Aurora… Glade.” Green. May heard the room take in a soft and gentle gasp. Fiona let out a choked sob, curling into May’s side for a moment, grounding her. Robyn tried her best to hide her surprise but she was lucky General Ironwood was too focused on the _criminal_ that jeopardized his kingdom and Goodwitch was too busy adding the information to her Scroll.  


The stray completely adopted their new short life with the rag tag group of elites and rats. Maybe… the months weren’t a complete waste.  


“Born in Menagerie.” Green.  


“Okay… harder questions.” Robyn mumbled looking at the list on her Scroll. She swallowed hard. “You raided your way across Anima over the past year?”  


“… Yes.” Green.  


Winter sighed, rubbing her temples, “Shit.”  


“You repeatedly snuck into the Argus base to steal information and eventually stole an aircraft to make your way to Atlas.”  


“I only snuck in to fix that stupid giant mech and the hard-light fence,” Glade correct, almost insulted, “Your tech is outdated and _worthless_ to me. I made better shit out of trash. I did steal the airship though.” Green.  


May couldn’t help but smile, leaning in comfortingly while Winter and Joanna chuckled in surprise. The sound help May relax enough to see that Ironwood looked surprised and… even a little amused?  


“So…” Robyn didn’t look back at her Scroll for the question she was ordered to ask. She gave Ironwood a measured look, “You didn’t want the people of Argus to get hurt?” May’s heart jumped. That was the angle they needed. If Winter and the others would let her, she’d kiss her. Ironwood and Goodwitch raised a brow.  


Glade looked down at the table. At their joined hands, “I don’t want to hurt anyone. I did what I did in Anima to survive! The system is broke, it’s too slow! If I hadn’t done anything all those Grimm would be-”  


“Enough.” Ironwood said. His voice irritated May but to a lesser degree now. He was confused, probably just realizing they caught the wrong criminal. “Next question, if you would Ms. Hill.”  


“Are you responsible for the Grimm infestations?”  


“No. I’ve been hacking the system to make sure the recent Grimm reports in Mantle was made a priority so they would be delt with faster.” Green.  


May smiled returned but she was trying to squash down the hope in her chest. Glade was still dangerous. She just admitted to several crimes even if it was for good intentions. Ironwood won’t just let someone capable of hacking into the network roam free but… but perhaps Winter was right?  


Ironwood takes care of his assets at least.  


“Do you know who is?”  


“No.” Glade answered honestly again. At the green glow of Robyn’s semblance, General Ironwood sighed, rubbing his temples. With all the questions answered, Robyn’s hand slipped free from Glade’s. The Thief looked at the one-way glass then to Goodwitch. “But they are sending the Grimms to an SDC mine.”  


That caught Ironwood and Goodwitch’s attention.  


The odd group of rats and elites was dismissed so Goodwitch and Ironwood could talk to Glade in private. May gave them a worried glance. They weren’t in cuffs anymore but… the unknown scared her. May felt powerless, heart twisting as Ironwood finally lead Glade out sight.  


The group was tense, waiting in the mess hall. Eventually Silvio wandered in, taking a seat a small distance away from May, eating the meal they all skipped during the hour of arguing and interrogation.  


“Are… you okay?” May asked softly.  


Silvio sent a vicious glare at her, “No. My friend fucking played and betrayed me.” He was quiet, taking spoonfuls again before speaking. “Uncle knows Glade has been messing with his code and shit.” He mumbled nervously.  


“Glade’s too much of an asset for Watts to fuck with,” May quietly reassured, ruffling his blue hair. Silvio relaxed a little but the fear never quiet left his eyes. It made their table nervous.  


Slowly the other ‘Accelerated’ students walked into the mess hall, grabbing a drink and snacks, or a meal in Elm’s and Harriet’s case. The women laughed and cheered, sitting next to Joanna with a loud clap to her shoulder.  


“Congrats on catching the vigilante!” Elm said with booming voice. “Saved my skin there. I had so many people breathing down my neck just because they stole my old weapon.”  


“Haha… no problem,” Joanna mumbled, trying hard not to flinch. It came out horribly awkward but the other students didn’t know her well enough to notice.  


Harriet gave Fiona a smirk, “Didn’t know you had that spunk in you Thyme.”  


“That’s because she doesn’t _like_ you,” Robyn huffed. A possessive arm slung over Fiona’s shoulder. Harriet made a disgusted face and Fiona relished in it, snuggling into Robyn’s side.  


May gave an irritated sigh. She could feel Winter tense up beside her. Just another thing she needed on top of all the conflicting and swirling emotion, hurt, betrayal, hope that Glade really will be okay and the fear that they will never see them again. Now to add to that, Envy. In _Atlas,_ Winter was her family rival, partner and leader. They didn’t hide their relationship… it was just not the priority here. Their image was.  


“I’m going back to our dorms,” May said standing up.  


“Ugh, I don’t blame you.” Harriet mumbled, “How do you deal with _that_ all the time,” The ace student mumbled gesturing to Fiona who had her head against Robyn’s shoulder. Fiona needed the comfort. But May needed it too-  


“We deal with it like this,” Winter said standing up and walking out. Harriet and Elm threw their heads back laughing. Oblivious as the couple made their escape, leaving poor Joanna to entertain them. At least Joanna gave her a small smile, so May didn’t feel too guilty.  


May and Winter didn’t know how long they had till Ironwood called the ‘Accelerated’ students into a briefing. She had a hard time relaxing into Winter’s arms as they cuddled on her bed. Was it always so cramp or were they just spoiled with all the space Robyn’s old and new apartment had?  


… The apartment Glade had given them.  


May groaned, burring her face into Winter’s neck and shoulder, “I can’t believe they did that.”  


“I can,” Winter mumbled. She grunted, May’s fist landing a solid hit against her ribs before May realized she hit her.  


“Of course you would, you’d probably do something worse,” May huffed.  


Winter hummed, pulling May up from her chest. She found cool lips on hers and… was so desperate to melt into them. May sighed into the gentle kiss. For a moment she truly felt like she was in the clouds.  


“Of course a Marigold would fail to see reason and logic,” Winter teased. The familiarity was nice, even if it was a little hallow. Another kiss soothed over May’s lingering pain and doubt. But only as long as they were kissing. “Good thing I have you to stop be from being stupid.” Winter mumbled onto her lips.  


Before May could say anything or even kiss the stupid knight back their Scrolls pinged. An alert from the _great_ General Ironwood. May groaned as Winter easily sat them both up, even if May gave half heart attempts to push them back down. May caught a glimpse of Glade and Silvio as they left the meeting room. They didn’t look as scared but she didn’t like the scene. With a group of soldiers and Arthur Watts escorting in the genius pair in the direction of Research and Development department.  


May wanted to follow. Worry and fear lodged deep in her chest. Winter was the first one to take a step in their direction and May nearly sprinted after them but Joanna and Robyn stepped between.  


Robyn gave Winter’s should a tight squeeze while Joanna ruffled May’s hair. Their eyes said one thing May hated, pointed out something May noticed but didn’t really _notice_ until she spent so much time in Mantle.  


They were all powerless in _Atlas,_ the fucking greatest soul sucking kingdom.  


Ironwood and Goodwitch debrief the overqualified trainees. The mines and security reported no sightings of Grimm. Absolutely none in a place that harbors a lot of stressed out people where their lives were just one trip up from ending.  


If these mysterious villains were collecting Grimm from different continent, they probably could capture Solitas’ Grimm as well. A sudden overwhelming force would ensure less people would survive rather.  


So while they were building up a small army of Grimm, the Atlesian Military was slowly transport the civilians to a different mine.  


They couldn’t just send them home. No that would be bad for _Atlas’_ pocket. It would cause a _riot._ Some would fight to leave, others would fight to stay. Would their pay be deducted or was this a paid leave because it was forced? The other mine had less lien, so how would it affect their paycheck?  


It was scenarios Ironwood didn’t even think about until May and Winter asked them. Some part of May was worried at his lack of foresight. Most of her was pissed off. So in the end… maybe Winter was right, Glade turning themselves in _was_ their the best choice they had.  


That thought haunted her as the days turned into a week. They underestimated how large the mine was. How many _Faunus_ Winter’s stupid father stuffed into it. _Atlas_ didn’t expect the financial desperation of the miners.  


The odd group of elites and rats watched as Harriet’s temper was starting to show. They were suppose to leave minutes ago but Fiona was worried so they stayed to watch. The argument escalated to shouts as the workers refused to leave.  


Less people in this mine meant more hours for those that stayed. More overtime. More lien. Better food, medicine, _high chances of survival._  


May’s gut twisted.  


Even at the start of her transition, she was the pride of the Marigolds… even if it was just as a show pony. May put all those gold medals on the walls. She was the reason their names were in the papers. Building connections always started with the _Multi-Champion May Marigold._ Her family might not approved of her but they needed her and so she still had access to the family cards…  


Perhaps it was time to leave that too.  


May was in deep bored thought when she saw it. Things between the military, miners and SDC security escalated to the breaking point. Fiona was already running but there was no way she could make it in time.  


A Faunus with small odd horns, possible deformed or not fully grown, finally punched Harriet.  


SDC retaliated with a white hot burning iron.  


It was pressed deep into his face. For a moment May only heard the Bull Faunus’s yells and begging. Then a deep roar echoed _within the_ mines. May could have sworn the ground echoed with it. Screams following and crowds of running out.  


In seconds the secret evacuation skipped riot control and went straight to Perimeter Defense.  


The following hours stretched on and repeated for next few two days. Screams. Falling rocks. Dust Explosions. And so, so many _Alpha_ Grimm.  


Back to back fights, the smell of blood and Dust. This wasn’t their first dead body, wasn’t their first rescue mission, but this was the first time they couldn’t bury the bodies.  


May’s heart sank as her footing dig deep into something soft. She closed her eyes tight, whispering apologies and prayers as the young miner in her arms held on tight. The King Taijitu was smaller than usual, faster than usual, specifically chosen for the mines and it was gaining on her.  


Her friends yelled and yelled, Joanna and Robyn fired bolts to distract it but neither could get a good shot on its eyes.  


She heard the _Glyph_ come to life behind her. Judging from the way the King Taijitu was lunging… May ducked. Winter shot forward and into the snake’s mouth. One of her rapier’s deep in its skull. Joanna used herself as bait and just grabbed those long talons, wrestling it still long enough for Robyn too shoot an an explosive arrow into it’s mouth. Joanna quickly closed it before it went off, containing the explosion as the Grimm hissed and thrashed.  


Then it turned to ash in Joanna’s hands.  


Fiona rushed out from hiding with the other miners, checking on the straggler’s ankle. It was deemed minor, at least until they got to the surface. Fiona lead the… the _teenage_ miners back to the surface. The group followed as best they could with the flicking lights and Dust explosions that shook the mines. It was getting closer, a few rocks was shaken loose above them. May stumbled a few times but Winter quickly pulled her back up and didn’t let go.  


May stared at their hands. When was the last time they ate? Which restaurants have they been kicked out of and which can they bribed to let them back in? Has she ever seen Winter eat greasy as fuck fast food? Who was still keeping Grimm count and what exactly was that bet about? May was certain it was another movie date. A real double date.  


She continued to list the things she wanted to do, trying her best to ignore the burning her legs.  


She wanted to see Silvio and Weiss grow. She needed to help him with his first shot. She promised Winter a real dance during one of the Schnee’s stupid parties. She wanted to give Fiona back two years the Academy took from her. She had to get Robyn and Joanna in a really cute feminine outfit at least once.  


“Fuck!” May screamed, tucking into Winter’s chest as the wall burst open and everything was flying everywhere. It settled quickly. A Geist emerged between the group, possessing some rubble and metal and agitated _Dust._  


“Shit…” Joanna lowered her weapon and gave the pair a desperate look. “We can’t-”  


“We got this!” May yelled back. As the Dust explosions was growing closer and longer and louder. The floor wouldn’t stop shaking now. Joanna didn’t look doubtful but frustrated. With a nod she scooped up one of the straggler into her arms and ran. Fiona threw them a scared glance, blinking away tears as May tried to sooth her worries with a smile and a thumbs up.  


The Geist didn’t try to follow the other. It looked right at Winter and let out a wail. It definitely sounded like how she was feeling right now.  


May stood close to Winter, bringing up a _Field_ as two Beowolves were summoned from the _Glyphs._ Winter had to stand still to take _careful_ control of her summons. One miscalculation and the Beowolves would bright too hard around the Dust and well…  


May wasn’t sure if she ever saw Winter eat _grease_ fast foot. The kind that had oil covering your chin in one bite.  


It was probably a hilarious sight to see and May moved it to the top of her list-  


“Agh!” May hissed a hot sting making her Aura flare. She looked down, slamming the end of her staff into a Sulfur Fish. She looked around for the others. Those tiny things were cowards alone. Meaning a horde would be close… “Hurry up, Win.”  


“I’m trying!” Winter growled. The Beowolves were dodging back and ducking the Geist swings. Trying to find a place to latch on so their jaws could grab the Dust.  


May glanced at the floor, killing three more Sulfur Fish.  


Then another horrible noise. Loud hissing… as if the cold air was boiling. May turned towards deeper level of the minds. A twist of the Dust chamber and a full cartage of ice was loaded. May could at least create a barrier. A horde of Sulfur Fish would just melt it but-  


The hissing was a machine hiss. A… One of Watt’s prototype rounded the corner, grinding the horde of Sulfur Fish beneath taloned feet.  


“Incoming!” May warned grabbing Winter and shoving her against the wall. The mech barely had room in the cave and all it could do was hold the Giest in place. Finally the Beowolves grabbed the agitated Dust and ran deep into the tunnels. The pilot didn’t have room to punch the Grimm but it grabbed the mask face and struggled to squeeze hard enough to break it.  


It cracked and shed it’s possessions. Smart enough to retreat rather than die.  


The pilot sighed and the mech got to its’ feet. “Schnee, Marigold. Mines collapsing, jump on!” Winter created a _Glyph_ under them, boosting their tired bodies onto the sleek and almost hot metal as it dashed forward.  


The best was _definitely_ a double date. But was it a game night or movie night? May tried to remember, holding on to the unpolished seems in the armor. When her gripped slipped, just a little, Winter moved to pin her in.  


“How are you colder than a giant hunk of metal,” May mused softly.  


“Is that what you want to be asking yourself right now?” Winter scowled down at her.  


“We’re already a Grimm magnets thanks to our family and we’re trying to save people,” May frowned up her. Winter blinked a little surprised but sighed and relaxed a little.  


“Glade once told me our Aura’s have Dust like properties. Mine just… happens to be ice. Keep laughing and I’ll let you fall, Marigold.” Winter mumbled with a small pout.  


May only smiled, trying to ignore the bodies they were leaving behind. The bodies they wouldn’t be able to come back for.  


“Isn’t that from that Dust religion?”  


“If it grants them _that_ much control over Dust, I’d become the most devote worshiper,” Winter drawled, tone flat. May raised a brow, something deep within her almost believed it.  


Their escape wasn’t an epic movie escape like in that fucking picture Glade put up during Weiss’ recital. Fire wasn’t at their heels, Grimm wasn’t prying May off the mech. No, they were all on the Bullhead and May was instead on the floor, to tired to hold up Fiona and Joanna’s weight on her.  


Robyn laughed, propped against Winter’s shoulder in the most public affection the group could give her on _Atlas_ grounds. The Bullhead was barely off the ground as the explosions finally reached the top. Light crawled out first, followed closely by fire. Some bolts of lightning almost hit them before the structure finally imploded.  


When they finally landed, Marrow walked a crying father to the group. The miner gave a bright but broken smile, hugging his two daughters. Marrow’s tail wagged and he gave the team a thumbs up before trying to reunite the other survivors. If…  


May tilt her head back and took a deep breath of Solitas’s cold air. Just a debriefing and she could just… let the day hit her. She tried desperately to go back to her list.  


Fiona would look adorable in a suit. She wanted to play with that giant dog Tank a little more. She wanted to kiss Winter’s lips again. May and Robyn still had to get their revenge on the trio for the shopping trip.  


Just an hour more till she could feel guilty and sad and just cry for all those Atlas failed.  


May was about to walk off when Silvio’s stupid bright blue hair caught her attention. It was a surprise, the mech was his uncle’s project. But Author Watts wasn’t beside him. Instead it was Dr. Peitro.  


“That’s… unusual,” Winter mumbled beside her. Glade snuck them to Dr. Pietro’s clinic a few times but Dr. Watts hated Dr. Peitro.  


They watched Silvio climbed onto the mech and undid a few latches. He yelped, falling to his ass as steam almost hit his face. Winter and May chuckled and sneered at it a little.  


The pilot sighed, shaking their freshly buzzed head. Faunus ears flicked towards the group as they climbed out and helped Silvio up…  


Glowing bright blue eyes flickered towards them before cautiously watching the approaching General and Goodwitch.  


From the distance May couldn’t see the details but she knew the a machine’s LED lights anywhere. And they definitely had it _bolted_ to the back of their head. Ironwood started talking and Fiona’s scared and horrible gasp confirmed May’s fears.  


The only real feature they had on Glade was their light-green hair. So the Thief was nearly unrecognizable. Ironwood completely stripped them bare. No Dust, stuffed in an Atlesian uniform, head buzzed down for that _experimental tech bolted on their head._  


“Glade… Oh kid, what have they done to you.” Just before Fiona’s voice could completely break down Robyn had her in a hug.  


Joanna tried to comfort May the best she could but… but Glade was walking away. Everything about her was too controlled. At least until Glade threw a glance at their rag-tag family and their semblance faltered.  


For a split second they were completely scared. May wanted to scream as her semblance smothered her emotions to an almost eerie theatrical calm.  


May threw Joanna off, semblance turning on as tears finally slipped past.  


May went over her list again. A dance with Winter. A real double date with the Mantle Rats. Silvio’s first HRT shot… Getting the fuck away from Atlas.  


Getting Glade free from Ironwood.  


To back everything Atlas stripped from them.  


May’s chest was about to explode. She had to hold her breath just a few more hallways Her barrack door hissed closed behind her and she _screamed._ May punched the metal walls until her Aura broke. Until blood was dripping down. Until Joanna had to hold her down with Fiona crying and begging to stop into her chest.  


They had dinner in their room that night. It was the ‘students’ last trip back to the mines. Tomorrow they would all be sent back to Atlas with two weeks to recover and prepare for the new semester.  


Robyn and Winter kept glancing at each other the entire time. May didn’t even realize they disappeared during her outburst until Winter finally kissed her out of her numb angry haze.  


May sobbed into it, falling back and letting her girlfriend push her into the sheets. The familiarity was comforting. Cool lips kissing aware her tears. Strong arms pulling her into a tight hug and the smell of fresh air finally pulling her mind together.  


For her sake Winter tried to act normal. “Welcome back,” She whispered teasingly. It was a little too gentle. A little too forced.  


May sat up, hugging Winter onto her lap. It was usually the other way around but… “Your allowed to break too, Win.” May whispered.  


Winter and Robyn looked at each other again. Winter moved, sitting behind May and tucking her head into her shoulder and neck. May could feel her throat flex, jaw opening and closing as the words failed the Schnee for the first time in their lives. Winter gave Robyn a helpless look.  


Robyn cleared her throat, trying to even out her tired voice, “Ironwood… is rearranging teams.” Robyn explained. That’s right, May skipped the last debriefing. “Winter chose to graduate early- To keep an eye on Glade and Silvio.” Robyn quickly added.  


Winter’s grip on May tighten. Now she could feel some tears on her neck and shoulder.  


“The rest of us will be on a team.” Fiona finished softly. May swallowed. She reached behind her petting the stupid white hair she loved so much.  


That wasn’t fair.  


“Cool,” May said. She wasn’t Winter, she wasn’t strong but May could pretend to that everything was normal if it helped the women she loved, “We get to fuck a Huntress in her office.”  


Winter snorted out a broken laugh. It was honest so May let herself smile a little. “Your the youngest person to ever graduate from the Academy. How are we celebrate?” May asked.  


“Fireworks,” Robyn said immediately. “I heard rumors of springs outside of the walls not to far.”  


“Or we can go to Argus’ and hit the beaches,” Joanna said. Everyone hummed and sighed at the thought, “I think its still warm in some places in Vale.”  


The group kept chatting aimlessly about things they could do outside of Atlas for a week or two. No one tried to pull Winter into the conversation as she snuggled into May and cried softly.  


At least Ironwood takes care of his assets…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gentle reminder that this is the prequel to Cutting Strings and takes place five years before that, so if yall wanna see Glade and Silvio all grown up read that! though... don't @ me


	9. the lamb's flock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things needs a little extra love to heal.
> 
> Tags: hurt/comfort, fluff, implied abuse, poly negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delayed update! Big thank you for all the kudos and comments AND I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS GOT 1K HITS :D :D
> 
> send me prompts/request, i'm trying to prep things for a 30 day countdown for the new season. i promise you wont be bothering me, you'll be helping me out lol
> 
> https://toysoldiers-rwby.tumblr.com/

The first few days without Winter was hard. And it showed with just glance at their apartment. May snapped at every thing in the morning, got on Fiona’s case about all the little things she left around the apartment. Her hair brush, a book, a cup she set down for a minute or two.  


It took Fiona a while to notice, but it was only when May’s hair wasn’t done. When Winter wasn’t there to comb and braid it and for them to trade soft sleepy kisses they’ve been wanting to do for years.  


The thought twisted Fiona’s heart so hard she couldn’t fall back asleep. She slipped out of Robyn’s arms and off Joanna’s chest. It was still dark when Fiona walked into the living room and froze.  


The figure on the couch was too small to be Glade. May and Winter’s door was open and their bed was empty… Fiona sighed taking quiet steps forward. May looked tired, even in her sleep, dry spots at the corner of her eyes and brows pinched. She was living a nightmare after all. Being able to do nothing for the people she cared about, having Atlas steal away her girlfriend and little brother.  


When she got closer she smelled something she hasn’t smelt in days. The ocean and fresh mountain air… Glade and Winter. A few more steps closer and Fiona recognized the blanket May was curled up in. The deep purple and gold was Glade’s favorite colors. The pillow hugged to her chest was Winter’s.  


Fiona sat on the floor, forehead pressed to May’s. She murmured and stirred but didn’t wake up. There… there was a high chance she cried herself to sleep tonight. Maybe for the past few days even.  


Out of everyone, May didn’t deserve this.  


Fiona found her lips gently pressed to May’s forehead, gently waking the women up. She murmured Winter’s name, trying to get a kiss until Fiona nuzzled into her cheek and placed a soft kiss there. “Ngh… Glade? Win’s gonna get jealous again…” Oh? Fiona couldn’t help but to smile. Was May still a sleep or did Glade really tuck in her elites?  


“And you idiots teased me about making out with them?” Fiona whispered softly. Her voice almost jarred May awake. Fiona could see her human eyes blinking, trying to peer through the darkness. “Sorry I’m not either of them… They’re both still in Atlas.”  


That completely woke May up. She made a noise, a small whimper and tears welled up in yellow eyes. Fiona tried to comfort her, petting her hair and kissing away the tears as they slipped out.  


Fiona helped May with her hair that morning. Joann was confused at first, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes until she finally noticed the redness in May’s eyes.  


After that she practically jumped into action, making a quick breakfast and almost stumbling over her tired feet.  


May smiled softly at the effort, even if it didn’t reach her eyes yet. Within minutes there was a stack of fluffy pancakes, dolled up with chocolate chips, whip cream, and cherries. Soon french toast and scrambled eggs was on the coffee table with a nervous and worried Joanna hovering nearby.  


“Is… is there anything else I can make?” The women asked softly.  


Fiona and May glanced at each other, “Ice cream sundae,” They said in unison.  


Joanna frowned, making the same face as Winter whenever they went out for breakfast and tried to eat deserts instead. “No,” Joanna said crossing her arms.  


May laughed a little, sliding onto the floor and pulling Fiona into her lap. Fi hummed happily, snuggling her back to May’s front as the sad lion hugged her like stuff animal.  


“How about after breakfast?” May asked.  


“Maybe,” Robyn mumbled stumbling out of the hallway. She yawn loudly, letting herself fall besides May and gave Fiona a quick kiss. Then Robyn hummed, pressing her forehead to May’s, eyes closed and still half asleep. Fiona watched May carefully, she tensed, perfectly still with eyes wide and a blush coloring her cheeks. “I think we can all use a breath of fresh air.”  


"Sure… _fresh air,"_ Joanna teased with a smirk. Robyn only mumbled, slumping and resting her head on May’s shoulder. From the light snores, she was falling asleep again. Fiona lightly laughed at how tense May was. Poor rich girl, not used to physical contact. She gave May a wicked smile, side straddling her lap and wrapping an arm around her neck for support then leaned over to kiss Robyn awake.  


She smiled and giggled, feeling May squirm nervously. She could almost hear her heart beat, she definitely could feel it. It took a few kisses and nuzzles, mostly because Robyn was being a brat but she woke right up when Fiona nipped her bottom lip.  


“Don’t bite more than you can handle, lampchop,” Robyn murmured against her lips. She stole a proper kiss before Joanna came putting a warm cup of coffee against her cheek. Robyn thanked her by kissing her knuckles before taking downing half the cup in one go. She tried not to make a face, “I miss Win’s coffee…”  


“I’m still trying to get her secret blend from her,” Joanna said with a sigh. She looked at the three on the floor, before taking May’s other side and purposely squishing her in. May grumbled, blushing as she buried her face into Fiona’s fluffy hair. “Hey kitten, you feeling better?”  


“Kitten…” Was the only thing May said. She pretended to be busy making food to answer proper but gave Joanna a nod.  


Fiona grinned, sliding between May’s legs to sit on the floor so they both could eat comfortable. Breakfast was nice, incomplete but nice. Joanna was a great cook and Robyn was always adorable in the mornings before her ego woke up. And feeling May’s nervous heartbeat, feeling her get hot with soft blushes and just _feeling_ her was nice.  


She was always big on physical affection. Faunus culture was more affectionate, then there was her personality and finally because because of her semblance. That need to feel something calms the restlessness under her skin. Holding May’s free hand as much as possible did wonders and feeling her long blue hair would had her purring if Fiona had any feline ancestry.  


Robyn’s idea of fresh air was an old scene, one that almost helped everyone decompress in their own way.  


For Joanna it was writing in her journal, somewhere quiet with warm tea. It was a nice meditative atmosphere Fiona appreciated. For May and Robyn it was beating the shit out of things. A punching bag was too easy, it didn’t fight back, didn’t move, didn’t pull them out of what happened.  


So instead of having lunch and tutoring Robyn, the group was at the Gym where they first met, watching the two hot heads spar.  


Fiona preferred a more positive outlet and ended up cuddled in Joanna’s lap. But it didn’t calm her nerves. Nuzzling into Joanna’s neck, taking a deep breath of that earthly smell didn’t calm her semblance.  


It was a restlessness in her skin, the need too _touch_ making her hands twitch. The hard thuds as Robyn and May threw punches… At first Fiona thought she’d be okay with it. But sparing was one thing, hitting each other out of anger and frustration was different. When Fiona flinched _again_ Joanna picked her up and cradled her legs so she was literally still seated in her arms.  


May looked alarmed for a second. _Scared,_ as if she… she was losing another teammate. May fell back, a strong left hook throwing her to the ground. Fiona flinched, making a noise that alarmed Joanna. It wasn’t close to breaking May’s Aura but it completely took her off her feet. Everyone was shocked for a moment, staying still. Fiona wanted to reach out but… all the anger in the air made her feel heavy. She couldn’t move from Joanna’s arms. She wasn’t scared, May and Robyn would never hurt her. But May’s bright yellow eyes still looked guilty. Robyn gave both of them a worried look.  


“May, I’m so sorry,” Robyn said quickly helping her up. May shoved her off stayed sprawled across on the Gym’s mats.  


“Just… go. Leave me alone for a bit,” May mumbled, panting softly for breath. Or to hold back tears. They- She didn’t _lose_ her partner but they were always together, from their childhood to their young adult years… Fiona couldn’t imagine what that was like.  


“No,” Joanna said in a low and soft tone. Fiona found herself seated ontop of May’s stomach. The two blinking at each other confused and sad. Fiona looked at two other Mantle Rats, a little lost for how to comfort their new teammates. “You two lost your leader, me and Rob will meet you two at home. With something nice and warm to eat.”  


Home. The apartment Glade gave them. Fiona blinked, chest twisting and ears bending low. Where Winter always escaped too to get away from the pressure of the _Atlesian_ life, one of the few places where she could openly laugh and smile without being seen as weak. A week ago Fiona and May would be in the kitchen, trying to sneak a bite past Glade and usually ended up playfully wrestling on the ground-  


Fiona let out a shaking breath as her semblance burns her palms, she felt too empty without Winter’s hand in hers. She rubbed them, trying to sooth and distract herself. She didn’t decompress like the others. She wanted hugs and kisses, and just _someone_ there. Which is why she secretly likes it when May picks her up and why she liked dragging Glade around. Why she melted into May’s arms when they wrapped around her and desperately nuzzled into May’s neck.  


She took a deep breath, desperately trying to calm herself down, searching for something Atlas took. The lingering the smell of fresh crisp mountain air and the cool ocean lingered on May’s skin… or it was just Fi’s desperate imagination.  


Fiona found herself lifted up again, this time by May. She looked up at Robyn stealing and kiss on her lips while Jonna kiss her pinched brow.  


“Come home whenever you’re ready, but we’ll text you when lunch is finished,” Joanna said. May nodded, not quiet meeting either of their new teammates eyes. They quietly left the Gym, Robyn still throwing her worried looks.  


“May was crying this morning, are you sure-”  


“Let them mourn,” Joanna whispered softly but Fiona still heard them. “They survived worse with each other. They’ll come to us if they need us.”  


Fiona tried to slide out of May’s grasp, she didn’t need another burden but May only secured her grip around at her thighs and hoisted the little lamb higher on her waist. “I have my semblance activated, if you want to cry,” The supposedly rich snob whispered. Too fucking gently. Fiona’s breath hitched. She smelled salt and pretended Glade was close by and May didn’t say anything as tears dampen her neck. “Thank you, for this morning.”  


For taking Winter’s place in comforting her. Because she wasn’t there.  


“Winter and Glade isn’t dead,” Fiona mumbled. May stayed silent. Neither of them pointed out the fact that Watts already experimented on their Thief. The no name Faunus… from Menagerie. The kingdom-less island with no CCT Tower. Even if they had a family, there would have been no way to to communicate with them. They had no official documentation. Watts could continue with the experiments-  


“Fi,” May gently guided her head out from hiding. Fiona took a shaking breath, trying to hide her face and wipe the tears away. “What’s wrong- Stupid question,” May interrupted herself with an annoyed look. “What can I do?”  


Fiona closed her eyes, tensing. Winter wasn’t dead, wasn’t _gone_ just… in _Atlas._ Glade and Silvio _needed_ her. Fiona and May wasn’t abandoned. They did everything right and still lost. It wasn’t fair.  


“I suppose a kiss would be off limits?” Fiona mumbled. It slipped out on accident but Fiona couldn’t find the energy to care. It was hours late anyway, she probably kissed May over a dozen times to calm her and cheer her up enough to leave the apartment. Never on the lips but it didn’t change the fact that Fiona wanted to.  


Pressed chest to chest and in her arms, Fiona could feel her heatbeat. It was fast and nervous. May grumbled and mumbled, saying nothing in particular. Fiona felt it more than she heard it- Definitely felt a quick kiss on her temple… Fiona buried a smile into May’s neck.  


“…More.”  


May snorted, “Magic words?” She sang teasingly. Fiona huffed, but still kept her head tucking into May’s blushing neck. She didn’t have a stealing problem and wasn’t possessive.  


“Now.”  


May laughed lightly. A real laugh that had Fiona’s ears fluttering and made her chest feel lighter. May did give another kiss, but a big messy one on her cheek. Fiona laughed giggling and shoving May away lightly and rubbing the slobber on her shoulder. “A bratty kiss for a brat,” May said sticking her tongue out.  


Fiona barely stopped herself to nip it. She blushed at the impulse. It was her semblance being impulsive, seeking contact and the need to _touch_ messing with her head. So instead she quickly looked away and kept her hands busy, arms adjusted around May’s neck, hands coming through her hair and slowly wrapping and playing with her long ponytail.  


“I’m going to walk around, is that okay?” May said, breath hitching lightly. Fiona focused more on the sadness in her voice.  


“As long as you don’t drop me.” Like how Winter dropped them. Fiona huffed, pushing those thoughts aside. It wasn’t fair. Winter cried just as much as Fiona was now. She didn’t want to leave but she _needed_ too… and didn’t that make things worse? “Ugh, I can’t stop thinking about it.”  


May was quiet for a few steps. Fiona looked up, watching the thin crowd pass by, completely oblivious and wrapped up in their own world. She encouraged May to stop by a familiar playground. A sign saying ‘Not for Adults’ hanging on the fence. May laughed at it, startling some people outside her _Invisibility Field-_  


Fiona leaned, back hands threading behind May’s neck for balance. May blushed hard, fidgeting and trying to avoid Fiona’s eyes. But Fiona only squirmed, a little too excited to keep still.  


“Wanna try again?” Fiona asked with a grin, nodding towards the swings.  


“And get chased off by security?” May scoffed. "We got away because of Win’s _Glyphs."_  


“No you dumb dumb! With your semblance on! People will think it’s a ghost and such!”  


May wrinkled her nose, “Um… I’m not sure if it works like that. It’s everything in the field and that includes the swings.”  


Fiona frowned for a moment something about her elite’s attitudes and personality clicking. “So. You never used your semblance to steal, or prank, or anything fun?” Even Winter played small pranks and tricks. But she also had younger siblings to play with.  


“Your definition of fun wasn’t penciled into my schedule as a kid,” May said. She walked to the corner of the park, setting Fiona on the fence and helping her turn to watch the families play. After a moment, May wrapped her arms around her wait and rested her chin on her shoulder.  


Fiona leaned back, snuggling to May’s chest as the children played and laughed. A Faunus girl talked another, playfully growling and yelping with her human sibling picked her up. Their parents waved them to the swings and they both jumped onto it, chains rattling and giggles making Fiona smile.  


“It’s weird,” May whispered softly in her ears. Fiona giggled, wiggling the tickling sensation away. May hummed, calming her down with nuzzle before giving her more space. "What am I protecting when I graduate? _This_ or _that?"_ May didn’t need to gesture to the prison in the sky.  


“Do you need to chose? You and Win were kids too.”  


May looked at the children, smiling, laughing, and playing. Fiona wanted to kiss the bittersweet sadness away. “Sure…” May said quietly. Fiona didn’t forget that her life, both her and Winter’s, was planned from birth. They were suppose to over the family company. But the only thing better looking than money was being a Huntsmen and Huntress.  


It took May a few moments to realize the heavy air around them. She sighed, hands scratching the back of her head in frustration. “Well. Um…”  


“You really do suck with words,” Fiona said with a small smile.  


“Hey, I’m trying to make you feel better,” May grumbled softly. The tiny pout had Fiona giggling again. Then a small smirk tugged at May’s lips, “Without y’know. Shoving my tongue down your throat.”  


“I don’t-” Fiona grumbled, ears fluttering around as she looked away. Her only regret about kissing Glade was that everyone teased her about it and no one would admit they wanted to do it too. “Only with the people I like!” She said, h heart was jumping in her chest. That… that sounded a little more like a promise than a joke.  


May licked her lips, eyes dipping down from her eyes before flickering up again. “I’d hope so…” She said it so softly, Fiona wasn’t sure if she was suppose to hear it or not. So she fidgeted, aware of her legs pressed to the sides of May’s thighs.  


The Marigold cleared her throat, “So… got anything else for us to do? Since we can’t pretend to be ghost? I’d suggest we do something, but you and Winter got us kicked out of a lot of arcades…”  


Fiona huffed, looking up with a tiny frown. It wasn’t her fault. “Winter cheated first and that stuffed goat would be great with Spring!”  


“I could always just _buy_ you another stuff animal, Fi.”  


"It’s not the same as _earning it!"_ Fiona argued. May frowned, leveling her with that accusing look again. Fiona grumbled, tensing a little to try and make her playful glare a little more intimidating, she accidentally squeezed her thighs around May’s hips. It threw her elite off balance so Fiona pressed on, “I still can’t believe you never stole anything. You can turn invisible!” May was groaning and rolling her eyes before Fiona even finished. The little lamb huffed, ears wiggling in frustration, “Every kid stole something! It’s almost a right of passage.”  


“Me and Winter got everything we wanted as long as we won our tournaments. And besides, rich people are the biggest thieves, Fi.”  


“Correction, stealing _is_ a rite of passage in Mantle,” Fiona said with a grin. “And your _definitely_ not an Atlas girl.” She finished confidently but she still held her breath, hoping it wasn’t an insult or it wouldn’t kill the mood. The little lamb relaxed, grinning as May hummed and looked up at the floating city. There was no longing, only a deep seeded frustration.  


“I suppose your right. I never fit in anyway.” May said.  


Fiona grinned, locking her hands together behind May’s neck, “Then let’s steal some Dust from the SDC!” Fiona said, her ears wiggling excitedly. Before May could protest or talk Fiona out of it, the little lamb slid off the rails and grabbed her hand. May was startled enough to drop her semblance, scaring a few by standards.  


It was easy to find a SDC store. There was three on every block along with badly sold coffee. But finding one without a thousand cameras watching it was different. This might have been Fiona’s idea but it was May that kept spotting those dim recording lights. Her yellow eyes naturally peeked at the corners. It seemed like Robyn and May had a similar sixth sense for discovering little treasures, probably because their semblance dealt with secrets.  


So when May’s eyes shifted to the cellar, Fiona almost ran to it. May grabbed her hand, linked arm sliding down and pulling her away lightly. Fiona tried not to sigh, tried to look natural for the cameras hidden around. When it was safe to disappear, May had to lift Fiona up and carry the excited huntresses so why wouldn’t run out of the _Field._  


Fiona’s hands traced the smooth _Atlas_ metal, calloused hands enjoying the polished surface for a bit. She hadn’t even realized her short talk with May calmed her semblance down. It was still irritated that she hadn’t absorbed anything and that it was empty. She barely felt the invisible seems and her eyes traced the edges.  


“Please don’t eat the entire door,” May whispered, “That has to set off an alarm of some kind.”  


“Well…” Fiona gave her a bright smile. What good is an alarm if people can’t see you? “They can’t charge us with anything if it’s not on the cameras, right?”  


That day was the best they had after Atlas kidnapped Winter and Glade. It got easier, learning the little things Winter did. Fiona made sure to get May’s hair in the morning, waking her up with kisses to her pinched brow and nose. May still slept in the living room, with Glade’s blanket and Winter’s pillow but it helped that Fiona cuddled her to sleep. It… it wasn’t _purely_ platonic, but Robyn and Joanna weren’t upset by it. And the way May’s eyes lingered on her lips… Fiona was worried she’d wake up from a dream and still find herself kissing May. Sometimes Fiona would try to go back to sleep.  


Robyn messed up the laundry once or twice, feeling guilty for ruining May’s expensive clothing but the rich girl only shrugged it off. “More money to give to Mantle,” She’d say. Robyn made the same face Fiona does, understanding the reasoning but couldn’t quiet shake the Mantle Rat habit of pinching every penny.  


She knew adjusting and healing would be slow. Things was getting better. It still hurt, still felt off. Sometimes no matter what Fiona did, her hands still felt too cold. On good days, Fiona was the little spoon. On bad days, she was the big spoon so May could curl around her and bury her face in her chest. And when she finally did cry, Fiona immediately called Winter until she picked up.  


Or until Glade picked up on the third call.  


May was so shocked she stopped crying for a moment rubbing the tears out of her eyes just to make sure she wasn’t seeing things. Even Fiona had to blink a few times. Glade looked so much healthier. Cheeks fuller, shoulders broader, but there were bags under her eyes. Their hair was starting to grow back a few inches of curls a top their head while the sides were nicely cut and faded. It showed off their ears and when they twitched low with soft complaining noises it pulled at Fiona’s heart a little.  


“Aw kid… did we wake you up?” Fiona asked softly. There was more complaining noises, the adorable goat frowning and yawning. Then there was a hiss of the door and Winter’s voice.  


“Glade,” Winter sighed. Fiona’s ears fluttered at the sound and May instantly perked up at her voice. Gentle and patient, the soft side only children and a selected few saw. “Stop working for an hour and get _some_ rest.” Glade stuck out their pierced tongue and turned the Scroll towards Winter. Fresh from the shower, and bathrobe barely closed… _barely_ closed. Fiona missed those abs. She swallowed, trying to keep her eyes on Winter’s face.  


The Specialist blinked in surprised, quickly striding forward with a small and tired smile, “… Hey.”  


“Hey, Win,” May murmured, breath soft against Fiona’s skin. Fiona barely suppressed a shiver from the sudden heat under her skin. She took a deep breath, calming her self down. Winter went out of frame for a moment as she adjusted and moved around. Then Fiona’s Scroll showed Glade’s head on Winter’s lap and the women seated on her bed. They looked good together, very regal even casually. “You look better out of uniform, babe.”  


“I’ll forward your request to the General,” Winter said, that signature flat voice making Fiona and May smile.  


“Tell him we want mini skirts too,” Fiona chipped in. That finally broke the deadpan look, Winter rolling her eyes with a smile. “What? Your ass would look good in a mini-skirt.” At that Winter seemed to paused. Everyone’s tired brain took a moment to register what Fi just said. She did best to hold her ground and make it seem like a casual compliment like before.  


But after double teaming Robyn and their not-date group date at the carnival, it was way too obvious. Still Winter only blinked slowly, that small tired smile growing a little more in a way that made Fiona’s heart beat a little faster. She could definitely feel May’s heart beat.  


“As long as I keep my thigh high boots, maybe I’ll let you to dress me up more femininely,” Winter mused. There was a loud grumble from Glade. They even turned around, hiding from the light of the Scroll and burying their face into Winter’s stomach.  


It gave them a good view of the monstrosity attacked to their head. Possibly _in_ their brain. Winter gently ran her fingers over it, massaging the sensitive skin there. It calmed Glade down, body relaxing and a breathy sigh making Fiona’s ears twitch.  


“Do you need ice?” Winter asked. Fiona and May tried to giggle at another tired grumble. It was a little forced, still unaccustomed to… to what _Atlas_ has done. Glade shook their head no and Winter hummed a soft tune until they stopped fussing around.  


Fiona recognized the melody. Winter hummed it during their first mission together before she got familiar with their scents. It almost put her to sleep as well but May’s soft voice kept her up.  


“How are they? Both Glade and Silvio?”  


“Glade… Hasn’t said a word in a few days,” Winter said softly. Fiona’s snapped open, chest tightening. “It’s not from the procedure, just stress and…”  


“Trauma. Call it for what it is, Win.” May said voice firm. Then she relaxed and glanced and shifted shyly in Fiona’s arms. “Since… Since Glade is sleeping with you, can I, um… Can I sleep with Fiona and the others?”  


Winter forced herself to look calm, tensely raising an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t… you be asking them? You already know I’m alright with it-”  


"I- I meant… Not like _that!"_ May hissed, going tense in Fiona’s arms- Fiona drew in a long gasp. Realization made her heart pound, body going to ridged her ears straighten out. It… it made sense! Why May never scolded her for all those little kisses and why she always stopped herself from kissing. May squirmed in her arms, trying to escape but Fiona only pressed her back to the couch and straddled her hips.  


She’s been wanting to kiss her since their first year. Since May first beat up that asshole and all the others that tried to haze her. Fiona barely stopped herself, their noses touching and May’s soft breaths mixing in with Fiona’s heavy pants. Fi growled at herself, clawing lightly at May’s shirt.  


Kissing Glade was just that, a kiss because she was riled up and she needed an outlet. Maybe after they get Glade away from Ironwood and they’ve recovered it’d be different… but kissing _May_ wasn’t just a kiss.  


May and Winter were the first ones that protected her. First ones that _sacrificed_ for her. Three years of being held in their arms when the stress finally got to her, watching their backs on the field, slaying Grimm and the little moments and memories like how May hates horror movies and Winter secretly loved drama.  


Robyn was scared of losing her because of those three years.  


Fiona huffed and pushed herself back so she could yell into the apartment, “Robyn, Joanna! Can I kiss May!”  


“Sure-”  


“Wait, what?!” Robyn interrupted her partner. Her leader practically sprinted into the living room. She blinked, swallowing hard with a soft blush. Fiona was getting frustrated. Semblance crawling restlessly under her skin. The need to _touch_ , to feel May’s soft lips presses anywhere against her was making her tense. Fiona couldn’t tell if Robyn was turned on, embarrassed or scared. Probably all three since she stuttered, “S-sure…”  


Fiona pulled May up into a kiss only to sink her back into the couch again. For a moment she regret it, being so aggressive and quick because May was still for a few seconds. Sure May have wanted it but was she ready-  


The doubt immediately vanished, lightning and fire shooting through her spine as May kissed back. It was soft at first, unsure and timid but May was making these little _needy noises._ It had Fiona’s ears dancing, trying to focus. But it was so brief so Fiona tried for more. She got little sighs and mews, a hand clutching at her chest.  


Then a whimper when Winter’s voice came from the Scroll, dangled nearly forgotten in May’s other hand, “Robyn, I want to see.”  


Fiona broke the kiss, instantly missing the rush in her blood. Both of them watching Robyn aim the Scroll at their softly blushing and panting faces. During the kiss Joanna walked out to watch, standing besides an embarrassed Robyn with an irritatingly smug I-called-it grin.  


“What? Has our little lamb finally got cold feet?” Winter taunted. “You chased us so hard during our first date on the carnival too.”  


“Shut up, I’ll deal with you later,” Fiona mumbled, frustration boiling under her skin. Her semblance _needed_ to touch something now. And knowing three people were watching… Energy coiling hot under her skin making her more than restless. So Fiona pressed her lips back onto May’s, teeth sinking slowly into her bottom lip.  


May shivered and moan, mouth opening and welcoming Fiona. She only groaned at how _easy_ it was. May let her move her around, arching as Fiona slipped from on her hips to between her legs, shivering as one hand clawed into her blue hair, angling her head for a deeper kiss. When Fiona’s hand slipped under May’s shirt, the lion forcefully broke the kiss.  


“Nothing… nothing more than kissing until Winter is here,” May said between pants. She blushed hard, looking away. “At least for the first time…”  


“I’m not arguing against that,” Winter said. She sounded a little out of breath and flustered herself. “My orientation finishes in two days.”  


Fiona gasped, ripping her hands out of May’s shirt as her ears fluttered happily, “So we get to see you soon?” She asked. Winter nodded.  


“… Sweet,” May mumbled, trying hard to hide her happy smile.  


“Come on, ladies. Let Winter rest,” Joanna said picking the pair up from the couch. May tensed for a moment, not familiar with Joanna’s strength while Fiona only giggled and kissed Joanna’s lips.  


“Can we… leave the Scrolls on. Glade wakes up randomly at night and seeing you might help them.”  


“Long distance relationship when your barely half an hour away,” Robyn grumbled under her breath. She sighed and gave Winter a gentle smile, lavender eyes on Glade. “Don’t let _Atlas_ break you too.” Winter scoffed at the idea.  


Fiona was surprised at how easy it was to find a comfortable position for all four of them. She was a little sad when May took her favorite spot onto of Joanna but Robyn spooning her around Joanna’s side and May’s hand softly massaging her ears was worth it.  


They heard a soft huff from the Scroll propped up on the night stand. As soon as Winter got dressed, which actually included a shirt since she was sleeping with a guest, and laid back in bed, Glade nuzzled up to her. Head tucked under her chin and strong arms squeezed her hard. Fiona barely heard the soft Faunus whimpers.  


“You’re okay…” Winter said softly petting their back. It took a bit of work to get them to let go so she could at least throw the lab coat off camera somewhere.  


Fiona fell asleep with her forehead pressed to May’s, Robyn’s soft breathing against her hair and Joanna’s slow and powerful heart beat. But her hands felt empty, a little too warm without Winter’s holding her, so she wrapped it in May’s braid and slowly drifted off. The smell of the forest, and flowers and spring, almost perfect.  


The two days till Winter’s day off was was a bit… chaotic. They decided to have a small dinner date at home so Winter could relax. Though Joanna and Robyn ended up being a nervous wreck.  


“You only have one chance to make a good impression on the youngest Specialist in Atlas history and I blew it!” Robyn said. “And the first thing I did was hit on _both_ of her crush!”  


That made the two pause. Fiona stopped trying to distract May from her mobile game by peppering her blushing neck with kisses and May finally stopped pretending to play her game and set down her Scroll down. “Huh… yeah you did.”  


“Ugh, I can’t believe that stupid lambchop line ended up working,” Fiona sighed, half disappointed in herself. Then she heard May’s laugh and remembered she could kiss her to shut up so Fiona did just that. Still the rich girl sneered into the kiss.  


“Stop making out for a few minutes and help me decide on what to wear!” Robyn huffed at the two, throwing a jacket at their heads.  


May grumbled and rolled her eyes, “The point to staying home is to keep it _casual,_ Hill. Fuck, Winter would probably _like it_ if you wore your sleep wear.”  


“So… no pants, no bra, just panties and a shirt?”  


“Sounds like a good time,” Fiona said with a laugh. She snuggled up to May, pressing her back to her front while Robyn disappeared back into her closet to find something she thought would be good. “Do you have a dress?”  


“Not happening, Thyme!” Robyn yelled, blindly throwing another piece of clothes at the laughing duo.  


Joanna took it upon herself to cook. She dragged them to the store and was a little surprised when May’s hand naturally ended up in hers. Fiona blinked at it for a second, then grinned up at her, making the cute little lion blush and huff. Joanna kissed them both on their foreheads to get their attention.  


“I noticed Winter likes Mistral foods, very earthy and herbs. You think she’ll like some oxtail or dim sum?” May tried not to make a face at the first thing. Joanna’s brows pinched a little in panic, “It’s very good and tender-”  


Fiona pulled her shirt down so she could kiss her check because she couldn’t quite reach even if she was on her toes. “Your cooking is great. Win will eat anything you put on the table.”  


“Desert though,” May said. “Winter secretly has a sweet tooth, Klein bribed us all the time with candy.”  


“Oh! I know a good chocolate mousse recipe!” Joanna said gave May a quick peek on the lips before pushing the mountain of food to the baking section. It was quick and casual, Fiona wouldn’t count it as a first kiss but it still had May stunned.  


Fiona laughed softly as May stood still and stiff, blushing hard with her eyes glancing between the ground and Joanna’s wide back. Fiona could feel May’s heartbeat speed up in their linked hands.  


"By the Brothers, Win was right. You are _such a bottom."_  


“… Shut up, Fi.” May grumbled. Fiona only giggled, rolling onto her toes to kiss her.  


On the day of the date Fiona woke up to the smell of coffee and pancakes. But Joanna’s steady heartbeat and two soft snores told her she was the first one to wake up. The charging Scroll showed that the night long video call ended almost an hour ago. That… that meant-  


Fiona carefully slid herself out of Robyn and May’s hold. The three stayed up late last night, a little to anxious and excited to see Winter again. She wanted to run, to tackle the women to the ground but the first few steps were wobbly and legs were heavy with sleep. So instead she creped forward, quietly closing the bedroom door and adjusting to the dim kitchen lights.  


As expected, Winter was in the kitchen. That stupid _Atlas_ uniform was a weird contrast to Joanna’s cute ‘Ask the Chief’ apron. The orientation and training must have sharpen her Aura detection skills because the moment Fiona was in the room, blue eyes were on her.  


Winter blinked a little surprised and embarrassed. The feint blush got deeper with every step Fiona took and spread to her neck and ears when Fiona was finally pressed, front to front with her former leader.  


“… Hey,” Winter said softly. Her hands hesitated for a moment before setting the spatula down.  


“Hey yourself,” Fiona kept walking forward till Winter’s back was against the counter. She could feel the large smile on her face, felt her hair tickling her wiggling ears.  


Winter was slow to relax after all those days in Atlas but when she did, she _easily_ lifted Fiona up onto the counter. Fiona yelped a little surprise, hands immediately on her shoulders and feeling the flex of hard muscles. She was quickly catching up to Joanna.  


“I see your as spoiled as every, Ms. Thyme,” Winter _purred_ against her lips. Fiona shivered. She forgot how cool and calm Win’s voice was. Almost condescending but the light in her blue eyes were far too playful.  


Then the words registered and Fiona pouted, “I’ve waited three years for this.” She confessed, slowly wrapping her arms around Winter’s neck.  


The women blinked in surprise, blush deepening for a moment. Fiona grinned, “And besides you always you like needy.” Before Winter respond Fiona finally stole a deep kiss from the Specialist.  


Winter wasn’t May. Wasn’t Robyn or Joanna, they all kissed differently and Winter’s was the most demanding one yet. She used full advantage of her height, angling her heard in a way that forced Fiona to submit, swallowing soft moans and cool hands balm-ed Fiona’s suddenly warm body, pressing at her bare back.  


Fiona was a brat, usually biting and deepening the kiss first. So when she suddenly felt Winter’s tongue, sliding against hers Fiona shivered and moaned softly in surprise. All too soon, the little lamb pulled away, gasping for breath while Winter was only blushing softly. She looked better happy, with a soft smile and completely relaxed, even in that stupid uniform. She reached up, pressing their foreheads and nose together. Taking in Winter’s soft smell, and the lingering scents of everyone else. “Welcome home, Win.”  


Winter gave a broken and side smile for a moment. She tried to hide it, burying her face into Fiona’s neck and hugging her tight, “I missed you idiots.”  


“I’d hope so,” Fiona said with a light laugh. This… this was going to be a rare thing. So Fiona let the women bury her fears for now.  


“I’m glad you woke up first, there was something I’ve been meaning to discuss with you.”  


“This isn’t a peace treaty, Win,” Fiona scoffed. She tried to keep the smile on and not make a face at that formal tone.  


But Winter only shifted a little too embarrassed. She quickly returned the forgotten pancake and flipped it before it burned. “It’s… about May.” Fiona raised a brow and hummed. Her hands wove through Winter’s hair messing up the tight bun a little each time. Winter gave her a playfully annoyed look but continued. “She um- wants to be pegged.”  


Fiona nearly pulled out Winter’s hair, jerking in surprise. The two definitely fucked, Fiona vividly remembers how riled up Robyn and Joanna was when the three came home to May screaming Winter’s name and begging on their first date. Fiona even shivered lightly, the feeling of Joanna holding her down and Robyn’s hands clawing her back as she ate her out a little too _real._  


Fi shook her head out of her daydream, “You haven’t- she’s _such_ a bottom! How haven’t you fucked her already?”  


“Since I took her virginity, May wants to give you her other one,” Winter confessed with a small blush. “And I never pegged a virgin before so-”  


“So you two have done nothing with her ass?”  


“Don’t be so crass, Thyme.”  


“Really?” Fiona asked with a wicked grin. “Not even a rimjob?”  


“Fi!” Winter blushed hard, trying to escape but Fiona grinned and locked her ankles around Winter’s back.  


“What?” Fiona asked in an a faux innocent tone, “I’m only getting to know my girlfriends better.” Winter glared lightly at her. “Seriously… not even-”  


“Yes! I’ve licked her ass!”  


Fiona snorted, head dropping to Winter shoulder with a hand over her mouth trying to smother a laugh. She always loved how Winter played her image just to break it in unexacting ways. Winter grumbled and huffed, shutting her up with a kiss-  


“Ahem.”  


Fiona nearly screamed, grabbing tight onto Winter. The other three stood at the hallway, sneering or chuckling. Or in May’s case, lovestruck and embarrassed. Winter huffed, picking Fiona up by her thighs and returning her to Robyn before pulling May into a kiss.  


A really deep one, that ended when May was pushed against the wall and the back of her neck cradled and angled. Robyn and Joanna playfully cheered, making their elites break apart with a blush. Only for a second before Winter kissed May again, just as deep but a little more heated. Fiona saw a flash of teeth and May _moaned._ “Oh…” Fi was still in Robyn’s arms and her own legs went weak. The playful cheers died down to soft and deep pants.  


Winter smiled stepping back with a pleased hum and eyes cutting to Robyn, “Finally lost that silver tongue of yours, Ms. Hill?”  


Robyn huffed, brows knitted and smirking at the challenge, “You know how I deal with authority, Specialist Schnee.”  


“Oh my gods, please don’t pull rank before breakfast.” Fiona said quickly fidgeting in Robyn’s arms. Fiona’s semblance was too hot under her skin, hands becoming a little to restless as she played with Robyn’s hair and massaged her neck and shoulders.  


She was suddenly grateful everyone liked to sleep near naked as possible and hated it at the same time. Fiona took a deep breath, trying to stop thinking about how she’d get Winter out of that stupid uniform. Winter laughed pulling May from the wall only to have her trapped besides Fiona, between their taller two girlfriends.  


“I think a little demonstration-”  


“Okay seriously,” Joanna interrupted, voice a little high and adorably panicked. She swallowed hard, trying to look innocent by looking away but Fiona new better. She was the biggest enabler, “If we fuck _before_ our first real date I’m getting you all chastity belts!”  


Winter only laughed shaking her head and finally backing away. May took a deep nervous breath, quickly stepping behind Joanna to hide her blush and… Fiona brought her eyes up. She squirmed in Robyn’s arms feeling too hot. Her leader only tighten her grip and gave a light warning glance.  


“I- I can behave!” Fiona murmured, trying to get on her feet. She didn’t escape fast enough and was pinned down by all four of her girlfriends disbelieving stare.  


“That one store would disagree.”  


“It was May’s fault!” Fiona blurted out in panic, repeating Robyn’s words.  


“Why are you still trying to blame it on me?!”  


“Because Winter only riled me up to rile you up!”  


“Then it’s Winter’s fault!”  


“I’m going back to cooking,” WInter said with a grin, slowly stepping back only to be grabbed by Joanna. Winter did yelp when she was suddenly thrown across the living room and onto the couch.  


“You woke up before dawn, flew down here, cooked breakfast and made coffee,” Joanna listed with a small smirk, “Go enjoy your damn break, you work workaholic.”  


Winter huffed, meeting Joanna’s eyes calmly, "Yes _ma’am,"_ She said. Then Joanna was the one blushing again, shifting and grumbling and hiding her head in the fridge, looking for more things to cook.  


Before Winter could get up her three other girlfriends boxed her in. Robyn dropped Fiona onto Winter’s lap then pressed into one side while May pressed against the other.  


“So we get to keep you all day?” Fiona asked, finding her hands cupping Winter’s face. This rich girl was a little better at hiding her nervousness than May. But she was still unfamiliar with so much physical affection. Robyn played along, an arm slung over her shoulder and half nuzzling into Winter’s neck. May was content to hug and cuddle her missing girlfriend, pressing as much as her body to Win as she could.  


“Yes,” Winter answered softly in a nervous whisper. She couldn’t escape and Fiona loved feeling her skin warm up before seeing the blush. Those blue eyes flickered to Fiona’s to hear dancing ears then got stuck on her lips.  


“Good,” Fiona breathed slowly onto her lips. This was the women that saved her countless times from her own shitty teammate, that got him _expelled._ Her late night study buddy so she could keep hall her scholarships and unofficial sponsor when even that wasn’t enough.  


No amount of kisses would show Win how grateful she was, but Fiona could still try.


	10. Show Your Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victory isn't a score. It's in the little things.
> 
> tags: slice of life, knife play, BDSM undertones, voyeurism, exhibitionism

It happens at the worst possible time. When May is sparing against her partner. There was something in the way that Joanna moves that just… clicks. One look at her and people think she’s power. She’s tall and looms over most Specialist that watch over the ‘Accelerated’ course, muscles that are constantly tearing through thick Atlesian clothing despite being reinforced by Aura.  


Joanna is definitely power but above all she’s _control._  


She can’t hide her stature but she can control herself. Joanna has never thrown her weight around, never raised her voice. She can command a conversation through presence alone, has done so during arguments with Robyn and Winter, but Robyn’s charisma takes the lead because Joanna lets her. She moves with grace that rivals Winter’s, it was just different dance.  


If it was anyone else coming at her full sprint, May would have been knocked out. Instead Joanna being fucking _Joanna_ notices her partner’s dazed stare during the middle of her attack. She shifts her body so slightly her punch and all that power and momentum swings between her ribs and arm. Instead of a punch that can beat Elm’s _rocket_ boosted sledgehammer, May is tackled.  


May can only laugh, it pauses when they hit the ground but May continues to laugh anyway. There’s a soft confuse Faunus noise and Winter’s faux disappointed sigh. It’s too light at the end and the click of her heels doesn’t exactly sound like a march.  


Joanna is _control._ She has the power to easily lift May up and turn her around like kitten and does so. She’s asking questions, worried, gently turns May’s head in her cheek and fingers feel for any bruises hiding under her hair. May paws them aside and tries to stop laughing.  


“Marigold,” Winter’s drawl is professional right now, in public, in the combative room with cameras everywhere it feels like suffocating under May’s Aura. “Have you finally succumb to madness?” Glade peeks out from behind Winter like they’re a small lamb and not slowly developing Joanna’s build.  


"I just realize Joan’s _right,"_ May said with a smile. Winter and Joanna glance at each other confused. Winter doesn’t press another question she calls RMJT and the Junior Ops, doesn’t actually call them that, to attention and they all line up.  


“Continue your self directed training. Make arrangements with your instructors too ensure your combative exam takes precedence during your mid-terms. RMJT,” Winter’s eyes sweeps over her former teammates and their new partners. May can barely roll her eyes at Winter’s theatrics. The pause is long enough that she can see Marrow’s tail twitch in sympathy. They were always in ‘trouble’ with Win. “With me.”  


“Yes, ma’am,” Robyn drawls out in the most sarcastic tone possible. RMJT doesn’t miss the slight glare Winter gives her but at least they manage to play the role of good students and listen to simple instructions.  


Winter doesn’t take them to the Specialist department. Instead it is the Science Division. May can see the subtle changes in Winter and Glade. They’re more relaxed, despite more cameras. This is the only place where rank is secondary. As soon as anything gets in the way of advancement, the environment becomes hostile. Literally, with hidden lasers popping out from walls or with robots and drones firing.  


Technically it wasn’t May and Fiona. It was a weird ‘bug’ that set off the alarms.  


Glade breaks composure first, or rather just slips into another one. From being a softer version of Winter to a slightly hyped up Fiona. The way Winter sighs and grabs their shoulder before they can run off tells May this happens far too often. May smiles, enjoying the nostalgia until she sees the back of Glade’s skulll. Those arguments bolted on.  


“You know you can’t run off,” Winter gentle chides. Almost like she was scolding Weiss when they were kids. Glade is making noises such small and cute noises, bouncing ever so slightly even under Winter’s hand. May misses being able to hug them. Fiona’s hands slip into hers and there’s that odd feeling of her semblance. Both nothing and everything thrums under Fi’s Aura. May squeezes her hand to tries and sooth it. They all miss the stray.  


When it’s obvious Glade isn’t calming down, Winter sighs and lets go. Glade bolts down a hallway and swiftly into a room with a thick metal sheet bolted over a display window.  


“Welcome back, Glade, no! I’m- Ugh!” Silvio’s voice and a pathetic sounds of a struggle plays into the hallway. Winter rolls her eyes and quickly walks in with RMJT following. Silvio was pulled from his computers, lifted into a hug by Glade and he’s struggling to break free. “You’re like a needy dog! Off!”  


“Glade.” And Glade instantly heels. They sets Silvio back in his chair and practically prounces back to Winter. Fiona’s laughing. Ears twitching in the best way and May finds her hand combing through white fluffy curls. When RMJT hovers at the doors, Winter waves them in and locks the door behind them. Instantly the sixth sense under May’s skin vanishes. Robyn and May exchange surprise glances. The cameras always throttling their spine are gone from the ‘criminal’s’ room.  


Winter laughs and that’s how Joanna and Fiona know it’s private.  


It’s safe.  


Fiona lungs forward arms wrapped tight around her girlfriend. She nuzzles into the stupid uniform, taking deep breaths. Winter tries to walk but Fiona makes noises, doesn’t move her feet and yelps when their soldier picks her up.  


“Hill, spoils you.”  


“And you reinforce it, princess,” Robyn shoots back. It’s different from where it should be so May looks around. Their leader had wandered off to explore.  


Glade’s room hadn’t changed much from the last time May and Fi sneak in. Workbenches scattered in the front far enough from the furnace and forge to be considered safe and Silvio’s work area was further still to be actually safe. There are gadgets and weapons in various state, including Marrow’s. Maybe some grenades and a lot of gravity and fire Dust laying dormant. This time there was a wall divider, making it feel less like a cage and more like studio apartment.  


“Bet I’ll find _it_ first.” Robyn said. Their semblances pushed the same urges, the same curiosity and pull towards secrets and hidden mysteries but May’s been lectured and slapped so many times the impulses are locked. But Robyn gives her a smile. ‘It’ was that sixth sense calling in their aura.  


“You never do,” May huffs, “I’ll even let you have a head start.” She says, throwing herself onto the couch and laying her head in Joanna’s lap. The women blinks and eases into the unfamiliar setting. With everyone around them; Silvio typing away, Fiona and Winter cuddling on Glade’s bed, and Robyn digging around it felt like home.  


Joanna postures in a way that isn’t really posturing. With muscles as big as hers even breathing is considered flexing and the way she leans back against the couch and props her head up is illegal. No wonder she quit being a cop.  


“So, kitten-”  


All the happy musing drops, “Stop with that.”  


Joanna laughs. She leans over, pulling May up to meet the kiss halfway. May grumble and pouts. But Joanna _is_ control. The subtle way she moves, the gentle press and curling smile of her lips, lures May in. Joanna is warm and patient and May is sighing into her partner. They pull apart and relax. Truly relax in way they couldn’t be in months.  


Because Atlas stole Winter and Glade-  


“So, kitten,” Joanna grins down at May. She tries not to let her win again, tries not to pout but just knowing the nickname bugs her is enough, “Is there anything you want to share with the class.”  


May theatrically puts her hands over her heart. It’s a habit she’s picking up from Fi and all those movie dates. Her throat flexes in a range that was higher than Fi’s, “I’m trans.” Under the roaring laughter from Joan and Robyn, the calmer chucking from Winter or Silvio’s amused huff, the Faunus’ are making noises.  


May looks at Fiona who’s tense. Like an a dog signaling an alert, ears forward and eyes staring at May. She turns to find Glade but the size difference and build and realization of just how close the stray is makes it feel more like a wolf. The sudden alarm calms into a what-the-fuck confused and angry stare.  


“That was not you,” Fiona said.  


“Don’t be rude,” May’s continuing to speak in that high pitch- Glade makes another noise and suddenly May finds her cheeks being pulled at. “Okay! okay,” May laughs, her voice back to her natural octave. She manages to get a grasp on those baby horns and pull goat Faunus off. “But as I was saying it just… clicked.”  


“That’s a new word for boner.”  


May flies a throw pillow on the couch. He throws it back without even a glance. “But I finally figured out Glade’s semblance.” Glade perks up again, settling on the couch at May’s feet. “It has something to do with control. Atlesian 101 and 102, catering to the masses until they are _your_ audience.”  


“Ugh, enough of the stupid manipulation lessons,” Robyn yells from the workbenches. Winter scoffs but before the augment can pick up again Robyn yells, “Give me a hint, Horns!”  


“Cold!” May yells grinning as she sneak a glance at Winter and Fiona on the bed. Fiona was being especially bratty with her new found freedom and wanted a little more than cuddling.  


“Not asking you, kitten!”  


“Control is close. You’re technically not wrong,” Silvio interrupts. He’s finally done being anti-social and brooding. He disconnected the screen and walked over. Joanna moves her other arm so Silvio can sit on the arm rest. “You know that Dr. Pietro is using the augments for the foundations of an advance AI project-”  


“Classified, Silvio,” Winter said, delayed as she was occupied with Fiona in her lap and relaxing into the slow kiss. Winter blush embarrassed and just rest her chin on Fiona’s head. She pulls a Faunus ear when innocent lips not so innocently meet her neck. Fiona huffs and pouts but behaves. “Do not tell anyone.”  


“Me and Robyn are great with secrets,” May drawled, “Right babe?”  


“Shut up! Not you Silvio, I’m still listening.” Robyn was now at Silvio’s desk, shifting through high classified papers. Silvio glares at her for a moment before showing off the data on his monitor. The four women blink at all graph and numbers and the colored dots scattered around with lines randomly connecting it.  


“Ironwood’s neural map when he uses his semblance. This is Glade’s,” Silvio tapped the screen. The dots shifted ever so slightly. Looked brighter? They all gave Silvio a frown but he was too busy being confused by the results. “ _Mettle_ let’s Ironwood hyper-focus. Glade’s semblances has a broader range it _Focuses_ on an aspect and not just a task. A part of their personality, an ability, their senses.” Silver eyes glare at Glade accusingly. They respond non-verbally, like they have been for months. This time they stick out their tongue, the Dust infused metal shining before they blew soft embers in a pout.  


The words rang a little cold in May’s head. Joanna looked down at her with a sad smile. It makes sense that Joanna is the first to figure it out. She always advocated against saving Glade and more for helping them. She’s the other side of the coin. Joanna’s control is for herself. Glade’s control is over people. The Giest, the Grimm Infestation, their surrender…  


They were the type to hide and bury everything if it meant everyone was smiling. Like now with the puppy _act._  


“But in the end it’s all still Glade,” May mumbles. Glade who ran after getting shot in the shoulder, despite having enough Dust and skill to blow up a block and all the twisted mutated Grimm. The gentle idiot that doesn’t want to hurt anyone even if they deserved it. Glade blinks so surprised that their semblance shorts and flicker from their eyes. It happened a few times. Mostly when they were crying in Winter’s lap at night. May and Joanna quickly moved but the smile stalled them. Then _Focus_ returns.  


Robyn marches between them and kicks Winter’s feet for her attention and holds a hand out. “Give it.”  


“I thought you were going to _find_ it,” Fiona playfully interrupts. The two partners trade a smile. One Winter misses because she’s still a little daze from the kisses and jumps when Robyn suddenly lunges at her.  


“Ugh, you guys are gross, sis.” Silvio mumbles walking back to his corner of the room. May only laughs. As always with Robyn and Winter, things snowball but it was kept minor friendly. Winter shoves Robyn’s face away but Robyn’s arms are longer and Fiona is helping. Together the Mantle Rats rifle through the Schnee’s pockets until papers wrinkle somewhere.  


Robyn pulls back and retreats as Fiona pins Winter down with a laugh.  


“Finally,” May scoffs. Robyn give her a look before sitting on her stomach. May has to work her Aura, not enough to shine but enough so she wouldn’t suffocate under Robyn’s ass.  


“Let’s see… Argus. Broken hard-light fence. Abyssal Dust…” Robyn quickly scans the document. “Is this an escort contract?”  


“A non-military contract guarding Dust for the Argus base,” Winter says with a smile. Fiona is slowly winding up in Winter’s arms. Her ears are dancing and the grin looks so lovely on her face. Winter tries to ignore it and Fi paws for attention. Winter ignores that too. “Ironwood wants to send Glade in Dr. Pietro’s place for maintenance on the Colossus.”  


Robyn watch Fiona and grins. She looks up at Winter and rudely continues the conversation, “Makes sense, they admitted to tinkering with Argus Military tech. But what’s with the ADC?”  


“Due to imperfections Glade found in the SDC’s Dust, the Abyssal Dust Company is taking over supplying Argus.”  


“Does your father know?” May ask with a laugh. From Winter’s smirk the answer was a resounding yes. No wonder this wasn’t a military mission- “We get to go to Argus! When?”  


“Few days. Your combative final will be in Argus.” Winter says. Before Fiona can pull her in for a happy kiss she gently puts a hand as a barrier and glares at Robyn. “ _And_ if you four continue playing up Robyn’s image.”  


“This again,” Robyn huffs and jumps of May’s gut. The estrange Marigold takes a deep breath. “We haven’t beaten up any racist assholes in weeks-”  


“The Hero of Mantle should not be assaulting other students!” Winter’s voice raises to match Robyn’s. Glade made a noise and left their spot by May’s feet. They eluded the kingdom of Mistral because they knew when to make themselves scares. May only huffed as the two started fighting again. She would have turned over and buried her face in Joanna’s gut but Fiona joined them. “You need to-”  


“I know, I need to be better!” Robyn yelled back. They were within each other’s melee range now. “I have people swarming me every day reminding me I’m the _Hero of Mantle._ I know!”  


Since the semester started they’ve been having the same argument every other week.  


“How long do you think it’ll last this time?” Fiona asked. She combed her hands through May’s hair ears flinching as the yelling increased.  


“20 minutes?” Joanna offered. “Maybe we should try and stop them this time?”  


“I don’t know… their angry make outs are kinda hot,” Fiona teases, finger twirling around the tail of May’s hair. That stops the argument, both hot headed leaders glared at their three girlfriends with an embarrassed blush. Fiona only snickers and rest a chin on in her hand. “Well, go on. Continue yelling at each other.” Robyn and Winter exchange a conflicted glance.  


“Did you just rage-shame them?”  


“Shut up, Silvio!” Winter yelled. She tries to hide her embarassment with an annoyed sigh. “You four need to pick your battles. There are still people trying to get you expelled and I’m not there to-”  


“We don’t need your protection,” Fiona interrupts this time. As gentle as a needle. May reaches up and rub at her her twitching low ears. A look passes over Fiona’s eyes, annoyed and concern, “You need to take care of yourself too.”  


Winter’s shoulder finally slump, heavy with all the weight she’s been carrying since they were kids. “It doesn’t matter-”  


G.O.A.T: I disagree  
G.O.A.T: also yall need to go take care of a some Teryx  


Robyn says with a hand on her hip. “Don’t we have an assignment due for Politics and Law?”  


“Isn’t that the only class your passing?”  


Robyn huffs and takes a step forward, “I’m tired of hearing your voice, Schnee.” She pulls Winter in by the collar and meets her in a frustrated kiss. Fiona takes in a sharp breath and Joanna lets out a low appreciative hum.  


May tries not the blush and fidget. Maybe, just maybe, Fiona was right. Winter and Robyn were an intense couple. They took out frustrations on each other in a way that they would never do with any of them on the couch. May chalks it up to their competitive nature.  


//transition  
But as the fight with the Grimm continued, May could tell it was something more. They weren’t synchronized. Winter may have been RMJT’s supervising officer but Winter fought with them during the summer. She _knows_ how May and Fiona fight, knows when Fiona is charging in with a close range weapon pulled from her dimensional pockets.  


Winter should _know_ when May is being the bait.  


These were Teryx. Only Robyn and Joanna had reliable long range weapons and ammo. May needed to be bait. Needed to hide RMJT in the _Invisibility Field_ while she screams her head off and think about all the bullshit Ironwood puts Glade through, anything to attract it’s attention. They’ve done this a thousand times before the Academy.  


Winter shouldn’t have tackled her out of the way on her Manticore.  


May’s so stunned she loses concentration. The Field breaks and while the one Grimm chasing May is still after her, three more are diving on her team.  


“What the hell Winter?!” Robyn screams into the comms.  


Winter looks back and curses. Up close May can feel something is wrong. Her breath is off, her face is flushed, and she’s favoring a side. May clutches her chest, something unyielding under the thick fabric. Before May can ask what’s wrong, the Teryx diving on the rest of RMJT roars.  


The Schnee is trembling, more summoning _Glyphs_ spinning to life. Manticores barely emerge to block them. They fade in only one swipe but May is close enough to bring her _Invisibility Field_ up again. Robyn nearly yells but Fiona reaches up a little and grabs her face, covering her mouth. Whatever bravo Winter feels the need to hold up cracks a little. Her summon fades from under her. May watches her fall. Angry. Winter should have _trusted_ them to handle it.  


The Teryx roar around them, circling for a few minutes, sniffing the air but all they can get is combustion Dust from Robyn and Joanna’s bolts. The Grimm is still leaving when _Specialist_ Schnee tries to stand again.  


Robyn keeps her down. With a foot. May glares and Robyn ignores it.  


“What the fuck was that Winter?!” Robyn hisses. Winter doesn’t answer. Only slaps the foot off and rises to her feet. "You’re constantly on my ass for not being as good as people think I should be but you’re better than _that!"_ Robyn is met with silence. Winter’s breathing is audible even to humans. She’s still favoring that one side and her steps are shaky as she tries to leave the _Field._ Robyn blinks away her worry, frustration and betrayal shining through.  


Fiona steps in her way, the same scowl on her face. “Stop trying to protect us. We don’t need it.”  


“Your combative mid-term is in a few days. You can’t afford to-”  


"You can’t afford to break your image either, _Ice Queen,"_ Robyn hisses. She takes a step and Winter goes to match it but she gasp in pain, Aura flaring across her chest.  


Fiona sighs in frustration a knife flashing into her palm. “Your a fucking idiot, Win.” She pulls at Winter’s clothes pulling her blouse out of her pants and slipping the knife under- “She’s fighting in her binder.” Fiona explains when Joanna tries to grab her.  


May blinks. A few emotions run through fighting for priority. She completely ignores the weird things the knife in a body part she is ignoring. Sympathy and empathy are winning at first. Winter Schnee, the _heiress_ binds to get away, to run from the box and pedestal she was born on. But frustration and pain wins because this is _Winter._ She should have known better, should have trusted May’s skill and experience if not Robyn’s and Joanna’s. The sound of cutting fabric and Winter’s gasp stops brings May out of her spiral.  


“I’m sure it’s ruined but… I didn’t cut it completely,” Fiona says, pulling her hand out from Winter’s shirt. The knife is gone and she sighs. “Focus on Glade- Winter!” Fiona grabs that tie pulls Winter down a little with the women tries to leave again. Still not at her level but it has the same effect, maybe more if the high pitch gasp was any indication. Or maybe it was just pain. "If you need to be that stupid knight focus on Glade and Silvio. Or better yet, _Weiss and Whitley."_  


“Or fucking talk to y’know, girlfriends,” Robyn growls under her breath.  


“I’m fine.” Winter finally spits out in pain.  


“Yeah,” May said. An angry scoff burns in her throat, “A” real piece of work-"  


“Enough,” Joanna scowls at the three and steps in front. “We can talk when we’re safe and Winter can stand on her own feet,” She says the last bit, taking Winter into her arms. The so called _Specialist_ let’s out another noise, too surprised to be pain too airy to just be surprise.  


“I can walk!”  


“To your death,” Joanna mumbles with a roll of her eyes. “I’m taking Ice Queen back to the transport.”  


“May go with them. We need someone to handle the Grimm and another to handle the stupid,” Robyn gestures to Winter. She finally caught her breath again and her pride is flaring to life. Her glares have more heat and life to them but it was cute in Joanna’s arms.  


“Fine,” May scowls.  


The short walk back to the transport was barely longer than Fiona and Robyn finishing the Teryx. Thankfully because May wasn’t skilled enough to hid a vehicle yet, and she was low on Aura, and part of her just wanted to dangle Winter in the Teryx jaws. What was she thinking?! RMJT fought along side her. They weren’t damsels waiting to be rescued.  


“Damn it! Joanna! May!” Robyn called out in their comms.  


May snapped to attention just as a stray Sphinx roared into view. They glared at Winter to stay seated and ran out of the transport. She twist the Dust chamber in her staff. It clicks empty, empty, then she felt electricity hum as lightning Dust slots in.  


“Joanna!”  


“For the record I hate it when any of you do this!” Joanna yells. She still held her out her hands for May to vault off of and May only grins. Even pissed off she likes the vertigo. May blames it on all the times Winter carries her around or all the rush from the _Glyphs._ But the low pulse in her gut tells her that she just likes being handled. Her partner only frowns as hearing her thoughts. She still throws May high into the air and barely has time to dodge the Grimm herself.  


Joanna fires a gravity bolts to the ground and into the wings, tethering it. May yells a warning, plunging the staff deep into the Grimm’s eye. It doesn’t bleed, doesn’t smoke, it just… sinks in with a bone shuddering wet noise. The lightning Dust pours into the Sphinx but it isn’t enough to kill.  


“Sorry May!” An explosion throws May’s off. It wasn’t silent like the crossbow bolts so it had to be something Fiona stole.  


May’s limbs burns like she’s been fighting for an three hours. She sinks deep into the snow and it doesn’t help. It does the opposite. All the blood is pooling between her legs, all the running and fighting had everything rubbing _just right._ The knife… That would be useful in relieving her tightening pants. May groans. With a shuttering breath she stares up at the red sky and fading sunset. Focuses on how warm the rare Solitas sun is on her skin because they were in _public._ Fiona eclipses the sun for a moment. Then a moment longer as her body falls-  


“Fi!” May screams, trying to scramble away. The snow gives and gives under her hands and Fiona finally crashes into her. Even the sharp head butt does nothing for the low arousal in her gut. If anything it just gives her shaft a reason to throb harder. It has everything to do with Fi’s groan and not how her brain was mixing pleasure and pain. With Fiona’s hands firm on her chest. Sweet laughter against her neck.  


May drops her Aura for a few seconds. The idea was that the snow would chill her blood. But so many hours, wrapped around _Winter’s fingers…_ May groaned slamming her Aura back on. She wanted those cool hands on her thighs. Clawing. She wanted Fiona seated higher on her chest.  


Who’s idea was it not fuck? Winter? It has to be Winter’s because May is still mad at her.  


Fiona’s laugh draws May out of her pout. “Woops,” Fiona mumbled unapologetically. There was something in her voice. The faux innocent tone and sinfully slow drawls. “You really need something for distance.”  


“Shut up,” May growled. As revenge she hangs limp. Fiona is strong enough to carry her but she just… so tiny. And tired. The snow makes things harder than it should be and they fall back into it. Out of stupid habits May holds Fiona tight, as if they were falling out of another crashing airship. As if Fiona wasn’t already laughing on the way down.  


“This is your fault y’know,” Fiona said with a grin. Looming over her, elbows blocking May. It fucks with her breathing and then more. Fiona’s eyes flicker down. That heated gaze slowly growing intense, like the day in the changing room. She licks her lips, her ears straining forward for more soft noise. She _knows_ Fi can feel her heart race. That innocent smiles grows sweet and beautiful and so far from innocent.  


Her knee slides up.  


Pausing between May’s. That low throb was _firmly_ settled between May’s legs now. She glances away but that only opens her up. Fiona’s lips and nose press into her neck. Her pulse is far to alive against such a soft kiss. Too soft. May wants more. Her body already arching for it.  


“Fi…” May was starting to tremble.  


“The others have been playing with you all day. I deserve a second,” Fiona says as if it was a warning. Then her teeth digs in hard. May presses her hand against her mouth, breath loud and harsh as her back arch but Fiona’s hand quickly comes up to pin it down. Her ears flutter pointedly. May wanted hands and teeth, Fiona wanted it all including her moans. She sucks hard and gives May a teaser for what it could feel around her pulsing cock.  


She doesn’t stop until May tugs her hair. After May feels pre-cum sliding down her shaft. Fiona growls and huffs. Teeth teasing the bruise but it was already healing. It still hurts, so Fi tongue sooth the spot. Low and slow like it was May’s shaft- Their Scrolls ping and Fiona looks ready to break it in her hands.  


foxhot: babe. stop making out with may  
foxhot: we can do that in our warm bed  
happywool: but that far and May’s right here  


She steal a kiss from May. Even buried in the snow, fighting in the cold, the kiss is warm and sweet. Even if Fiona’s sharp teeth nip with frustration. Her knee shifts higher. A hand palms May’s chest.  


mt.spur: fine. we get to play with the specialist  


The picture they send made May _throb._ Pressed against her Fiona took in a shuttering breath and arched her hips into her lightly. It was taken from Robyn’s phone. With Winter on Joanna’s lap. Robyn had worked that stupid uniform open a little more, binder covering that deep cleavage. A few buttons were missing and the fabric was stretched with handmarks. Joanna had more control than to rip it. Winter’s Aura was still gone, judging from the bruises on her neck.  


“Assholes…” Fiona growls. As if she isn’t lightly grinding on May. She only stops when May whimpers her name, which only took a few seconds. Fiona pulls her up and drags her back to the transport. Robyn laughs a little seeing their mussed up hair and flushed faces. May spies her in the cockpit, no doubt to pissed off to play with Winter.  


“Think you girls can make it back to Mantle?”  


“Define ‘make it.’” Fiona says. She shoves May into the seat next to Joanna and Winter and climbs onto her lap. Her hips settle on May. Warm pressure and just the barest friction. May can feel her pre-cum push against her skin. Fiona takes a deep breath, probably smelling it through her thick clothes. Fiona doesn’t grind against her. Instead she pulls at Winter’s shirt, popping another button. “I’m still mad at you. That was stupid, and reckless, and you _need_ to take care of yourself.”  


The look in Winter’s eyes is dazed but she’s there enough to whisper back, “I know.”  


The ride back to their apartment in Mantle is a blur. Too fast, too short, too much Fiona. She can feel that hungry semblance in Fiona’s touches. Her hands are everywhere but always on top her clothes. With Winter she’s all teeth. Hard bites on that pale collarbone, nips on her ears and growling words that May can’t quite make out but it leaves Winter shivering.  


Somehow Robyn gets them all inside their apartment without security being called. They only lost another button in the elevator, this time from May’s clothes. When May finally have the space to reorientate herself, they’re in the bedroom. Robyn is still to the side, watching but she wasn’t as furious.  


Something passes over her face as Fiona and Joanna _handles_ Winter. As Fiona shoves the ‘Specialist’ into Joanna’s lap and those hands intertwined with Winter’s… pressing it against her own thighs.  


Just like the changing room.  


May blinks, everything too tight. Her breath comes out in sighs and whimpers as her memory contradicts each other. Winter dominating Robyn, squeezing her moaning throat quiet. Winter pinning May down, spreading her knees apart with her own as she grind against her ass, hands lazily stroking her begging wet shaft. She blinks away the memories and Winter is damn near docile, trampling as Fiona claws at her binder.  


“How’s your Aura?” Fiona asks. Winter the image of Atlas perfection, is too dazed in arousal to answer at first. Then that knife is in her hands again. Win is suppose to be power and control, yet she’s trembling with Joanna’s hot breath on her neck as she nods and whispers- begs really, for Fiona to continue. Winter is suppose to be power, but when that knife slices into her uniform she’s _praying_ Fiona’s name.  


Robyn sits besides May, a light touch pulling her away from the show. “Are you okay?” Robyn asks. May nods. She climbs into Robyn’s overly clothed lap at the smallest gesture. Robyn pulls May into a kiss. It’s more tentative than usual, insecurities lingering until May desperately kisses back, all head and lust. “We figured out what’s been bothering, Win. Control.” Robyn’s voice is putting May in a haze.  


She’s squirming and whimpering but Robyn steadies her with her hands on her thighs. Thumbs just inches away from the tent and wet spot in her pants.  


“The image, the fame, the people…” Robyn sighs. “Manipulation… it’s a two way street. It’s just takes and takes,” Robyn’s hand cups May. "But _taking that image,"_ Her her fingers and palm press, massaging May through those thick cloths. “If taking control helps you two, we’ll gladly have you begging, Winter.” The gasp and groans and whimpers, Robyn’s voice so hot ear cuts May senses to a handful of things.  


Warm. Tight. Wet from her own slick.  


Robyn groans at the noise, “Good girls watch, kitten.” May snaps her eyes open. She sees Winter’s Aura flare around the knife licking her skin. Fiona briefly smiles over her shoulder. The knowledge that this show was also _for_ them… May throbs against her clothes. Whimpers with as Joanna hums, staring at the tent her pants. Winter looks ready to feint. Breathing shallow and eyes clouded. Still Fiona goes slow. Those flexing abs revealed inch by near minute.  


“Hurry, please Fiona… I’m going to pass out-”  


“Oh- Oh!” Fiona’s blinks, that dominance replaced by surprised concern. She laughs nervously, knife swiftly gliding through the shirt, coat and binder. Winter’s Aura lights up her skin as the blade tilts her head back.  


The Rats so easily have both their elites gasping. Wet and whimpering. The ‘Specialist’ being so exposed makes May’s clothes suffocating. Winter on a private display, gasping so vulnerable.  


_Submissive._  


“Robyn!” Suddenly her hand is gone and May is grinding the air.  


The knife kisses under her chin. May’s world shift to Fiona standing between her legs. “Wrong name. But since you’ve been good, we’ll let you try again.”  


“Fi…” May whispers. That knife leaves her skin and May isn’t sure if she wants it back or not. She does want those hands to continue long the zipper of her pants. “Fiona…” Their lamb smiles and presses closer. Fiona’s hands gently cup her face, titling her neck up. Exposing her to Robyn’s lips and teeth- Pleasure digs into her neck. “Ro- Fu… Fuck, Fiona!”  


Fiona laughs and rewards her with a kiss. She turns to Winter with a haughty smirk, “See, Schnee. Instructions aren’t hard.” Robyn’s hands continue. Undoing her belt. Zipping down her pants, so fucking slow. A light pressure down her shaft and May was shaking in Fiona’s hands.  


“Careful,” Joanna hums, “She can with visuals alone.”  


“Like you didn’t help,” Winter’s voice barely filters through. Fiona’ palms her boxers. There’s an odd energy from her semblance. Almost like nothingness, a void and suddenly her boxers are gone. “Really, Thyme.” Winter barks. That tone confuses May out of the edges of her orgasm. Fiona is grinning adorably between her legs, ears fluttering happily like she just got… got away with cutting up their _Specialist’s_ uniform when her semblance just ate May’s boxes. Winter shifts growling but Fiona only hides further between May’s thighs.  


Even with the exchange every little motion sends jolts of pleasure through her body. Fiona’s hands goes back to wandering her hips. Robyn’s is pushing up her shirt and bra. Winter’s clothes is hanging off her arms in shreds-  


“How am I going to explain my uniform?!”  


“Figure it out. Next time don’t be an idiot,” Fiona grins. She looks up at May and settles against her thigh for a moment. “I’m busy enjoying our girlfriend.” Then hands _finally_ wrap around May’s shaft.  


“Fuck… Fuck, Fi!” May’s body twitches. She can feel herself throbbing in Fiona’s hand as she _plays_ and _experiment._ Fiona doesn’t work her shaft. Ignores all the pre-cum sliding on her finger tips. She fucking lays her head on May’s clothed thigh as her thumb pushes the foreskin up shifting it from the shaft, onto the ridges of her head.  


All the while white heat and pleasure burns all the air in May’s lungs. She lurches forward despite Robyn’s hands on her chest. Her hips jerk, pre-cum almost a steady stream. “Fiona! Fi-Fiona please…”  


“But I’m not done, barely even started,” Fiona grumbles. Her hand lets go and May is begging with tears in her eyes. Fiona stare is almost apathetic as she licks her palm clean. She gets up and crawls onto Winter’s lap holding her fingers out for Winter. Without even being told the women leans forward and takes them into her mouth.  


“Playing good doesn’t mean I’ll let you off so easily.” Fiona muses. Winter hums around her finger. Her eyes dazed eyes manages to focus pass Fiona and onto May. She let’s go with a pop. And suddenly May feels a missing pressure around her cock. “How should I make May scream? Riding her or-”  


Joanna scoffs, “Ride her. You have a _bad_ oral fixation, Fi. Once you start it takes hours for you stop.”  


Fi flushes hard, ears wiggling their way out of character. Despite the slick crawling down her shaft and the smell of lust in the room, everyone laughs light. Fiona huffs a little embarrassed, “I don’t!”  


“Well…” Joanna drawls. May is pulled away from the exchange by Robyn’s lips. She sighs into it, melting as a different warmth settles into the blood. Wandering hands kept her pulsing and ready but every small moment with them is nice. Even if its a feint clicking noise. And metal blinking. “We can always see if you can stop with this one.” Joanna said. As if Winter wasn’t _Winter Schnee._  


“The cuff’s aren’t too much?” Fi asks. May spares a glance to see Winter’s arms bound Joanna’s neck. May doesn’t know if she’s jealous but the next kiss with Robyn is a little more desperate. Her ass meets gentle thrusts and chest arches into Robyn’s hands.  


“Everythings perfect.” Winter said quickly, rushed as if Fiona would suddenly stop but slurred on a high May never heard before.  


"So how about you _kitten,"_ Robyn ask against. Her lips goes to her neck. They only got soft whimpers and prayers as Robyn’s hands forgot to stop playing with her chest. Robyn doesn’t stop, instead one hand wanders down, to the slick on her abs smeared from her tip. “I promised Fi that she gets you to cum first but think you can last if we watch?”  


May groans. Just thinking about Fiona between Winter’s leg makes her _thob._ Hard enough that everyone sees it and laughs lightly. “Plug.” She makes out, pushing her ass against Robyn’s hips. Their heavy pants filled the room for a bit. Heat in May’s blood shifting to need and hungry. “I’m probably gonna cum from the plug alone.”  


“Guess that settles it,” Fiona smiles sweetly. She pulls a ‘small’ plug from the silk bag and lube. Robyn holds the base of her cock tight after it throbs again. She whispers words May can’t hear over the pressure building in her balls and shaft. The wet sounds. She feels the light chill as it rubs against her ass. That still new pleasure jolts through her shaft and it pulses heavily in Robyn’s hand. Fiona looking up at her. “Ready?” She ask with a smile. Like those sensitive Faunus ears wasn’t twitching at every peg and prayer.  


Fuck. “Damn it Fi. Ye- Yes!” After all that play and build up… May realizes she’s almost screaming, moaning high and needy as the plug slides in. It… it’s isn’t enough. The pressure is just right but May is thrusting into the air. She only feels her own wetness sliding down her shaft.  


Fiona’s hot breath almost sends her over but fucking Robyn pulls Fiona’s head back. May and Fi whimper and beg. Joanna laughs at their efforts. “You’re eating Winter out to make sure you don’t kill May.” She chides.  


"Ugh… I know but she’s _so easy,"_ Fiona said. May’s reply is lost in a moans and a prayer, Fi’s hand slowly rolling down her shaft, easy with all the lub and May’s own slick. She doesn’t jack May off, more like playing watching the foreskin slide on and off her head-  


“I think you can get her to pass out if you peel the skin back and massage her head,” Robyn says between live bites and kisses on her neck and shoulder. Fiona grins wicked and May screams her name again as the world blurs into color.  


For the rest of the night _Atlas,_ their image, and power plays doesn’t matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __  
> 
> 
> txt: And if your love takes time to grow, I'll happily spend the rest of my seasons with you
> 
> AND DONE!!! *feints* THANK YALLS FOR READING, KUDOS AND COMMENTS!!!
> 
> i had a lot of trouble with this because there were so many scenes that were good but not what the story needed to finish on.  
>  might make another work just for smut fics because they have a pretty awesome dynamic


End file.
